


Držet pospolu

by doctormissy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), London Spy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Humor, M/M, Mary je 001, Mild Sexual Content, Post V-Day, Post-SPECTRE, Q is a Holmes, Slash, svátky u Holmesů
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Měsíce po V-Day další ze zbývajících členů SPECTRE objeví Valentinův úkryt a chystají se znovu zprovoznit satelity. Mezitím, James a Q jedou na svátky k rodičům a všechno se zdá být jako idylka. To by ale nebyly Vánoce, aby se něco nestalo. Něco tak hrozného, že se musí spojit agenti MI6 a Kingsmana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Říkala jsem si, jestli to sem vůbec dávat, tuhle českou verzi, ale proč ne, že jo? Všechno píšu v angličtině, ale tenhle nápad byl tak složitý a dlouhý, že jsem se rozhodla napsat to česky a potom přeložit, protože to je jednodušší. Dvojí práce, ale co už. Aspoň pár lidí si to tady přečíst může, s tím počtem hits, co má 366 povídek od SallyPejr.  
> Ty další shipy a fandomy jsou až v pozdějších kapitolách, tady na začátku je jenom 00Q a lidi od Holmesů. Ještě bych mohla zmínit, že je to o Vánocích 2015.  
> Užijte si to a nevšímejte si občasného divného pořádku slov jako v angličtině nebo moravského dialektu, taky mi to někdy ulítne, protože tak normálně mluvím a ani si někdy nejsem jistá, jak to je vlastně v neutrální češtině. Kudos a komenty vítány.

V liduprázdném hangáru uprostřed studených, zasněžených hor přistála helikoptéra, nespatřena a nezaměřena ani jedinou živou duší, několik měsíců po nešťastném incidentu se selháním Valentinova plánu. Usadila se na jednom volném místě uprostřed rozlehlé jeskyně plné akorát tak vyhaslých, bezhlavých těl vojáků v bílém. Vrtule rozvířily zatuchlý, zvětralý vzduch páchnoucí po rozkládajícím se mase a prořízly mrtvé ticho. Motor naposledy zahučel a pomalu, ale jistě se zpomalil na nulu.

Dveře se otevřely z obou stran a vystoupili z ní dva muži odění v drahých černých kabátech a černých oblecích typických pro mafiánskou smetánku celého světa. Obezřetně se rozhlédli se kolem sebe a vykročili vpřed, pistole neustále na dosah ruky. Potřebovali se dostat až nahoru, do Valentinovy kanceláře. Jejich velkolepý projekt tentokrát nesměl selhat.

Valentine je možná mrtvý, ale on byl jenom jedna figurka na složité šachovnici SPECTRE. Jeho odkaz mrtvý není. Pořád mohou uspět v redukci lidské populace—nákazy, jež ohrožuje planetu Zemi—a to také uspějí. Není potřeba nic víc než rekalibrace biometrického rozpoznávacího systému na Valentinově stole a znovuspuštění programu SIM karet. Nic více než to.

Muži došli až nahoru do proskleného prostoru, bývalé hlavní základny systému, pozorně se vyhýbající nepořádku na zemi v podobě nespočtu těl a skleněných střepů. Krátce se zastavili u probodnuté mrtvoly Richmonda Valentina a jeden z nich se sehnul k zemi a z jeho ruky stáhnul černý prsten s emblémem chobotnice, který si schoval do kapsy. Vůbec mu nevadilo sahat na hnijící tělo ani prsten na něm navléknutý.

Valentine byl jeden z nejloajálnějších a nejvíce ceněných členů teroristické organizace SPECTRE. Jeho smrt by jim možná i byla bývala byla líto, kdyby nebyli chladnokrevní zabijáci nyní pracující pro Itala Pietra Albericiho, současného šéfa organizace, kterým je od té doby, co Blofelda zavřeli do vězení na doživotí. Alberici byl ve skutečnosti ještě horší než německý megalomaniak – což jeho podřízeným naprosto vyhovovalo. Jeho vláda byla drsnější a krutější, ale všechny obchody, transakce, sledování i nájemné vraždy probíhaly s mnohem větší efektivitou i stupněm úspěšnosti.

První muž se zvednul a oba svižně pokračovali v cestě nahoru bez vyřčení jediného slova. Všimli si, že stůl je mírně poškozený, ale stále funkční a nebude nejmenším problémem ho přeprogramovat. Tak dlouho, jak měla polovina populace jejich SIM karty, nic SPECTRE nestálo v cestě za ‚očištěním‘ planety Země od nákazy, jakým lidstvo bylo. 

Starší a menší ze dvou mužů přešel ke stolu, opřel se o jeho okraje a se samolibým a prohnaným úšklebkem ve tváři prohlásil: „Tohle budou vskutku velkolepé Vánoce.“


	2. Chapter 2

James pozoroval Q soustředěně se vrtat v jakési základní desce od laptopu už nějakou tu dobu. Nikdy by ho to nenudilo, jen tak sedět na pohovce, kterou tam Q měl kvůli častému přespávání po dlouhých nocích strávených v práci, kdy ho ani on, ani Moneypenny nemohli donutit jít domů, a sledovat ho při práci. Nemohl si pomoct než se celou tu dobu usmívat. Q se skrz lupu díval na složité obvody, s lehce pootevřenými ústy a špičkou jazyka vystrčenou ven, jeho útlé prsty svírající pinzetu a maličkou pájecí pistoli. Sem tam si něco potichu zamumlal nebo odložil nářadí, když musel deskou pohnout. V místnosti vládlo ticho, až na hučení centrálního vytápění, dech obou mužů přítomných v laboratoři a rachocení nářadí. Takhle to měl Q nejradši – pracovat v klidu a ničím nerušen. 

Na věčnou přítomnost Dvojité nuly už si zvyknul dávno. Dřív ho svým troufalým chováním rozčiloval, ba i doháněl k šílenství, ale ty časy už jsou dávno pryč. Dokud je agent ticho a ničím ho nerozptyluje (tuhle podmínku neplní moc často, ale co už s tím Q může nadělat; to má za to, že žije s tím drzým špionem v jednom bytě), může si tam dělat, co chce. V rozumných mírách, samozřejmě. 

James se na chvíli naklonil dopředu a potom se rozhodnul lehnout si na záda. Přecejen je nemilosrdným zabijákem pro Královnu a Vlast, a ne nějaká kočka domácí, takže nevydrží posedět dlouho. Q si pomyslel, že by potřebovat Rubikovu kostku nebo alespoň mobil plný her na zabavení. Chtěl dokonce odložit páječku a lupu na malou chvilku a vstát – už byl docela unavený, musel si přiznat, a bolely ho oči, ruce i zadnice – když ho najednou vyrušilo neočekávané pípnutí příchozí zprávy na jeho notebooku. Lehce nadskočil na židli. 

Posunul rameno s lupou na stranu, odložil nářadí i desku a nasměroval pohled na zprávou aktivovanou obrazovku počítače. Zaměřil se na kolonku odesílatele, a když spatřil adresu, téměř ho polil studený pot. Q nemohl uvěřit svým očím: email byl od jeho _rodičů_. Teď, po čtyřech letech se ozvali, z ničeho nic? Váhal s kliknutím na zprávu, ale nakonec se k tomu odhodlal a začal číst. 

Oči mu rychle létaly po slovech. James ležící na gauči otočil hlavu směrem ke svému partnerovi, a když viděl znepokojení v jeho očích, s náznakem obav v hlase se zeptal: „Co se děje, Q?“

„Představ si, Jamesi, že se mi po letech ozvali ti dva lidé, které mám v rodném listu zapsané jako rodiče, s pozvánkou na Vánoce,“ odpověděl výstrojní důstojník britské tajné služby zcela vážně, ale trochu skepticky. Nevěřil, že by to mohla být pravda. „Chtějí, abych s nimi a svými bratry strávil letošní svátky, z ničeho nic. Jo, a prý můžu někoho vzít s sebou.“ Odfrknul si.

Vzhlédl od monitoru a podíval se na Bonda zpoza svých brýlí, čímž naznačil, kdo by ten ‚někdo‘ teoreticky mohl být, kdyby ovšem jel. To v žádném případě nepřipadalo v úvahu. „Nemám vůbec ponětí proč zrovna teď,“ ještě dodal šeptem. 

James se převalil na bok, aby viděl Q úplně a nemusel přitom kroutit krk a podložil si hlavu rukou, jeho rty se opět protáhly do lehkého, chápavého úsměvu. „Tak to je dobrá zpráva, vždycky jsem chtěl poznat tvé rodiče, a tys vždycky odmítnul. Kdy vyrážíme? A hlavně, kam?“ zeptal se James duchaplně, přestože věděl, že Q odmítne, ostatně jako vždy.

„Nikam, Jamesi, nikam,“ oznámil Q a viděl Bonda nakrčit obočí v otázce. „Protože to jednoduše nemohu přijmout. Byl jsem jim jedno, nikdy se neozvali – jediný, s kým jsem kdy přišel do kontaktu od té doby, co pracuju pro MI6 je můj nejstarší bratr, a to jenom proto, že to tu celé řídí – a teď, po tom incidentu se SIM kartami si najednou vzpomněli a je jim to líto? Jenom teď, když si uvědomili, že o mě mohli přijít? Vždyť ani nemají ponětí, kde pracuju, proboha!“ Už to nevydržel. Nervy se mu v hlavě napínaly už dost dlouho, a po přečtení toho emailu konečně praskly. Q si potřeboval ulevit už dost dlouho, zaregistroval James. Jakže dlouho tu vůbec sedí a fidlá se v součástkách? 

James buď poznámku o Q-ho bratrovi nezaregistroval, nebo se ji rozhodl přejít.

„Ale Q—“

„Nepojedu na Vánoce k rodičům. Co když nastane celonárodní poplach, nebo nás napadnou plastoví Santové s trumpetami a vražedné stromečky, a já se budu válet někde na venkově a přejídat se cukrovím místo toho, abych byl tady v R&D a hlídal zabezpečení? A co William a Kate? Navíc, nesnáším Vánoce.“ To už měli všichni tři bratři společné.

„Q-divize i naše kočky bez tebe přežijí pár dní. Prosím, Andrew, vrátím ten Aston, který jsi mi dal na podzim. Potom,“ prosil James a nasadil ten nejlepší svůdný obličej, který dokázal. Už nějakou tu dobu se vehementně snažil dostat svého partnera ven na dovolenou – kamkoliv, hlavně pryč z osamělé laboratoře – a tohle byla dokonalá příležitost. Dokonce použil jeho pravé jméno místo obvyklého aliasu. Sice už pro ně měl vymyšlené jiné plány, ale ty ještě může přehodnotit. „A odkdy nesnášíš Vánoce? Co si pamatuju, na výroční vánoční party jsi vždycky dorazil.“

James vstal z pohovky a šel směrem ke Q-ho pracovnímu stolu rychlými kroky. Obešel ho a v náklonu ho zezadu objal, ruce kolem hrudníku. Přitulil se k němu a vtiskl mu letmý polibek k uchu. Q měl ruce stále natažené dopředu a napětí v jeho svalech, které James cítil i přes látku dalšího příšerného barevného svetru, prozrazovalo, že je docela naštvaný a nechce svůj názor změnit. Ovšem, je teprve jednadvacátého, do Štědrého dne času dost.

„Jedno slovo: Moneypenny. Vždyť víš, že ta dokáže přemluvit kohokoliv k čemukoliv. Dokonce i Alec poslušně umývá nádobí v kuchyňce od té doby, co mu vyhrožovala s nožíkem v ruce a prstem na tlačítku ‚M‘ v telefonu,“ odpověděl Q na poznámku o party a vzpomínka na tu akci v kuchyni před pár měsíci dokázala jeho obličej povolit v uchechtnutí. Deska ležela na stole bez povšimnutí, a protože už byla jedna v noci, rozhodnul se Q vrátit se k ní další den. 

James si to pamatoval moc dobře. To mu připomnělo, že by mohl přinutit Eve přinutit Q jet na tu dovolenou. Sice by jí musel slíbit nejméně dva týdny zalévat květiny a udělat všechno nutné papírování s dávno vypršeným deadlinem, ale stálo by to za to. Poznat Q-ho rodiče a bratry, o kterých vůbec netušil, kdo by mohli být, po dvou letech – už je načase. Přece by se za něj Q nestyděl, že ne? 

„A Vánoce nesnáším odjakživa.“

„A nechceš to alespoň zvážit? Sám jsi to řekl, neviděl jsi nikoho z nich čtyři roky,“ naléhal James a snažil se z něj vyloudit souhlas dalšími jemnými polibky, což se za chvíli jaksi zvrhlo v pořádné muchlování se na jedné malé stoličce, s Jamesem sedícím Q v klíně a rukama kolem jeho krku a ve vlasech. Jak moc měl rád ty jeho tmavé rozcuchané kudrny. 

„Slib mi, že to alespoň zvážíš,“ prohlásil Bond, když se konečně od sebe odtáhli, lehce udýchaně, a natáhl se pro ještě jednu poslední mlaskavou pusu. Nejraději by tu s ním ale seděl celou věcnost a nikdy se nerozdělil. Vůbec netušil proč, ale něco na Q ho prostě fascinovalo, přitahovalo jako nikdy předtím a způsobovalo, že se ho nemohl nabažit, jako nějaký puberťák opilý láskou. Nikdy ani nebyl spokojenější – a nikdy neměl větší strach.

„No dobře, no dobře, ale jenom protože tak sakra dobře líbáš. Ovšem, neslibuju vůbec nic. Proč vlastně rušit tradici nákupů na vánočních trzích po celém Londýně, hm?“ podíval se Q Jamesovi do očí a dal tím najevo, jakou nechuť k cestě do rodného domu stále chová. Láskyplně přejel svému partnerovi rukou po zádech. 

„Říkal jsi, že nesnášíš Vánoce,“ James pohotově odpověděl.

„To je pravda.“

„Tak proč—ale, to jedno.“ Bond se podíval na hodinky a uvědomil si, že je docela ospalý z toho polehávání na gauči. „Každopádně, už bychom měli jít domů, nemyslíš? Potřebuješ se vyspat. Nemůžu se na ty tvé kruhy pod očima dívat,“ řekl starostlivě. Q zjistil, že James Bond v mnoha ohledech vůbec není tím, kým se zdá být. Dokázal se starat, dokázal se uvolnit, dokázal milovat. A dokázal i jakž takž žít normálním, domácím životem, kde byl jenom James a ne 007.

Q otevřel ústa, chystaje se vyslovit něco na protest, ale nenadále zívnul a to ho přinutilo změnit názor a přikývnout. „Tak dobře. Ale napřed ze mě musíš slézt,“ přikázal Jamesovi věcně s tenkým úsměvem a letmou pusou a pustil se ho, aby vůbec vstát mohl. Ne, vůbec to nebylo směšné. 

Řekl si, že možná, ale jen možná, s pěti—dobře, desetiprocentní pravděpodobností zváží máminu nabídku. Divil se už jen tomu, že má emailový účet. Vždycky ji považoval v tomhle ohledu za neschopnou.

James vstal, čímž umožnil Q udělat to samé, vypnout laptop, sbalit si pár věcí včetně počítače do tašky, zhasnout a odejít z laboratoře jako poslední. Žádný z jeho poskoků tam nebyl tak dlouho (za což byl James vděčný). Na loďce odjeli k místu, kde stojí zaparkovaný Jamesův šedý Aston Martin (který slíbil Q vrátit, jenže udělat to nechtěl a nemínil) a namířili si to do Notting Hillu.

Když o jedny ohřívané asijské nudle, sprchu a ještě víc muchlání později ležel Q v posteli, (tentokrát) oblečený v pyžamu a zahalený tmou, ve které se vždycky tak dobře přemýšlí, zvýšil šanci zvážení pozvánky na celých 40 procent, což znamenalo hodně, ačkoliv se tak nemuselo zdát.

 

A překvapivě, o tři dny později, když konečně dostala polovina MI6 volno, stál před masivními dveřmi červeného domu ozdobenými vánočním věncem, ruku v ruce s Jamesem a s druhou rukou nataženou před sebe připravenou zaklepat. Nebyl si ovšem vůbec jistý a moc se mu do toho nechtělo. Váhal. 

Jamese to stálo poměrně dost přemlouvání, slibů, maličkých pozorností a vášnivého milování, aby ho k tomu dokopal. Nicméně tam stáli a James stisknul Q-ho ruku v aktu povzbuzení. Jeho partner se konečně přiměl k natažení ruky ještě více dopředu a udeření do dřeva. Jeho rodiče byli staromódní a byli neradi, když někdo zvonil. Tvrdili, že je to pokaždé vyleká. 

Q si říkal, jestli to nebyla chyba. Možná ano. Ale to už se nedalo vrátit zpět. Slyšel tlumené mluvení, šouravé kroky a nakonec blížící se klapání podpatků. Okamžitě poznal matčino tempo a délku kroků. Otočil hlavu, aby se podíval Jamesovi do očí a ten ho slabým kývnutím ujistil, že všechno bude v pořádku. 

Dveře se otevřely a za nimi vykoukla zaoblená malá žena s šedými vlasy oblečená v červeném kardiganu – jeho matka. Jakmile uviděla svého třetího, nejmladšího syna, zarazila se i rozzářila zároveň. Smíšené pocity byly v její tváři znatelně rozpoznatelné. Po chvilce napětí ale překročila práh a objala svého syna a prohlásila, „Tak konečně ses rozhodl ukázat, Andrew Sherrinforde Holmesi!“ 

Q ji objal nazpátek, nemohl si pomoct, přecejen to byla jeho matka. James se při zmínce Q-ho prostředního jména – Sherrinford – zakřenil a Q nad ním protočil panenky. Odtáhl se od matky a pohleděl na otce, který už také stál ve dveřích, když se dozvěděl, kdo dorazil. Přivítali se rychlým objetím a pár prohozenými slovy. Pan Holmes taktéž nosil svetr, béžový s knoflíčky. Tak odtud vítr vane, uvědomil si James.

James se představil Q-ho matce se svým obvyklým ‚Bond. James Bond.‘ a ještě dodal informaci, že je jeho partner. Jestli ji to nějak udivilo, nedala nic najevo. Nabídl ruku a ona ji stiskla; její stisk byl kupodivu docela pevný. Usmála se. Jamesův drsný vzhled, neustále ostražitý, shrnující pohled v modrých očích a zkušenostmi ostřílená tvář se nezdála ji znepokojit ani v nejmenším. No, alespoň neměl obvyklé nóbl oblečení, ale trochu víc všední kalhoty a kabát.

Q už byl vevnitř, vítaný – ne moc nadšeně – nejstarším bratrem. Když ho Bond spatřil a uvědomil si, že Q-ho příjmení je vlastně Holmes a kdo jeho bratr je, lehce zpozorněl. Mycroft, šéf tajné služby, který byl nadřízený i samotného M, mu věnoval tvrdý pohled jasně vyjadřující: _pokud se Andrewovi něco stane, sám vás zabiju, 007_. Moc dobře věděl, kdo Bond je; však se také jednou nebo dvakrát setkali, ještě ve starém velitelství Šestky. James mu pohled oplatil, ale potřásl si rukou i s ním. Neviděl ho ovšem moc rád. Ten muž byl osina v zadku M i celé MI6 odjakživa.

Pan Holmes je oba pozval dovnitř a řekl, že boty si zouvat nemusí. James i Q si svlékli kabát a teplou zimní parku a pověsili svršky na věšák v předsíni. Pan Holmes uvedl oba dva do obývacího pokoje, centra dění domu. Bond ostražitým pohledem skenoval okolí pro případné hrozby, ale jediné, co viděl, byla vánoční výzdoba, uklizené prostory a hodně kýčovitých předmětů a knih. Mycroft se odebral do kuchyně a James si všimnul, že si sedl ke stolu v kuchyni vedle nějakého šedivějícího, ale docela pohledného muže zhruba jeho věku a ten druhý muž se k němu přisunul blíž – dost blízko na to, aby z toho vydedukoval, že jsou ve vztahu. Takže nejméně dva ze tří bratrů jsou homosexuální, zajímavé. Pro paní Holmesovou to muselo být těžké, pomyslel si. 

Celou dobu držel Q za ruku. Prošli kolem několika zavřených dveří až dozadu do obýváku, kde si oba muži okamžitě všimli velkého vánočního stromku. Celý dům voněl po sušenkách a pomerančích. 

V jednom křesle přímo naproti vchodu seděl vysoký, bledý, tmavovlasý muž v obleku dost podobný na Q – kudrnaté vlasy, ostré rysy, špičatá tvář, štíhlá postava – takže třetí bratr, pravděpodobně. Na jeho klíně odpočívala poměrně mladá, hezká žena s taktéž tmavými a dlouhými vlasy oblečená v přiléhavých džínech a tmavě červené saténové halence. Hlavou se opírala muži o rameno a on ji držel kolem pasu. Oba vypadali poměrně znuděně a mužovy oči těkaly po celém pokoji, jakoby tam něco hledal, nebo se snažil vyřešit nějaký problém. Ani se neobtěžoval vzhlédnout, kdyby Q nepromluvil a nepředstavil mu Jamese: „Rád tě zase vidím, Sherlocku. Tohle je James Bond, můj partner. Jamesi, Sherlock Holmes – prostřední bratr.“ Potom se se zdviženým obočím podíval na tu ženu. Neznal ji. „Myslím, že my dva jsme ještě nebyli představeni. Andrew Holmes.“ 

Jistěže je to Sherlock Holmes, ten detektiv. Byla to ostuda, že to Jamesovi nedošlo. 

Brunetka se zvedla a s ctižádostivým úsměvem potřásla Q rukou. „Irene Holmesová. Jsem Sherlockova žena.“ To ho šokovalo _Sherlock má manželku?_ Nikdy by nečekal, že by vůbec kdy mohl s někým randit, natož se oženit. Všiml si, že je pohledná, s výraznými rysy, poměrně dost make-upem a v drahém oblečení. Jejím vyjadřováním i stylem mu vzdáleně připomínala Jamese. Znal ji ale jen pár sekund, a z takhle krátké známosti toho moc usoudit nedovedl. Q nikdy tak dobrý v dedukcích nebyl, jemu vždy lépe šla věda a informatika.

Sherlock nevstal. Kývnul na Jamese a Q a řekl: „Také tě rád vidím, bratře.“ Z jeho tónu bylo poznat, že to nešlo od srdce a zase tak upřímně to nemyslí. Takže je víc jako Mycroft. „Doufám, že tenhleten James Bond není tak příšerně nudný a hloupý jako ten poslední.“ A ještě je drzý. To, a genialitu, má Q společné s oběma bratry, jak je vidět. 

Sice nevstal, ale prohlédl si Jamese od hlavy až k patě zkušeným, posuzujícím pohledem. Zkoušel o něm něco zjistit pomocí svých geniálních dedukčních schopností, to James pochopil. Říkal si, kolik toho asi už ví za těch pár sekund.

 _Norman nebyl nudný a už vůbec ne hloupý,_ chtělo se Q dodat, ale usoudil, že hádat se s Sherlockem nemá smysl.

James se přestal zabývat zvláštním párem na křesle a otočil se na druhou stranu místnosti k pohovce a dalším dvěma křeslům a krev mu náhle ztuhla v žilách, když spatřil blonďatou ženu s krátkými vlasy, kterou myslel, že už v životě neuvidí, s malou holčičkou na klíně a mužem po boku. Manžel, usoudil James. Nikdy by nečekal, že zrovna ona se kdy provdá, stejně jako Q to nečekal u Sherlocka. Oba dva se věnovali jejich dceři, tak dvouleté, hráli si s ní, mluvili na ni a vcelku se tvářili jako obyčejný manželský pár, jenže James moc dobře věděl, co je blondýna doopravdy zač. Okamžitě se vydal směrem k nim dlouhými, těžkými kroky napříč pokojem, a to je donutilo vzhlédnout. Všichni na ně zírali – Sherlock, Irene i Holmesovi.

Maryiny oči i tvář ztuhly šokem a její výraz náhle zvážněl; úsměv jakoby nikdy neexistoval. Instinktivně přitiskla holčičku blíž k sobě a její manžel pohledem těkal mezi Jamesem, Q, Mary a ostatními v místnosti. Mycroft a jeho přítel se do kolektivu odmítali zapojit a raději zůstali v kuchyni. 

„007,“ řekla suše chladným hlasem plným nepříjemných vzpomínek, o kterých si myslela, že už dávno zapomněla.

„001.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q je Andrew ve všech mých [anglických] povídkách, a nehodlala jsem to měnit ani tady. Však Sherlockovo první jméno je taky William, a ne Sherlock, že jo. Abych ho pojmenovala Sherrinford - to bych svýmu miláčkovi neudělala, děkuju pěkně.


	3. Chapter 3

**před dvaceti lety**

V podzemních prostorách jedné z přísně utajovaných budov Britské tajné služby se shromáždilo pět nejnovějších rekrutů z celého světa, ti nejnadějnější a s největším potenciálem stát se Dvojitou nulou. Čtyři muži a mezi nimi jediná žena, která byla mezi nimi zároveň i nejmladší. James Bond od britského námořnictva, ruský agent Yuriy Kruglov, Thomas Martinez, syn portugalského vojáka, Zaid Momani, jordánský mistr v různých druzích bojových umění, a Amanda Rattiganová s výcvikem u CIA.

Nervózně přešlapovali na místě a záměrně se vyhýbali jakékoliv konverzaci či sdružování se. Protokoly jim to ani nedovolovaly. Navíc tu byla možnost, že ne všech pět se dožije konce výcviku a povýšení na status agenta 00. S tím ovšem museli počítat, když se k tomu sami dobrovolně přihlásili. Napětí pomalu plnilo místnost až po strop – jak dlouho ještě budou muset čekat? 

Byla tam víceméně tma. Běžné oči lidské bytosti mohly rozpoznat siluety ostatních potencionálních špionů, zrcadla před nimi – dvojitého, bezpochyby – nějakého nábytku okolo stěn a dveří na levé straně. Jediný zdroj světla byly tlumené lampy na druhém konci místnosti. Panoval tam naprosté ticho, až do momentu, kdy se dveře odemkly a otevřely, což dovnitř vpustilo pruh silnějšího bílého světla. Všech pět lidí upřelo pohled na dveře v očekávání.

Dovnitř vstoupila žena menšího vzrůstu oděná v kalhotovém kostýmu a klapajících podpatcích na nohou a otočením spínače rozsvítila zářivky na stropě. Budoucí agenti si všimli jejích krátkých, hnědých vlasů a chladného výrazu ve tváři. Všichni si byli vědomi její identity – M, vedoucí MI6. 

„Vítejte u _Secret Intelligence Service_ ,“ prohlásila a změřila si pětici pohledem. Tohle bylo poprvé, co se s ní setkali tváří v tvář. „Následujte mne.“ 

M přešla místnost k jedné z dřevěných skříní na pravé straně a pětice ji následovala, v čele s Kruglovem. Rattiganová zástup uzavírala. Netrpělivě očekávali, co je tak zajímavého uvnitř té skříně, nebo jestli je to jen nějaký test, ale M lehce zatáhla za jedno z dveřních madel a automatický mechanismus na první pohled těžký kus nábytku odsunul do rohu. Prázdné místo za skříní odhalilo vstup do chodby vedoucí několik metrů vpřed a poté zahýbající doprava i doleva. Žárovky se samovolně rozsvítily.

Pětice opatrně nakoukla dovnitř, jakoby tam mělo čekat nějaké nebezpečí. Zdánlivě to byla jen obyčejná pustá chodba, ale kdo ví, co skrývala? Nicméně, M se opět dala do chůze vpřed a ponoukala mladší agenty, aby ji následovali. Na rozcestí zabočili doleva a potom ještě několikrát změnili směr, dokud konečně nedorazili ke dveřím, kterými vešli do rozlehlé místnosti ukrývající střelnici, posilovací nástroje a mnoho dalšího tělocvičného vybavení. Takže tělocvična.

M je zavedla přímo doprostřed tělocvičny a nařídila jim postavit se do zástupu a v pozor. „Agenti, váš výcvik právě začíná. Jsem si vědoma toho, že za sebou určitou praxi již máte, ale náš trénink je značně odlišný. Nemyslete si, že ho dokončíte všichni z vás; naopak, to se ještě nikdy nestalo. Přeji vám hodně štěstí.“ Nato pokývla hlavou a ústa se jí roztáhla v jakýsi krátký a lehký úsměv. Odešla dalšími dveřmi a ještě předtím než se stihly zavřít, vešel dovnitř další starší člen MI6 oblečený v černé teplákovce a s deskou s papíry v ruce. Zdá se, že výcvik opravdu začal.

 

***

 

Všichni až na Martineze, který neuspěl ve vědomostním testu, prošli až do finální části výcviku u Britské tajné služby. Úspěšně se stali tajnými agenty pro britskou vládu, ale dokud nesplní tu jedinou podmínku pro povýšení na Dvojitou nulu, totiž oprávněné a povolené vzití dvou životů, budou pouze regulérní špioni s malými, ne tak významnými úkoly. Čtveřice se ale přihlásila do Programu 00, a tudíž se právě nacházeli na prvních oficiálních misích, které měly otestovat jejich schopnosti, zodpovědnost, oddanost Británii a způsobilost pro povolání.

Bond v New Yorku, Kruglov ve Waddanu v Libyi, Momani v Kodani a Rattiganová v Dháce v Bangladéši. Jejich cílem byli nic méně a nic více než teroristé, překupníci, nepřátelští špioni nebo nebezpeční dealeři. Jedině zvládnutím tak náročného úkolu na 100 procent, a rovnou dvakrát, mohlo dokázat, že jsou statutu 00 hodni. 

Časem se z nich stali i přátelé, jak jen bylo přátelství mezi budoucími špiony možné. Občas spolu chodívali na pivo, na oběd, cvičit nebo jen tak ven; dokonce i s lidmi z ostatních oddělení, například z Výzkumu a vývoje nebo Personálního. Ti vysoce postavení, jako například starý Boothroyd nebo ostatní Dvojité nuly je zrovna moc v oblibě neměli, ale to jejich starostí nebylo. Brzo se také – pokud budou mít štěstí – stanou jedněmi z nich. 

 

***

 

Nakonec se povýšení dočkali pouze tři z původních pěti kandidátů. Rattiganová se jako jediná žena prokázala být tou nejšikovnější a nejúspěšnější. Vlastně jednou z nejlepších agentů vůbec, v celé historii MI6, a proto se po několika desítkách let obnovil titul 001, spolu se kterým dostala úplně novou identitu a původní Amanda Rattiganová ‚zemřela při autonehodě‘. Od té doby vystupovala jen jako Mary Morstanová. Všichni v celé MI6 si jí nadprůměrně vážili a byla tím nejrespektovanějším členem tajné služby po samotné M. Nikdo ani nemrknul nad tím, že na první pohled vypadá jenom jako třiadvacetiletá namyšlená blondýna. Právě ta skutečnost napomáhala věrohodnosti jejího krytí a na misích v utajení byla perfektně spolehlivá. Kódové jméno 001 si zasloužila více než právem.

Další ze skupiny, kdo uspěl, ale po delší době než Morstanová – celé čtyři měsíce – byl Kruglov. M usoudila, že je perfektní na pozici 006, ve které nahradil před dvěma lety zesnulého agenta. Stejně jako jeho kolegyně požádal o vymazání jakýchkoliv stop po Yuriym Kruglovovi, vzhledem k jeho minulosti. Ve zprávě stálo ‚zemřel při katastrofě na Kavkazu‘ a v nové složce se v kolonce se jménem vyjímalo velké černé Alec Trevelyan. 

Poslední, který uspěl, byl James Bond. Ten si pozici speciálního agenta udržel nejdéle ze všech a neprokázal se jako stoprocentně efektivní, kvůli lehké nedbalosti, chybějícím hlášením a častým aférám s muži i ženami, ale přesto plnil úkoly s přesností a nikdy se nestalo, že by neuspěl, i když explodovalo o budovu více. M s tím nebyla úplně šťastná, ale dostal kódové číslo 007. 007 byl agent precizní, inteligentní, lstivý a chladný, a to Bond splňoval perfektně. Jako jediný se staré identity nezbavil, naopak, byl na své jméno pyšný a chtěl, aby jeho nepřátelé věděli přesně, kdo to byl, jehož tvář byla to poslední, co kdy spatřili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Gean Rattigan je můj headcanon na A.G.RA. Vím, že s Dvojitýma nulama je to trochu jinak, ale tohle je canon-divergence fanfic. takže co už. Vždyť je to jedno.


	4. Chapter 4

**před čtyřmi lety**

Díky naprosto přesným instrukcím, které dostali od Q, 001 a 007 konečně dokázali lokalizovat 005 v jednom polorozpadlých domů kdesi v pustině blízko jednoho bulharského městečka. Právě včas, protože už jim ho zbývaly jenom tři minuty, než se spustí detonátor obrovské nálože umístěné pod hlavním náměstím schopné vyhladit celou vesnici z povrchu zemského. Museli ho urychleně dostat ven a ještě deaktivovat bombu. Na agentech bylo pouze zastavení odpočítávání, spínač byl dálkový a nacházel se ve stejné budově, u únosců.

Bond dlouhými kroky doběhl ke dveřím budovy. Tlačil je čas, takže dokonce zapomněl na opatrnost a nezkontroloval její okolí pro přítomnost nášlapných min či čehokoliv, co mohli teroristé k domu umístit. 001 by mu nejradši pořádně vyhubovala za lehkovážné počínání, kdyby je netlačil čas. Někdy si stále ještě říkala, jestli je Bond dobrý 007, protože podle jeho povahy by se spíš hodil na 0011. 

Agentka pozpátku přiklusala k Bondovi a neustále se rozhlížela kolem sebe se zbraní namířenou před sebe. Bylo divné, že kolem nich nebyla ani noha, pouze jedno černé SUV patřící MI6 a hnědý land rover únosců. 

Bond se pokusil dveře otevřít pomocí kliky, ale neúspěšně. Tak jednoduché to být nemohlo. Kousek popošel, znovu se rozběhnul a dřevěné dveře vykopnul tak, že s hlasitou ránou spadly na zem. Nestaral se o následky. Vkročil dovnitř se svým odjištěným Waltherem PPK/S drženým v obou rukou, teď už opatrně. Uvnitř domu byla skoro tma – okna byla zalučená dřevěnými prkny, a když se Bond dopátral vypínače, zjistil, že elektřina je nejspíš odpojená. Zajímalo ho, proč si vždycky únosci vybírají podezřelé opuštěné budovy, které vypadají, jako by se měly za pár chvil zhroutit, k držení zajatců. Už to bylo lehce klišé, ne? 

001 vytáhla baterku a rozsvítila ji. Namířila kužel světla doprostřed chodby. Nalevo i napravo od nich nebylo nic víc než stěny s mnoha zamčenými dveřmi a spousty pavučin. Kdokoliv tam dříve bydlel, odstěhoval se, a od té doby dům nemá majitele. Posvítila 007 na cestu dále do domu a on jí posunky naznačil, ať zůstane za ním a kryje mu záda. Obě Dvojité nuly svižně postupovaly dále do středu domu, kde se nacházelo schodiště vedoucí až do třetího patra. 

„005 je nahoře. Máme dvě minuty,“ přikázal Bond agentce Morstanové suše s vážnou tváří špiona a rychle vyběhl nahoru. Schody bral po třech, a taktéž Morstanová.

„Q, ve které místnosti přesně se nachází agent 005?“ zeptal se Bond udýchaně starého výzbrojního důstojníka při běhu nahoru. Komunikační kanály byly pořád otevřené. 

_„Běžte do třetího patra,“_ informoval ho Q a James protočil panenky, protože tohle přeci už dávno věděl a Q ho jenom zdržoval. Kdepak starý dobrý major Boothroyd. _„Zahněte doleva a vstupte do bytu číslo 12. Měl by být tam, pokud se systém neplete.“_

 _Pokud se systém neplete_ , to byla vážně užitečná informace. Bond ale neměl čas o tom přemýšlet a dosprintoval ke dveřím bytu, následován 001 v patách. 005 nepochybně nebyl sám, takže se připravil na okamžitý útok. Tentokrát už to nepůjde tak hladce. Naštěstí byli dva. 

Bond opět vykopnul dveře, což spustilo automatický mechanismus, který vystřelil dvě střely ve směru Bonda a Morstanové.

Ve zlomku vteřiny se oba agenti skrčili, aby je kulky nezasáhly. Divili se, že únosci byli tak naivní, aby si mysleli, že bude stačit jeden náboj. Chabý mechanismus, ale vymyšlený byl dobře, to se musí uznat. 

Vtom se spustila další palba, tentokrát ze samopalu. Agenti se rychle schovali za stěnu a připravili se útok opětovat. 005 nebyl nikde v dohledu, takže ohrožen výstřely nebyl. Bond se zaposlouchal – snažil se určit polohu střelce. Byl blíže ke dveřím, takže udělal první krok a vypálil tolik nábojů, dokud neuslyšel zasténání, konec palby a tupou ránu, jak muž spadl na zem – což bylo pět. Nezdálo se, že by uvnitř byl ještě někdo další, takže vstoupil do bytu a Morstanová ho následovala. Ani jeden z nich nepustil a nezajistil pistoli.

Rozdělili se, aby našli 005 a spínač co nejrychleji. Už jim zbývala jen minuta. Bond běžel doprava a Morstanová doleva. 

Bond otevřel jedny dveře a našel za nimi prázdnou místnost, ale když otevřel další, našel za nimi bezvládného agenta 005 přivázaného k židli, spoutaného a zbitého. Na čelo mu mířil další samopal připojený k malému zařízení odpočítávajícímu čas do exploze a pohybovému senzoru. Velká červená čísla říkala 00:39.

„Našel jsem 005 i spínač,“ ohlásil 007 do komunikátoru. Mohli to slyšet Q i 001. 

Bond přiběhl k židli a pozorně si prohlédl mechanismus. Pokud se pokusí zrušit odpočet, musí krabičku vzít do ruky a otočit, ale to by znamenalo pohnout s ní, a to – prásk, 005 s dírou v hlavě. Kdyby se pokusil osvobodit agenta, dopadlo by to stejně. Poněkud bezvýchodná situace. Bond se musel rozhodnout rychle – zachránit agenta britské tajné služby, což bylo původním účelem téhle mise, a nechat zemřít několik tisíc nevinných lidí, nebo obětovat jeden život a zachránit všechny ostatní?

Volba byla těžká i jednoduchá zároveň. Věděl, že M byla schopná obětovat život agenta v nouzi, když nebyla jiná možnost, a právě teď nebyla. Už už vztahoval ruku k zařízení, když se do místnosti vřítila 001. Byla velmi chytrá, a tak okamžitě pochopila, o co se jedná. 

„Ne, to nemůžeš udělat, Jamesi. Zabiješ ho!“ zařvala a snažila se Bondovu ruku zastavit v pohybu vpřed. On zareagoval rychle a popadl agentčinu ruku v černé rukavici dřív, než stihla něco udělat. 

Časomíra hlásila 00:24.

„Je to jeden život proti tisícům, Mary. Musím to udělat. Nemám jinou možnost.“ Podíval se 001 do očí a spatřil v nich zoufalost. 005 byl Maryiným partnerem na misích i v životě. Po bledé tváři se jí začla kutálet slza, a pak další. Vzlykla. 

„Prosím, Jamesi!“ vyhrkla a snažila se Jamese dostat pryč od stojanu se zbraní a čidlem. „Anthonyho život je cennější než život nějakých vesničanů, které ani neznáš.“ Pocity jí úplně zatemnily úsudek; tohle nebyla ta chladná a rázná 001, kterou Bond znal. Ale chápal ji. Nikdy nezapomenul na Vesper. 

„Omlouvám se, Mary. Opravdu se omlouvám,“ řekl soucitně a skoro odhodil 001 stranou. Rychle sáhnul po zařízení ukazujícím 00:19, vzal pistoli a prohnal krabičkou dvě kulky. Věděl, že to zařízení naprosto vyřadí z provozu a už nebude schopno dát signál náloži. Neměl dost času na to, aby odšrouboval kryt a vypnul ho ručně.

Ještě se snažil stojan se samopalem povalit na bok, ale už bylo pozdě. Mechanismus se spustil hned, jak se Bond zařízení dotkl. Nemohl kulkám zabránit v dosažení cíle, jímž byl agent 005, Anthony Burkins. 

Když uslyšel, jak se zavrtaly do agentova těla, lehce sebou cuknul a zavřel oči. Přecejen to byl jeho dobrý přítel a Maryin partner.

To mu připomnělo – Mary. Otočil se a viděl, jak vstává ze země a běží k 005. Křičela a brečela. Dřepla si k tělu a třásla s ním, jako by ho mohla oživit. Byla zoufalá a neuvažovala rozumně. Vrhla se na Anthonyho a kolébala ho v rukou; nechtěla si přiznat, že je pryč a nechtěla ho nechat odejít. Ještě ne.

Bond taktéž vstal a šel za ní, ale když se pokusil položit jí na ramena útěšnou ruku, chytla ho za ni a zkroutila ji, až to Bonda bolelo. Občas zapomínal, že to pořád byla nejlepší agentka v historii Šestky. 

„Nenávidím tě!“ vykřikla nevraživě a ze slzných kanálků jí vyhrkly další slané slzy. 

„Já vím, Mary, já vím. A vím, že mě za to budeš nenávidět do konce života, ale teď musíme jít,“ odvětil Bond a odtáhl 001 od 005. Už se tolik nevzpouzela. Vlastně se divil, že na něj nenamířila pistoli. Bond zkontroloval hodinky.  
Už uběhlo dost času na to, aby bezpečně usoudil, že exploze nenastane. Město je v bezpečí, ale za jakou cenu?

„Nemůžeme ho tu jen tak nechat! Ty a ten tvůj ledabylý přístup a drsné chování a modré oči a dvojsmysly—ale myslíš ty taky někdy na ostatní, parchante?! Já ho tu nenechám!“

„Už je o to postaráno… že ano, Q?“

 _„Ano, už jsem poslal helikoptéru. Moji technici zneškodní bombu, zajistí místo činu a vyzvednou tělo,“_ potvrdil Q skrz vysílačku a ještě dodal: „Jaká to tragédie. Všichni jsme měli 005 rádi. Vracel vybavení v pořádku a poslouchal rozkazy.“ Bond si byl jistý, že si ten starý inženýr povzdechnul. 

„Tony je víc než obyčejné _tělo_ ,“ vyštěkla 001 jako odpověď na Q-ho poznámku. „Jak to můžete říct tak klidně? Jak se vám bude v noci spát, Q? Jak se vám bude spát s vědomím, že máte podíl na prachsprosté vraždě?“ 

„To by stačilo, 001,“ řekl 007 klidně a táhnul Mary pryč z bytu. Musel ji držet dost pevně. „On za nic nemůže.“ _Protože to je vina jen a jen těch bastardů, co se opovážili unést 005 a nastražit ho jako návnadu._

Bond odvedl agentku Morstanovou k autu a sedl si za volant. Ona se schoulila jako uvzlykaný balíček neštěstí na zadní sedadla a po celou dobu jízdy na nejbližší letiště nepromluvila už ani slovo. Měla na to právo, naštvat se na Bonda, to rozhodně ano. Ale opravdu nebyla jiná možnost.

 

Večer už byli oba agenti zpět v Anglii, na základně MI6 ve Vauxhallu. Seděli v kanceláři M a poslouchali hlášení o misi. Neúspěšné misi. Sice zabránili katastrofě, ale původní důvod, proč vůbec jeli do Bulharska, byla záchrana 005. A ten se nevrátil.

Druhý den přivezou tělo agenta 005. Pohřeb bude v neděli. 

Agentka Morstanová podala okamžitou výpověď. Už nechtěla mít s Bondem ani s tajnou službou nic společného. M to přijmout nechtěla, samozřejmě, Morstanová byla její nejspolehlivějším a nejpřesnějším operativcem, a nechtěla se toho nadějného talentu vzdát. Od hranice odchodu do důchodu agentů 00 byla přecejen ještě osm let daleko. 

Nakonec ale rezignaci přijala, s povzdechem a poslední nabídku, jestli si to nechce ještě rozmyslet. Morstanová si to nechtěla rozmyslet. M papír podepsala a pozice agenta 001 byla oficiálně volná. Nikdy však znovu neobsazená – zatím.

Mary Morstanová s pýchou odešla z budovy MI6 a nikoho ze zaměstnanců, včetně Bonda, už nikdy neviděla, nebo alespoň o tom nevěděla.

 

Až do 24. prosince 2015, kdy potkala nejen 007, ale i toho mladého Q, který byl shodou okolností Sherlockův bratr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Když říkám Q, myslím toho s knírem, co byl R u Boothroyda, před naším Q.


	5. Chapter 5

Napětí v místnosti se stupňovalo. James a Mary na sebe nepřestali vrhat vražedné pohledy, a kdyby její malá dcerka oblečená celá v červené a růžové neotočila hlavičku k matce a nezačala něco mumlat, což donutilo Mary sklonit hlavu a zase se jí věnovat, bůhví jak dlouho by ta trapná chvíle trvala.

Q se vzpamatoval jako první a řekl, lehce zmateně, což u něj nebylo moc časté: „001? Ta slavná 001, to jste vy? No, jste si podobná, to musím uznat.“

Došel až k páru na sedačce a natáhl ruku, aby si s Mary potřásl. „Velice mě těší. Andrew Holmes.“ Dodal by ještě, že je výzbrojní důstojník MI6, ale jelikož ani jeden z rodičů nevěděl, kde vlastně pracuje, a oba byli v místnosti přítomni, nemohl. Tak nějak tušil, že to 001 stejně ví. 

„Ano, slyšela jsem o vás. Ale co tu proboha dělá on?“ Opět zaměřila pohled na Bonda. „Mary Watsonová, mimochodem.“

Q si potřásl rukou i s jejím manželem, který se nadstavil jako John Watson, a usmál se na holčičku. Byla roztomilá a Q měl vždycky děti rád, stejně jako kočky. Nechtěl o tom Jamesovi říkat, protože dva roky je ještě dost brzy a on si nebyl jistý, jestli by to James viděl stejně, ale jednou by s ním rád adoptoval dítě, jestli se třeba někdy vezmou… Zaplašil tu myšlenku. 

Q věděl, co se stalo, samozřejmě. Četl o té jisté misi a neslavné rezignaci agentky 001 a četl i o jejích skutcích. 

„To je trochu komplikované,“ podíval se z Mary na Jamese a přísným pohledem mu naznačil, ať je raději zticha o tom, že jsou partneři. O tom věděl své. „Ale obávám se, že tu zůstane po celé svátky, takže si zkuste jeden druhého nevšímat.“ To byla asi ta nejlepší rada, kterou mohl nabídnout. 

„Mary, o co jde? Kdo je ten muž a odkud ho znáš?“ zmateně se ptal manželky John a zamračil se. 

„Někdo z mé minulosti. Nezabývej se tím, zlato,“ snažila se ho uspokojit odpovědí a podívala se na něj. Byl to nepatrný úsměv na její tváři? Musela ho milovat, jako kdysi milovala 005. Bylo to svým způsobem smutné. 

„Pojď, Abigail, jdeme do kuchyně za strejdou Mycroftem a strejdou Gregem.“ Mary vstala, držící dceru v rukou, přitiskla si ji na hruď a odšourala se přes celé přízemí do kuchyně. Johna nechala v obýváku. 

On ovšem sám vstal a rozhodl se ji následovat. Zastavil se, když procházel kolem Jamese a představil se i jemu. „James Bond,“ odvětil vyšší a starší muž. Už tu stihl poznat skoro všechny kromě ‚strejdy Grega‘, toho Mycroftova přítele, a ženy v zeleném. James nevěděl, kolik z Maryiny minulosti toho její manžel ví, a tak radši nic nedodal. 

John se trochu rozpačitě zarazil a potom odešel pryč. Cestou pohleděl na Sherlocka a Irene, kteří si celou dobu tiše o něčem povídali (Sherlock byl mírně nervózní a podrážděný a vypadal, jakoby si vážně chtěl jít zakouřit), a mlčící hostitele, kteří se tvářili stejně jako on, trochu rozpačitě, zmateně a nechápavě. Nevěděli, o co jde – jak by také mohli, nemají ani ponětí o tom, kdo byla Mary zač předtím, než poznala Johna. 

„Dobrá, kdo chce sušenku? Domácí,“ zeptala se paní Holmesová pohotově, aby ulehčila atmosféru, usmála se na své syny a odcupitala do jídelny. Vrátila se s tácem vánočního pečiva, které vypadalo opravdu krásně a vonělo pomeranči – tak to byla ta vůně, která byla v domě cítit, když se vstoupilo dovnitř. 

Q si uvědomil, že má vlastně hrozný hlad. Ty sušenky míval vždycky rád a připomněly mu všechny ty Vánoce trávené v tomhle domě, když byl ještě dítě. Od té doby, co šel na univerzitu, už je neviděl jinak než dva dny staré v zapařené krabičce, kterou matka schovávala v kredenci před ostatními jenom pro něj. Čerstvou už neměl… ani si nepamatoval. 

Okamžitě šel k matce a sáhnul po dvou pomerančovo-čokoládových sušenkách a do jedné se zakousnul. Vychutnával si tu báječnou chuť hořké čokolády a pomerančové kůry ve vanilkovém těstě upečeném tak akorát. Zavřel oči a znovu si vzpomenul na dětství. „Mmmhhmm,“ vyloudil ze sebe, „jsou opravdu vynikající, mami. Už ani nevím, proč jsem sem nechtěl jezdit.“ 

„Ale víš, Andrew. A nemysli si, že ti to odpouštím!“ lamentovala, ale srdce měla dobré a bylo na ní vidět, že zase tak vážně to nemyslí. Zato pan Holmes…

Také si vzal sušenku. Paní Holmesová přešla těch pár kroků k Jamesovi a nabídla mu také. Nejprve chtěl odmítnout, ale pak mu Q řekl: „Vezmi si jednu, Jamesi, jsou úžasné.“ Jeho výraz a to, jak se nad tou sušenkou rozplýval, ho přesvědčilo, aby si jednu vzal, i když na tohle nikdy moc nebyl. Co se týče Vánoc, znamenaly pro něj párty na základně MI6 a nákupy na trzích, nikdy moc nebyl na rodinné sešlosti. Tohle byla výjimka, že to byl on, kdo přemluvil Q, aby sem jeli. Měl by být zdvořilý a nabídnout si. 

„Děkuji, paní Holmesová,“ řekl, lehce se pousmál a kousl si do pečiva. Q měl pravdu – byly úžasné. Byl si jistý tím, že vánoční sušenka Q-ho matky je jedna z nejlepších věcí, co kdy ochutnal, a že ochutnal _opravdu hodně věcí_. Ta kombinace čokolády, vanilky a pomerančů byla prostě správná. 

„Jsem ráda, že vám chutná,“ prohlásila matka radostně a otočila se na ostatní v místnosti. „Irene, vezmi si taky, jsi tak hubená!“ 

Irene znovu vstala a vzala z tácu čtyři sušenky, čímž paní Holmesovou značně potěšila. Vrátila se k Sherlockovi a dala mu jednu, zbytek si nechala pro sebe, a to Q lehce překvapilo. Myslel by si, že žena jako ona – z vyšších kruhů, dobře oblečená podle nejnovější módy – si bude striktně hlídat figuru a něčím jako lehce přeslazenou vánoční sušenkou pohrdne, ale ona ne. 

„Máme hrozný hlad, že ano?“ zašeptala, ale dost hlasitě na to, aby to všichni slyšeli, a jemně si pohladila břicho, dívajíc se přitom na Sherlocka. Aha. 

Všimla si, že se na ni James a Q dívají a mrkla na ně. _Vážně mrkla_. 

Jako by pět Holmesů už nebylo dost, nepočítaje další příbuzné jako sestru pana Holmese a její rodinu, a teď na světě ještě bude malý klon toho otravného sociopatického detektiva Sherlocka Holmese, který je náhodou Q-ho bratr. 

Sherlock své ženě a jejímu břichu věnoval nepřítomný úsměv a potom zavřel oči. Pod jeho přiklopenými víčky byly vidět kmitající panenky, jakoby se snažil něco vyhrabat v paláci myšlenek. Řešil případ i teď, o Vánocích? Rozhodně se na něco snažil soustředit. Možná to bylo jenom usilovné potlačování chuti na cigaretu. Rty měl přitisknuté k sobě a jeho výraz je zamyšlený, s vráskami na čele. Sušenky se ani nedotkl. 

Q mu chtěl říct, že mu ta sušenka pomůže v čemkoliv, co se snaží udělat nebo naopak neudělat, protože máminy sušenky prostě měly ten efekt – pomohly, ať bylo člověku jakkoliv – ale Irene znovu nasměrovala pohled na detektiva a promluvila první: „Sherly, dej si taky, nechceš přece urazit matinku,“ zavrněla. „Kromě toho, ještě pár dní a už bych se o ta tvoje žebra _vážně_ pořezala.“ 

Q se rozhodl ty dva ignorovat, stejně jako bratra ignoroval roky, a šel se posadit na teď už volnou pohovku, následován Jamesem, který obtočil ruku kolem jeho ramen a přitiskl si ho blíž k sobě svými silnými pažemi. Vytáhl mobil, aby zkontroloval pravidelná hlášení od jeho pravé ruky R, protože by nepřežil osm dní někde na venkově bez spojení s Q-divizí, a když se ujistil, že je vše v naprostém pořádku, dovolil si uvolnit se.

Oba muži dojedli sušenky a poprosili paní Holmesovou o další – když ony byly tak vynikající – která okamžitě přiběhla a sedla si vedle svého nejmladšího syna. Tác položila na konferenční stolek. 

„Tak povídej, Andy, co jsi celou tu dobu dělal a proč jsi mi nemohl alespoň jednou zavolat, hm?“

„Mami, prosím, kolikrát ti mám ještě říkat, ať mi neříkáš _Andy_? Nesnáším to,“ konstatoval, James se zakřenil a vtiskl mu pusu na tvář. Q si povzdechl, rukama nadzvedl černé brýle a rezignovaně si promnul oči. Vůbec ho nezajímalo, že má ruce lehce ulepené od čokolády.

„Dlouhá historie. To je sakra dlouhá historie a myslím, že bys tomu ani nevěřila.“

„Žádné klení!“ jemně ho propleskla a Sherlock se zaculil. 

„A jak jste se vy dva s Jamesem poznali? Aspoň to snad vlastní matce můžeš říct, ne? Jsem rád, že jsi šťastný, ale mohl jsi nám něco říct!“ přidal se pan Holmes. Sedl si na druhou stranu gauče, vedle Jamese.

Matka už trochu povolila. Sama si nabídla sušenku a svým naléhavým pohledem nutila všechny, kdo ještě stále seděli v obývacím pokoji, aby si brali, dokud se všechny sušenky nesní. Vůbec se jí nelíbilo, jak jsou všichni málo živení a nejedí – což byla většinou pravda, ale povolání, která Sherlock nebo Q vykonávali, byla časově náročná a většinou neměli čas jíst. 

V domě vládla pohoda a poněkud vánoční nálada. Všechno bylo v klidu, bez starostí a bez povyku. Mycroft, Lestrade a Watsonovi seděli u kulatého, bílého stolu v kuchyni, bavili se o práci a hráli si s Abigail. Sherlock, Irene, James, Q a pan a paní Holmesovi posedávali na křeslech v obýváku a průběžně pojídali sušenky. Rodiče se snažili vyloudit z Q a Jamese úplně všechno a ti dva museli být dost opatrní při tom, jaké tajné informace by jim mohli nechtěně sdělit. Už bylo po poledni, takže se všichni chystali sníst trochu polévky k lehkému obědu, navzdory nenávistným pohledům mezi Mary a Jamesem a nechápavým od ostatních. 

Jenže to by nebyly pravé anglické Vánoce, kdyby se nic nesemlelo. Nebyla to sice zrovna vesmírná loď nad Londýnem, ale čtyři vládní pracovníci, detektiv, voják, policista a patoložka v jednom domě také nevěstili nic dobrého. 

Bylo 12:28, když Mycroftovi, Jamesovi, Q a Mary simultánně zazvonily mobilní telefony. To bylo dosti podezřelé. Oni věděli, co mají společného, a proč zrovna oni. Byl to M a hlásil naléhavý případ a celosvětový stav nouze. 

„Co se děje, M?“ nebo obdobnou variantu též otázky položili do telefonu všichni volaní. Kontakt na Mary, alias 001, MI6 pořád měla pro případ, že by se stalo něco podobného, jako se stalo právě teď. Muselo to být hodně vážné. 

_„Ty zatracené SIM karty se znovu spustily a nastala stejná situace jako minule, všichni podlehli nutkání zabíjet a páchat násilí. Díky Q jsme naštěstí chránění – díky vám, jste génius – ale ve městě probíhá doslova masakr. Potřebuju vás tady, urychleně! I vás, 001. Je to opravdu naléhavé a vy jste naše nejlepší šance.“_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitole už se přidávají i agenti Kingsmana. Konečně.

Nikdo se neptal na otázky. Všichni se ve spěchu zvedli, rozběhli se ke dveřím a oblékli si kabáty, ujišťující se, že za opasky a uvnitř kabátových kapes stále mají nikdy neodložené pistole nebo revolvery. Ostatní pomalu ani nestihli zareagovat, jenom se s udivenými tvářemi zvedali ze židlí, krčili ramena a zmateně se rozhlíželi. Lestrade a rodiče Holmesovi věnovali Mycroftovi tázavý pohled. 

On jim nemohl vysvětlit, co se děje. Možná pochopili, že jde o vládu, a tudíž musí zachovat tajemství. Dal svému příteli letmou, nevinnou pusu a jeho pozdviženého obočí si vůbec nevšímal. Tenhle nenadálý incident byla alespoň dobrá výmluva, jak se dostat pryč z domu zamořeného otřesnými vánočními předměty a rodinnou atmosférou.

Mary políbila dceru na čelo, pohladila její světlé vlásky a omluvila se Johnovi: „Promiň, zlato, ale je to vážně naléhavé. Musím jít. Vysvětlím ti to, až bude po všem. Jenom… nechoďte ven, za žádnou cenu!“ Doufala, že dá na její varování. 

Ale samozřejmě, že se všichni také zvedli, sešli se v předsíni a házeli na sebe ještě více tázavých pohledů. Irene žvýkala napůl snědenou sušenku, ale stála až moc blízko Johna s Abigail v náručí, která se jí koláček pokusila sebrat. Chňapla po něm malou ručičkou a už byl ten tam. Ona i Sherlock byli natolik soustředění na uspěchaný zmatek u dveří, jak se všichni oblékali do svršků a spěšně si nakřivo vázali šály, že si ani nevšimli.

Johnovi došlo, že to zřejmě souvisí s Maryinou původní prací a tím, co bylo zaznamenáno na flash disku, který hodil do krbu a spálil, nepřečtený. Nehádal se s ní. Co ho ovšem překvapilo, bylo zapojení Sherlockova bratra, kterého právě poznal, a jeho mírně děsivého, svalnatého přítele. Něco se mu na něm nezdálo od začátku, a teď už přišel na to, co. Pracoval s Mycroftem v Tajné službě, nebo někde podobného charakteru. Samozřejmě. 

Dům rodiny Holmesových byl naštěstí poměrně izolovaný a nebyl zasažen; to ovšem neplatilo o zbytku města a světa. Čtveřice se musela dostat na velitelství, a to znamenalo vstoupit do signálem kontaminovaného prostoru. 

Q sice karty analyzoval a zjistil, co jsou zač okamžitě, jak vešly do oběhu, protože to nemohlo být jen tak, aby bohatý podnikatel prostě začal dávat lidem SIM karty zadarmo, ale speciální rušiče signálu v podobě sluchátek, které vynalezl, měl ve své laboratoři v Q-divizi. Sestrojil dost párů na to, aby byla celá jejich skupinka v bezpečí. 

Jeho tušení se ukázalo být správné – po spuštění určité frekvence se zahájí program vysílající neurologickou vlnu, která spustí určité reakce v mozku a člověk ztratí zábrany a stane se násilnickým. Všichni pracovníci MI6 do jednoho byli o skutečnosti uvědomeni, a stejně tak vláda a nejbližší přátelé a rodina, tudíž nikdo v domě Valentinovu SIM kartu v telefonu neměl, což bylo velké plus a úleva. 

Navíc do Valentinovy rezidence poslali agenta v utajení, aby zjistil víc. MI6 věděla všechno o satelitech, biometrickém stolu i jeho plánu ušetřit ty, o kterých si myslí, že jsou toho hodni. Samí bohatí snobi a politici, kteří byli dost hloupí na to, aby si nechali za ucho implantovat zařízení, které sice vysílalo anti-frekvenci, ale zároveň obsahovalo výbušniny, kdyby se ‚náhodou‘ něco zvrtlo. Jenže kdyby přežila společnost takových lidí, kdo by jim pěstoval potraviny, vyráběl spotřební zboží, opravoval elektroniku? Na tyhle základní věci mafiáni jako Valentine prostě nemysleli, a Q si říkal, jak jsou jejich šílené plány postavené na hlavu a iracionální. 

Skupinka vyběhla na trávník před domem a rozhlížela se kolem sebe a na ty druhé, jako by hledali odpovědi poletovat ve vzduchu kolem nich. 

„Musíme se dostat na základnu, ale to musíme projet městem. Nezvládneme to,“ sdělila Mary ostatním a do tónu i vyjadřování se jí automaticky vkradla špionská autorita a vážný hlas. Na chvíli zapomněla, že už pro Britskou tajnou službu léta nepracuje. 

„Mám nápad,“ okamžitě zareagoval Q s tajemným, vědoucím úsměvem ve tváři, který naznačoval, že dostal brilantní nápad. „Mycrofte, můžeš se nějak dostat k největší helikoptéře MI6?“ 

„Samozřejmě, bratře. Otázka zní: proč, a proč bych ti měl vlastně vůbec věřit, po všech těch letech a té eskapádě s vládními servery?“ Mycroft byl ke Q-ho práci a činům lehce skeptický, přestože sám schválil jeho povýšení na výzbrojního důstojníka. Dobře si pamatoval, jak se před sedmnácti lety naboural do systému britské vlády a vyřadil ho z provozu na celé dva dny, protože se na univerzitě nudil. Byl tak moc jako Sherlock, až ho to děsilo. Bůhví, co mohl udělat teď, když měl prověrku a legální přístup ke všem informacím z celého světa. 

„Zaprvé, jsem tvůj bratr, jak jsi sám řekl. Zadruhé, bylo mi osmnáct. Zatřetí, právě teď jsem jediná šance pro celou planetu Zemi, protože mám způsob, jak nás dostat na velitelství chráněné a celý ten masakr ukončit jednou provždy, a ty to moc dobře víš, takže sourozenecká nenávist stranou, protože se musíme maximálně soustředit na naše priority, což je okamžité vyřazení Valentinových SIM karet,“ vyjádřil se Q razantně na bratrovu poznámku, dívaje se mu do očí, adrenalin mu koloval v žilách. To, co řekl, myslel do posledního slůvka. 

„Dobrá, ačkoliv nerad, musím přiznat, že máš pravdu,“ připustil nejstarší z Holmesových bratrů s obvyklým náznakem arogance a uhlazenosti v hlase. „Jaký je tvůj plán?“

„Potřebuji, aby sem mi někdo z mých pracovníků dopravil tlumiče neuro vlny, potom se budeme moci bezpečně dostat do zasažených oblastí. Helikoptéra proto, že silnice nebudou průjezdné a navíc je rychlejší,“ Q odpověděl nenuceně, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc, a uspokojeně se usmál. 

„Bože, vy a Sherlock jste si tak strašně podobní,“ odfrkla si Mary a se založenýma rukama čekala, jak konverzace dopadne. Neměli na to celý den. Už opět mluvila jako paní Watsonová a ne jako 001.

Mycroft vytáhl z kapsy saka mobilní telefon, našel poslední číslo v záznamu a zmáčkl ‚volat‘. Přiložil si mobil k uchu a po dvou zvoněních se na druhé straně ozval vytížený a unavený hlas Garetha Malloryho: _„Ano, pane Holmesi? Buďte rychlý a prosím řekněte mi, že máte dobré zprávy.“_

„Vskutku mám, M. Váš výzbrojní důstojník má, zdá se, plán, jak to celé zastavit. Předám vám ho,“ odpověděl, a natáhl ruku s mobilem ke Q. Raději nechal vysvětlování na něm. 

„Dobrý den, pane,“ řekl Q zdvořile. Při předchozím hovoru nebylo na pozdravy ani pomyšlení. „Potřebuji helikoptéru a pilota, co nejrychleji, a ještě čtyři páry tlumičů signálu, který karty vysílají. Jsou v trezoru v Q-divizi, ale vy, Moneypenny i všichni agenti mají jedny v pracovním stole. Mohl byste to zařídit?“

 _„Jistě, cokoliv, abychom tomu masakru učinili přítrž. Pošlu na vaše souřadnice, které se právě stahují, slečnu Moneypenny.“_ S touto informací M zavěsil a Q vrátil telefon bratrovi. Modlil se, ať si Eve pamatuje kód k trezoru a hlavně ať je u Holmesova domu rychle. Ale jak ji znal, byla hodně dobrá a pohotová pilotka, i když z prací v terénu skončila a stala se osobní asistentkou M. 

„Moneypenny už je na cestě,“ informoval Jamese, Mycrofta a Mary, „nebo alespoň bude do několika minut.“ 

„Tolik času nemáme,“ poznamenal 007. To už nemluvil jeho James, ale agent Královny a vlasti. Q si pomyslel, že vypadá nervózní. „Každou vteřinou, kterou tu jenom stojíme a hledíme na prázdnou travnatou plochu, prchají nevinné životy.“

„Že jsi to zrovna ty, kdo to říká, Bonde,“ řekla Mary kysele. Přestože už od incidentu v Bulharsku uplynuly čtyři roky a ona se vdala a porodila dceru, pořád se přes to nedokázala kompletně přenést. 

„007 má pravdu, paní Watsonová. Mrháme tady drahocenným časem – ten je to jediné, co nemáme, a potřebujeme ze všeho nejvíc. Právě teď bych dal cokoliv za TARDIS,“ prohlásil Q a poslední poznámku, narážku na jeho oblíbený seriál, si zamumlal pod vousy, „kterou také nemáme. Ale máme někoho, kdo by nám možná mohl pomoci, pokud není pod vlivem vlny, a doufejme, že není.“ 

Ostatní to donutilo lehce se pousmát – Doctora Who tu sledoval skoro každý už od dětství a klasických sérií a on to moc dobře věděl. Při pomyšlení na seriál ale dostal další nápad a oči se mu rozsvítily. Mycroftovi se ovšem moc zamlouvat nebude.

„O koho jde?“ zeptal se James a přistoupil blíž ke svému partnerovi. 

„Jeden můj starý přítel, na kterého už jsem si nevzpomněl roky,“ odpověděl mu nejmladší Holmes a už sahal po svém telefonu. Navolil seznam kontaktů a stiskl písmeno M. Požadované jméno bylo hned pod jménem Mallory. Ještě si ho nezměnil na M, neměl to srdce.

Q vytočil číslo a opravdu doufal, že jeho přítel není zaneprázdněný zabíjením lidí v ulicích Londýna, nebo nedej bože mrtvý. K jeho úlevě ale Skot telefon zvednul a Q si oddechnul. _„Andrew Holmes? Zdravím, ale právě teď jsem trochu zaneprázdněný, jestli sis náhodou nevšim, co se děje. A jak to, že ty jsi při vědomí a schopný telefonovat, když už jsme u toho?“_

„To je právě ten problém, Merline. Předpokládám, že máš přístup k počítači,“ oznámil Q suše a rozhlédl se kolem. Vrtulník samozřejmě nebyl nikde v dohledu. Na druhé straně linky ovšem mohl slyšet tlumené ťukání do klávesnice, takže dotaz byl lehce nepodstatný. Už se neobtěžoval sdělit muži, že teď pracuje pro britskou vládu jako výzbrojní důstojník pod přezdívkou Q. 

Teď vážně litoval, že se nechal Jamesem přemluvit k tomu, aby svůj drahocenný laptop nechal doma, to by v téhle kaši vůbec nebyli. Vzpomněl si sice, že uvnitř v jeho pokoji je jeden zastaralý bílý počítač s obrovskou skříní a monitorem, ale ten by jim zrovna teď moc nápomocný nebyl – on si stejně dobře vystačí i s pouhým tabletem. 

Q-ho prioritou bylo zjistit zdroj signálu a také spuštění vysílání frekvence, která vyruší tu pocházející ze SIM karet. Při jejím vymýšlení se inspiroval implantáty.

To znamenalo, že nemohli dělat nic jiného než čekat na Moneypenny. 

_„Ano, že se na takovou hloupou otázku vůbec ptáš, geniální mozku,“_ odvětil Merlin a Q si byl prakticky jistý, že nad ním protočil panenky. 

Q se díval střídavě na Jamese, Mycrofta, Mary a nebe nad sebou. Přemítal nad aktuální situací a snažil se co nejrychleji vymyslet co nejefektivnější plán. Jeho mozek začal pracovat na plné obrátky a absolutní soustředění z něj přímo čišelo. 

„Dobře, zapomeň na to. Potřebuju, abys zůstal na příjmu, plán vysvětlím později. Teď nemám čas.“ Zavěsil, nedbale hodil mobil do své pošťácké tašky a vylovil z ní tenký, ne moc velký tablet, který si sám vylepšil v oblasti softwaru i hardwaru. Zapnul ho a okamžitě se napojil na servery MI6, přes které nasměroval signál anti-frekvence a mohl ji zesílit. Navíc, vše, co potřeboval, měl uložené na svém notebooku, a s ním se mohl spojit jedině přes onu síť. 

Všichni se zájmem sledovali, jak jeho prsty svižně létají po obrazovce, píšou a klikají. Nikdo nevydal ani hlásku. Pochopili, že není radno Q vyrušovat při tak důležité práci. 

„Právě spouštím opačný signál, který naruší frekvenci vysílanou kompromitovanými SIM kartami, vysílaný z londýnských radiových vysílačů v okruhu dvaceti kilometrů přes servery v ústředí SIS, přes které jsem se na vysílač napojil,“ vysvětlil, jako by cítil všechny ty otázky visící ve vzduchu. „Je to jenom otázka vln a frekvencí. Vynalezl jsem tenhle trik letos v únoru, hned po V-Day, v případě, že by se to někdy mělo opakovat. Zdá se, že jsem měl správné tušení.“ 

Q začal psát na virtuální dotykové klávesnici zakódované příkazy. Pár jednoduchými kroky spustil signál směrovaný přes vysílač Crystal Palace a několik dalších, což bylo účinné. Předával se jako radiové vlny v pásmu VKV, jenž mohly zachytit všechna rádia v Londýně. Většina chytrých telefonů v sobě rádio měla, takže se narušil přímo signál ze SIM karty a mobil se opět stal pouhým mobilem. Jak jinak vyrušit signál, který vysílaly mobilní telefony, než opačným signálem z obrovského vysílače nad městem? Byl to jeho vynález a on na něj mohl být pyšný. Ani nemusel být fyzicky přítomný v laboratoři a u svého notebooku, aby inicioval protiútok; na to mu stačil i tablet, a dokonce i ta deset let stará kraksna v dětském pokoji by bývala byla dostatečná.

„Hotovo,“ oznámil, když dopsal poslední řádek instrukcí a oddechl si úlevou, a ještě dodal: „Teď už ta sluchátka potřebovat nebudeme.“

To byla ironická a zmírněná verze pravdy, která zněla: _Právě jsem zachránil celý Londýn od čistky, po které by v něm možná, možná zbylo padesát procent obyvatelstva, pouze s tabletem v ruce a zmrzlými prsty, a trvalo mi to celkem dvě minuty. Nemáte zač._

Tablet zase schoval. Prsty měl opravdu promrzlé. Speciální rukavice s gumovými konečky prstů pro mobily, které tak miloval, s sebou bohužel neměl. Nechápal, jak mohl vůbec kdy zapomenout takovou důležitou věc. 

Mary usoudila, že opravdu bude tak dobrý, jak se povídá. Mycroft si odfrknul, že se zase vytahuje, ostatně jako vždy, ale přiznal, že se v bratrovi přecejen malilinko mohl zmýlit. James už moc dobře věděl, co Q dokáže, a nejen s počítačem, a věnoval mu automatický, nevědomý, ale upřímný úsměv. Nutkání se usmívat měl pokaždé, když Q řekl něco podobně sarkastického, nebo vykonal něco podobně působivého. Vlastně skoro pořád, když byl v okolí svého partnera, který ho nutil se usmívat jako nikdo jiný. 

 

Signál sice dokázal pokrýt pouze Londýn a jeho nejbližší okolí, ale i to bylo dost. I kdyby vše ostatní selhalo a nepovedlo se jim spolu s tajnou organizací Kingsman, o jejíž existenci neměl nikdo vědět, zastavit celosvětový masakr, Q si mohl říct, že zachránil alespoň jedno město s téměř deseti miliony obyvatel. Co bylo nejdůležitější, jeho nejbližší přátelé, rodina a kolegové byli v bezpečí. 

 

Q neměl ani ponětí, že za vším je SPECTRE. Američan to skrýval dobře a ani jejich agent skutečnost neodhalil. Věděl akorát to, že Valentine ná následovníky, kteří pokračují v jeho práci. Hned, jak byl zabit jedním z Rytířů Kingsmana tehdy v únoru, se 009 stáhl a vrátil na základnu s plným reportem o všem, co věděl na V-Day i Kingsmana. Nikdo netušil, že akce ještě není u konce. Nikdo ani nemohl tušit, že se to po celých deseti měsících rozjede znovu.

Předtím, než začal špehovat Richmonda Valentina, byl 009 Mallorym pod falešnou identitou nasazen jako jeden z čerstvých rekrutů u tajné služby jménem Kingsman, která pracovala mimo vládu i jakékoliv jiné zdroje. Byli čistě nezávislí, operovali po celém světě a rozhodně měli větší úspěšnost misí než všechny vládní služby dohromady. M se tomu rozhodl podívat na zoubek. 

Pokaždé, když měl nějakou volnou chvíli, slídil v archivech, snažil se nenápadně vyslýchat starší Rytíře i jejich výzbrojního důstojníka a pomocí štěnic sledoval dění v místnostech, kam měli rekruti zakázaný přístup, i na misích. Jeho výcvik jako Dvojité nuly zaručil agentu Turnerovi postup mezi tři nejlepší kandidáty na místo Lancelota, spolu s Roxy Mortonovou a Eggsym Unwinem, synem zesnulého Rytíře. M by ho byl býval nechal obětoval a nechal sledovat organizaci zevnitř, dlouhodobě, kdyby se nevyskytl problém jménem Valentine. Na jeho SIM kartách něco nehrálo, a na doporučení Q udělali z Charlieho Hesketha zrádce a nasadili ho místo toho k němu. Kingsman se prokázal být užitečný a do jejich záležitostí se až na občasné sledování misí nemíchali. Už je přestali znepokojovat. Valentine byl důležitější, a také se toho dozvěděli mnohem víc. 

 

Mezitím helikoptéra pilotovaná Q-ho nejlepší přítelkyní přilétla k Holmesově rezidenci. Vrtule rozvířila ledový vzduch, který všem rozfoukal vlasy a zalezl až za límce kabátů. Moneypenny ponechala motor v chodu, aby ušetřila čas i palivo, tudíž skupinka musela nastoupit i za silného větru. Ne, že by na nic takového nebyli zvyklí, naopak. James i Mary o helikoptérách, a obzvláště boji v nebo na nich, věděli své. Skoro běželi, když nastupovali dovnitř. 

Q nebyl moc nadšený z toho, že musí letět, a to si uvědomil až teď. Nápad to sice mohl být dobrý, ale nepomyslel na následky. Byl rád, že měl s sebou Jamese, který seděl hned vedle něj a útěšně ho držel za ruku (čímž mu ledovou ruku zároveň trochu ohříval). Létání v jakémkoliv dopravním prostředku, ať je to letadlo, vrtulník, vzducholoď nebo balón, nesnášel od dětství, kdy tu zkušenost zakusil poprvé. Rodiče se ho i oba bratry jednou rozhodli vzít na dovolenou dál než do Brightonu, a potom toho litovali. 

„Zdá se, že jsem se do trezoru dobývala zbytečně,“ poznamenala Eve, když se všichni usadili uvnitř vrtulníku, který byl dost velký na to, aby se do něj vešlo pět lidí. Vlastně se do něj vešlo šest lidí, a byl to jediný svého druhu, který v MI6 měli. Takhle velké helikoptéry nebyly zrovna obvyklé. 

„Vítejte na palubě, agentko 001.“

Vedle ní seděla Mary, se kterou se Eve znala ještě z dob, kdy bývala 001 a Mary Morstanovou, prostřední místa zabrali James a Q a Mycroft musel sedět v nákladním prostoru. Nedalo se říct, že by si to nezasloužil. 

Helikoptéra se za hlasitého hučení vrtulí, které přitáhlo pozornost obyvatel domu, jež už stáli na trávníku a nevěřícně scénu sledovali, nedbaje na varování, odlepila od země a namířila se to zpátky na velitelství. Teď, když seděl, mohl Q opět vytáhnout tablet a dát se do dalšího hledání způsobů, jak signál rozšířit i mimo Londýn. Alespoň tolik nemyslel na to, že sedí v kabině několik set metrů nad zemí. 

 

Dole na zemi už se všechno uklidnilo a lidé zmateně postávali a pokukovali po ostatních. Viděli tu hrůzu, nepořádek a bezvládná těla usmrcených spoluobčanů. Někteří měli tu smůlu, že se prali se sousedy a příbuznými, a to bylo ještě horší, než vědomí, že vážně zranili nebo zabili někoho, koho v životě neviděli. Pro obyčejné lidi to ale byl neskutečný šok, když si uvědomili, že to bylo přesně to, co udělali.

Všude propukla panika snad ještě větší než ta, která propukla se znovuspuštěním absolutní očisty planety. Teď si deset milionů vědomých, příčetných lidí uvědomovalo, co se stalo a co udělali, leč pod vlivem neurologické vlny. Nemohli za to, co se stalo, nedokázali ovládat své vlastní tělo. To je ovšem nijak neomlouvalo v jejich vlastních myslích.

Pohmoždění, poškrábaní, pobodaní či hůře zranění vstávali na nohy, vzpamatovávali se a vrhali poplašené, nenávistné i úlevné pohledy na všechny okolo. Matky a otcové se vrhali na své přeživší děti, oplakávali ty mrtvé. Milenci, manželé, bratři a sestry se objímali a utěšovali. 

Nejhůře na tom byli ti, kteří měli po ruce jakékoliv zbraně, nože, pistole. Proklínali sami sebe při pohledu na hromady zakrvácených těl. Nikdo by se nedivil, kdyby po tom, co provedli – většinou podruhé – skončili na léčení s PTSD nebo na podlaze svého bytu s prášky a alkoholem v žaludku. 

Téměř všichni obyvatelé planety už tu strašnou zkušenost zažili podruhé. A v MI6 se snažili dělat všechno proto, aby to zastavili jednou provždy, protože Británie byla jediná země kromě těch nejchudších částí Afriky, Asie a Jižní Ameriky, kde mobilní telefony neměli vůbec, která byla vzhůru.

Všichni byli na nohách. Věděli, že helikoptéra už je na cestě zpět, a že jejich skvělý, geniální výzbrojní důstojník udělal – a stále dělá – vše, co může. Sledovali dění doma i ve světě na obrovských obrazovkách i malých mobilních telefonech. Byli uvědomeni o tom, že právě jejich základna byla klíčovým místem ke všemu. Věděli, že Q se na ně napojil a na jednom z pláten běžely modré a zelené řádky kódu, mapy, pokyny a informace, které k nim vysílal. Obdivovali ho za to ještě víc než předtím.

Jeho pomocníci v Q-divizi horečně ťukali do klávesnic počítačů a snažili se anti-frekvenci rozšířit dále, podle pokynů ve zprávě, kterou jim Q zaslal přes hromadný komunikační kanál. Zatím se jim dařilo spojit se s nejbližšími městy a předat vlnu dál, ale postupovali pomalu, protože nabourat se do tolika všemožných televizních i radiových vysílačů, aby to stačilo, bylo dost obtížné i na vystudované inženýry. Povedlo se jim vyřadit okolní oblasti. Nicméně, stále se nedostali dál než do Anglie. 

Mallory neustále telefonoval s premiérem a ministry vnitra a zahraničí, nervózně popocházel po kanceláři a pot mu vyvstával na čele. 

Na Zdravotnickém oddělení měli dost práce se zaměstnanci, kteří měli volno, nebo se náhodou ocitli venku a neunikli násilným potyčkám v ulicích města. 

Agenti – Dvojité nuly, speciální operativci nebo zpravodajští špioni – byli posíláni do ulic a zaúkolováni zadržováním nebezpečných jedinců, odklízením inkriminujících těl a udržováním všeobecného pořádku trochu tvrdšími metodami než používala policie tam, kde to bylo nutné.

Každý byl něčím zaměstnaný. I ty kancelářské myši a lidé z Personálního. Například takový Bill Tanner, jakožto šéf zaměstnanců, byl ten, kdo úkoly rozděloval.

Bylo pro ně hrozné to celé sledovat na záznamech z kamer a vědět, že s tím nic víc udělat nemohli. Taková událost pohnula žaludkem i trénovaným zabijáků, jako byly Dvojité nuly. Něco jiného bylo vlastníma rukama a zbraněmi zničit nebezpečného teroristu, tohle byli civilisté a bylo toho jednoduše _moc_. 

 

Na druhém konci, za městem, seděl ve své laboratoři holohlavý, brýlatý Skot, kmital z jedné obrazovky a klávesnice ke druhé a snažil se vyřadit jeden ze satelitů, které vytvářely smyčku a vysílaly signál. Neúspěšně. Valentinova síť byla až příliš zabezpečená, a aby se dostal k satelitům, musel by Kingsman zopakovat únorovou akci s agentem letícím na balonech do vesmíru a odpalujícím družici ručně. 

Oddechl si, když se od Arthura dozvěděl o narušení signálu v celém Londýně a okolí a naboural se do několika kamer, aby sám situaci zkontroloval. Proti tomu, co dělal poslední minuty, to byla hračka, kterou by zvládl prakticky každý s nějakými znalostmi o počítačích.

Stejně naléhavé jako odpojit satelity bylo ale zaměření onoho dotykového stolu, který celý systém držel v provozu, dokud na něm autorizovaný jedinec drží přitisknutou ruku. Přepokládal, že z bunkru v Rusku ho jistě neznámý následovník Richmonda Valentina přemístil, nicméně, jeho polohu odhalit nemohl. Všechno bylo stíněné a zašifrované někým _hodně_ dobrým, že ani on se přes jeho firewally nedokázal prokousat. Skutečný profesionál, to musel uznat.

A když přemýšlel nad zkušenými hackery, tajnými organizacemi a záhadnou anti-frekvencí, vzpomněl si na svého přítele, který se mu jenom před chvílí ozval. Řekl, že znovu zavolá a informuje ho o podrobnostech—byla ta vlna rušící původní jeho prací? Ten mladý vědátor toho rozhodně schopný byl, a Merlin se musel pousmát. 

On a Andrew Holmes se znali už nějaký ten pátek. Vždycky v něm viděl velké ambice, už od té doby, co na něj narazil, když se snažil dostat k záznamům a technickým plánům jeho organizace. Nějakým záhadným způsobem se o ní dozvěděl a zřejmě se chtěl dozvědět ještě víc. Ale to nebylo poprvé, co s tím géniem přišel do styku, ne. Poprvé to bylo, když Holmes ještě studoval a Merlin u Kingsmana teprve začínal. Chlapec prováděl různé působivé kousky, jako například vyhození Googlu z provozu, zmatení celého internetu kvůli vypojení jednoho ze čtyř řídicích serverů nebo napojení se na dopravu, čímž dost znepříjemnil dvě z misí Kingsmana. Shodil málem i celý Microsoft a několikrát proniknul do přísně tajných vládních systémů, ale o tom zase jindy. 

Zkrátka věděl, co nejmladší Holmes dokáže udělat jenom proto, že hodiny na univerzitě ho nudí, a co teprve, když něco dělá schválně a pro dobro světa. Byl na něj pyšný. Navzdory tomu, že Holmes vlastně byl hrozbou a nepřátelským hackerem, jaksi se spřátelili. Přecejen už to bylo víc než patnáct let. 

A jako na zavolanou na jedné z obrazovek pinkla zpráva: _Snaž se signál zachytit a rozšířit co nejdál. Se zařízením, které v Kingsmanovi máte, to, věřím, dokážete dotáhnout i do Ameriky. Vyhledávám zdroj a jsem blízko vypnutí. Můžeš postrádat některého z Rytířů? –Q_

Poznal, kdo je odesilatelem zprávy i přes neobvyklý podpis. Q. Zaujala ho ovšem ta prosba, zněla jaksi _oficiálně_. Vůbec netušil, kde Holmes skončil, ale podle toho, co za posledních pár minut vypozoroval, bylo to nejméně na podobné pozici, jakou kdysi zastával on, ne-li někde ve vládě, vzhledem k tomu, že pracovníci Královny a vlasti a oni sami v Kingsmanovi byli ti jediní ‚vzhůru‘ po celou dobu.

Nikdo u Kingsmana nevěděl o tom, že ve svých řadách po nějakou dobu měli špeha v podobě nejmladšího agenta 00 ani o tom, že MI6 o jejich operacích i V-Day ví víceméně všechno, co oni. Možná i více. 

Merlin se na moment zarazil, než odpověděl. Mohl postrádat někoho z jeho mužů – a žen – v této situaci? Na celé základně bylo velice rušno a všichni byli zaúkolovaní kontrolováním situace a většina z nich byla mimo Británii, pátrající po epicentru z ptačí perspektivy. Jediní, kdo zůstali, byli Galahad, Lancelot a Percival. No, a samozřejmě Arthur.

_Mám tu čtyři Rytíře, které jsem ochotný poslat pryč, když mi všechno vysvětlíš, a to hned teď. –Merlin_

Už se mu povedlo zachytit anti-frekvenci vysílanou po radiových vlnách a ze všech sil se snažil dostat se dál. Servery na základně Kingsmana umístěné pod zemí byly velice výkonné a ohromně přispěly k osvobozování Evropy od nekontrolovatelné vlny násilí. 

Chvíli trvalo, než přišla odpověď.

_Máme nedostatek agentů a potřebujeme veškerou dostupnou pomoc. Vím, že operujete tajně, ale právě teď čelíme krizi a spojence potřebujeme kde je to jen možné. Vy jste nejlepší šance celého světa na zbavení se toho moru v podobě teroristické organizace SPECTRE, která vězí za tím vším. I Valentine byl jejím členem. Znám rozsah schopností a zdatnosti Rytířů a věřím, že ve spojenectví s elitou Tajné služby to dokážeme. Raději si pospěšte. –Q_

Tak takhle to bylo. Holmes pracoval s SIS. Merlin by nikdy nevěřil, že to dotáhne až takhle daleko na takhle významnou pozici. I to Q už mu dávalo smysl, bylo to zkráceně _Quartermaster_ , výzbrojní důstojník. Sám zastával stejné místo v Kingsmanovi. 

Merlin o organizaci jménem SPECTRE nikdy neslyšel, ale hádal, že v MI6 byli známou firmou. Na chvilku zastavil práci na šíření anti-frekvence – ta se koneckonců šířila víceméně sama – a provedl malý výzkum o onom společenství. Na obrazovce naskočila samá známá jména jako Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene, Raoul Silva nebo Ernst Stavro Blofeld. A samozřejmě Richmond Valentine a stovky nic neříkajících jmen a tváří. 

Když už věděl, kdo za očistou stojí, neotálel a zvednul se ze židle. Vyběhl z místnosti, a co nejrychleji stoupal po schodech nahoru k zasedací místnosti – výtah byl moc pomalý – frekvence nefrekvence. Aktivoval speciální brýle, aby uvědomil velitele o situaci. Svolal tři zbývající Rytíře a všichni se shromáždili u velkého stolu, doopravdy přítomni v místnosti, a ne jako pouhé zelenkavé hologramy zobrazující se ve sklech brýlí.

Zobrazil jim všechny tři zprávy, který si s přítelem vyměnil a obeznámil je se situací. Obvykle Kingsman nepracoval s vládou řízenými zpravodajskými službami ani jinými organizacemi, ale další V-Day byl výjimka, obzvlášť když měli poprvé v historii méně informací než MI6. Podle Merlina se jim v udržení Kingsmana v tajnosti dalo věřit, a to Arthurovi zjevně stačilo.

Mladý Galahad byl v polovině otázky, když se na všech brýlích rozsvítila zelená písmena.

_Jsou v Římě. –Q_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To, že 009, Charlie Hesketh a Alex Turner je jedna osoba, a taky to, že Harry byl povýšený na Arthura a Eggsy na Galahada jste pochopili, ne?  
> To s vlnou i tím vším je asi trochu blbost, ale když se to tak vezme, to jsou ty filmy taky.


	7. Chapter 7

Aby mohl Q pracovat s tabletem, musel pustit Jamesovu ruku, a to se mu ani trochu nezamlouvalo. Pořád byli ve vzduchu a v prstech propletených s jeho našel něco povědomě uklidňujícího. Teď mu ale nezbývalo nic jiného než čelit svému strachu s odvahou a pustit se do práce.

První, co udělal, bylo udělení rozkazů svým spolupracovníkům z Q-divize. Informoval je o jeho programu a anti-frekvenci, kterou jim nařídil vysílat dál. Ujistil se, že vše, co dělá, vidí oni také. Tím to celé zjednodušil. Jakmile věděl, že signál je v dobrých rukou a jeho už nepotřebuje k dalšímu šíření, přeorientoval se okamžitě na vystopování původní neuro vlny k jejímu zdroji.

Náhlá zatáčka ho zatlačila do sedadla a Q měl pocit, že možná za chvíli budou ty báječné máminy sušenky na podlaze vrtulníku Britské tajné služby. Stále se mu to vůbec nezamlouvalo, jenže nemohl nadělat nic jiného, než se se skutečností, že ještě nějakou chvilku poletí, smířit. Naštěstí pod sebou viděl rozsáhlé panorama Londýna a jeho typické domy a v dálce i mrakodrapy.

Moneypenny na sedadle pilota měla na uších nasazená sluchátka a komunikovala se základnou. Mycroft si stále ještě stěžoval na nepohodlné plastové sedátko v nákladním prostoru. Mary a James byli zticha a vychutnávali si výhled na město. Q nechápal, jak ještě v takové chvíli mohli relaxovat, ale byli to Dvojité nuly a ti byli zvyklí na ledasco. 

Zahájil analýzu a skenování, vyhledávání a pátrání. Snažil se dostat ke zdroji neuro vlny. Na to musel projít nekonečné množství dat a napojit se přímo na jeden ze satelitů, které vlnu vysílaly. Nejlépe by se mu pracovalo s funkční Valentinovou SIM kartou, jenže tu nikde u sebe bohužel – no, spíše naštěstí – neměl. Všechen výzkum měl v laboratoři, kde jedna nebo dvě ležely v trezoru. Musel se tam dostat co nejrychleji. 

„Moneypenny, můžeš trochu zrychlit?“ zeptal se netrpělivě pilotky a ani nevzhlédl od tabletu.

„Dychtivý se dostat na zem, co, Q? Už tam skoro jsme, začínám klesat,“ ujistila ho a nato zahájila přistávací manévry. Když se Q konečně podíval z okna, viděl střechu jejich základny a heliport na ní namalovaný žlutou barvou. S úlevou si oddechl, že je cesta u konce. Ještě zbývalo se na loďce dostat dolů do své laboratoře. 

Konečně se dokázal spojit se satelitem, aniž by o něm někdo věděl. Dostat se dálkově do řízení družice nebylo tak obtížné, jak by se mohlo zdát. Alespoň pro Andrewa Holmese.

Měl jedinečnou možnost satelit posunout, rozpojit kruh a přerušit vysílání. Ponořil se do řádků kódu a začal. Mimo jiné musel zjistit, odkud přicházejí pokyny a kde se nachází řídicí stanice v podobě velkého stolu s dotykovými obrazovkami. 

K jeho smůle na to už ovšem nebyl čas. Byl nucen poslušně schovat tablet, který by mohl narušit techniku v helikoptéře (jako by to snad bylo dopravní letadlo a něco jim hrozilo). 

„Už jsem to skoro měl!“ postěžoval si Q a zamračil se. Holt ještě musel vydržet. Byl na přelomu zásadního objevu a musel zanechat práce, to nesnášel nejvíc ze všeho. Ještě víc než když ho někdo vyrušoval při čtení dobré knihy, nebo to, že James si _pokaždé_ v noci sebral celou deku. S tím se alespoň dalo něco udělat – pořídit si dvě deky místo jedné – na rozdíl od současné situace. Řekl si, že až bude po všem, donutí Jamese i sám sebe konečně dojít do toho obchodu s bytovým vybavením. _Jestli_ bude po všem.

Helikoptéra přistála a Moneypenny vypnula motor. Pětice vystoupila. Q a Mycroft byli rádi, že už jsou konečně venku. Všichni se vydali směrem ke schodišti vedoucímu dolů, a pod ním na ně už čekal M. Ani na sobě neměl sako. Musel být vyřízený. Nikdo se mu nedivil. 

„Ani nevíte, jak jsem rád, že vás tu vidím,“ řekl, ale neznělo to moc jako kompliment. „Vítejte zpět, 001.“

Potřásl si rukou s Mary Watsonovou, která na jeho poznámku odpověděla: „Nebuďte tak nadšení, nevracím se zpět natrvalo. Tohle je výjimečná záležitost.“

„Máme dost naspěch, pane. Už jsem se dokázal dostat do jejich satelitů a jsem velice blízko odhalení lokace ovládacího centra a vyřazení neuro vlny. Potřebuji člun do Q-divize, poukd možno ihned,“ vložil se do konverzace Q, zalovil v tašce a opět vytáhl tablet. I přes výslovná varování jeho přítelkyně nechal všechny programy běžet. 

Už se jen potřeboval dostat přes pár firewallů a měl to.

„Čeká na molu,“ oznámil M a lehce kývnul hlavou, „a proboha, pospěšte si, celé se to ještě zhoršuje. Premiér počítá se stovkami, ne-li tisíci mrtvých jen v Londýně, a to nemluvím o zbytku světa, kde je vlna stále aktivní. Dobrá práce s jejím pozastavením, mimochodem. Pane Holmesi, pojďte prosím se mnou.“

To bylo poslední, co šéf SIS řekl, než se oba odporoučeli do kanceláře. Mallory s mírně vyděšeným výrazem zvedl další telefon, a když po pár minutách domluvil, posadil se na židli za stolem naproti Mycroftovi a začal s ním řešit politické záležitosti. 

001, 007, Q a Moneypenny se rychlým tempem vydali ven k řece. Zvedal se studený vítr a nebe vypadalo, že by snad mohlo začít sněžit. Nastoupili do motorového člunu a James se ujal kormidla. Do Q-divize to nebylo daleko.

Q při nastupování do loďky Q málem zakopl a zřítil se do ledové Temže, jak věnoval pozornost dešifrován informací získaných ze satelitu. Naštěstí se tak nestalo a on mohl bez nějakých dalších nepříjemností pokračovat v práci.

Jak člun nabíral rychlost, kolem něj i dovnitř tryskala voda, a to byla asi jediná chyba ukrývání se v podzemním cihlovém bunkru, do kterého není jinudy přístup. V létě to mohlo být příjemné, ale v zimě to bylo rozhodně opakem. Počasí bylo mrazivé už i bez vody smáčející kabáty a bundy cestujících. Q se snažil ochránit svůj velmi drahý tablet před vodou, jak jen mohl. 

Vzpomněl si na svůj slib hlásit se u Merlina. Kvůli nepřízni okolí i hluku vyvolanému motorem se musel spokojit se zprávou. Naklikal to nejnutnější, co potřeboval sdělit a přihodil otázku. Opravdu potřebovali co nejvíc dostupných, schopných lidí, a v MI6 byl takových nedostatek; všichni byli _něčím_ zaměstnáni. 

_Snaž se signál zachytit a rozšířit co nejdál. Se zařízením, které v Kingsmanovi máte, to, věřím, dokážete dotáhnout i do Ameriky. Vyhledávám zdroj a jsem blízko vypnutí. Můžeš postrádat některého z Rytířů? –Q_

Byl to risk a on si nebyl jistý tím, co vůbec napsal, už ale bylo pozdě. Zprávu odeslal rovnou na IP adresu jednoho z mnoha Merlinových počítačů namísto mobilu.

Q za okamžik přišla odpověď od Merlina ze základny Kingsmana: _Mám tu čtyři Rytíře, které jsem ochotný poslat pryč, když mi všechno vysvětlíš, a to hned teď. –Merlin_

Napodobil jeho podpis, a to bylo potěšující, ale zbytek zprávy už tak nebyl. Q nevěděl, co dělat – měl by mu vše vysvětlit, anebo se obejít bez jeho pomoci a zachovat utajení své práce a celé Šestky? 

Zkontroloval, jak to jde v Q-divizi, musel na své podřízené neustále dohlížet. Zkontroloval záznamy z internetu i televize a zjistil, že vlna postupuje stále dál a čím dál tím větší část Evropy se vzpamatovává. Jeho anti-frekvence už dosáhla hranic Kanady a Asie a už byla i v Africe. Tím se uspokojil natolik, aby se vrátil zpátky k oné otázce. 

Nejdříve ale chtěl dokončit svůj předůležitý výzkum ohledně epicentra neurologické vlny, protože si byl jistý, že už se stačí dostat jen přes pár řádků kódu a už má polohu i totožnost toho, kdo za tím stojí a drží ruku na panelu na stole. Jeho jméno tam někde v protokolech muselo být uvedeno. A když zjistí to, už může zjistit vše potřebné k tomu, aby ho Dvojité nuly společně s Rytíři kulatého stolu zastavili. 

Konečně se mezi řádky HTML kódu dobral k souřadnicím a uživatelskému jménu spolu s adresou zařízení, které satelit vlastnilo a ovládalo. 

Spadal pod vlastnictví Richmonda Valentina, samozřejmě, to Q věděl, ale další jméno uvedené trochu níže mu neříkalo vůbec nic. Ale potom si uvědomil, že už ho možná někde zahlédl…

Celé to způsobil jakýsi Ital jménem Pietro Alberici. Q na půlce obrazovky otevřel další program a zadal do něj jméno a několik klíčových slov, které ho dovedou k jednomu a tomu pravému Albericimu. 

To, co program, který prohledával záznamy z celé sítě, včetně policie, vlády a všech vládních služeb a úřadů, našel, ho šokovalo. O Italovi měli rozsáhlé spisy i v MI6, a to z jednoho prostého důvodu.

Pracoval pro SPECTRE.

Vlastně byl jejím novým samozvaným šéfem. Přebral místo po Blofeldovi, který trčel ve vězení a zůstane tam až do konce svých dní. To nebylo dobré. To nebylo _ani trochu_ dobré. 

Neřekl nic ostatním, zatím. James mu jedním okem neustále do tabletu nakukoval, ale stejně víc než polovině nerozuměl, a tak si ho nevšímal. Naštěstí. Rozhodl se narovinu odpovědět. Jestli mají tajné služby otevřeně spolupracovat, musí znát detaily, jinak by to bylo poněkud k ničemu. Začal psát.

_Máme nedostatek agentů a potřebujeme veškerou dostupnou pomoc. Vím, že operujete tajně, ale právě teď čelíme krizi a spojence potřebujeme kde je to jen možné. Vy jste nejlepší šance celého světa na zbavení se toho moru v podobě teroristické organizace SPECTRE, která vězí za tím vším. I Valentine byl jejím členem. Znám rozsah schopností a zdatnosti Rytířů a věřím, že ve spojenectví s elitou Tajné služby to dokážeme. Raději si pospěšte. –Q_

Doufal, že Merlin je pořád dost chytrý na to, aby si odvodil, že Q pracuje u MI6, protože to by zabralo další nepodstatné vysvětlování. 

To, že pro SPECTRE, odvěkého nepřítele Britské vlády, pracoval i Valentine, si Q poskládal ze zbytku informací, které na ně našel už předtím. Vlastně to všechno dávalo smysl. Byly tu jisté konexe mezi Silvou, Blofeldem i Valentinem a jejich nabubřelým, megalomanským stylem vystupování typickým pro blázny jako oni, komu v hlavě něco cukne a přesvědčí je o tom, že ovládnout svět je jediná správná cesta žití. 

Teď už vlastně do své laboratoře nepotřeboval. Akorát aby agenty vybavil zbraněmi potřebnými k tomu, aby se do i z Itálie dostali bez problémů a vyřídili SPECTRE jednou provždy… snad. 

No samozřejmě, že operační středisko je ta budova, do které se před pár měsíci musel tajně vkrást James, aby získal informace. A k tomu, aby se tam dostal, potřeboval prsten se znakem chobotnice, jaký nosili všichni členové organizace, ke kterému se musel dostat přes postel vdovy po nájemném zabijákovi, kterého dostal nařízeno zabít původní, _jejich_ , M. To vyvolalo bolestné vzpomínky.

A to mu připomnělo, ještě Merlinovi musel nahlásit polohu epicentra. Jeho pohyb po očku sledoval na další části obrazovky, a věděl, že on a čtyři Rytíři se sešli na poradu v zasedací místnosti. Věděl o jejich chytrých brýlích, a rozhodl se zprávu poslat všem dohromady. Napojil se na jejich software a naťukal jednoduchou větu, kterou pochopí všichni.

_Jsou v Římě. –Q_

Ještě poslal jednu pouze Merlinovi: _Ještě se ozvu s podrobnostmi. –Q_

Nevytahoval se s tím, že přišel na podstatu technologie, kterou brýle obsahovaly, a ty jeho byly úplně stejné. Zatím.

Spěšně se vrátil k tabletu. Při prvním V-Day byla vlna aktivována pouhých pět minut, teď už to byla víc než čtvrthodina. Musel si pospíšit. Oblasti nejvíce vzdálené od Spojeného království byly stále pod vlivem násilí.

Druhá strana se bránila a on se musel dostat do satelitu, aby vlnu vyřadil kompletně. Zahájil útok a netrvalo mu to ani dvě minuty, vzhledem k tomu, že už v systému jednou byl. Ještě pár příkazů–

a satelit se začal posouvat. Na obrazovce ukazující to stejné jako stůl se místo sta procent zobrazovala menší a menší čísla. SPECTRE bude zuřit.

James mezitím dopravil člun k molu, po kterém se vcházelo do Q-ho laboratoře, čehož by si on ani nevšiml, kdyby svět kolem něj najednou neztmavl a nebyl trochu víc cítit řasou. I tak ale stále zíral do tabletu a nevnímal dění v okolí. Do reality se vrátil, až když mu James zamával rukou před obličejem a řekl: „Země volá Q, už jsme tady!“ 

Mírně nadskočil, ale sebral se v tom okamžiku a vystoupil ze člunu s tabletem pořád v ruce. Mary s Eve už byly venku a čekaly na něj. Dával pozor, aby na namrzlém molu neuklouzl, a rychle kráčel vpřed přes chodby vedoucí do zamýšlené místnosti plné techniky, knih a všemožných součástek. Jeho laboratoře. 

Teď už byl čas na vysvětlování. Jakmile zasedl za stůl a zapnul notebook – teď už tablet nepotřeboval – významným pohledem nesoucím tíhu všeho, co se za ten krátký časový úsek dozvěděl, se podíval na tři agenty před sebou. Začal hlubokým výdechem a nádechem a spustil nemilé zprávy. Začal jednoduchým základem: „Za vším je SPECTRE.“

Tváře přítomných náhle zvážněly a čelisti by jim málem i poklesly, kdyby se coby špioni neuměli tak dobře ovládat. Pak James jenom řekl: „To se dalo čekat.“

„Asi ano. Každopádně, je to tak, jak říkám. Během letu a jízdy na člunu se mi podařilo spojit s jedním z Valentinových satelitů, které – jak už víme – vysílají neurologickou vlnu působící na lidský mozek. V nepřehledné hromadě dat na něm nasbíraných jsem vytáhl jméno a polohu řídícího střediska. Obávám se, že jím je velitelství mezi námi nechvalně známé organizace v Římě.“

Nasměroval soucitný pohled na Jamese. „No to snad ne,“ zabručel agent, protočil panenky a jeho nálada, zdá se, ještě poklesla, jestli to vůbec bylo možné. To místo rozhodně patřilo mezi ta, která nejvíce nenáviděl, po tom, co se tam semlelo naposledy. Nicméně se zdálo, že tam musel znova, a ještě k tomu s bývalou 001, která ho nenáviděla stejně, jako on Řím. 

„Přesně tak, Jamesi. 007, 001, okamžitě se hlaste na velitelství, osobně vás posílám do Itálie, spolu s 009 a 004,“ oznámil výzbrojní důstojník jako hotovou věc. Tón jeho hlasu byl opět čistě profesionální a na to, že byly Vánoce, které měl v plánu trávit se svým partnerem a rodinou, dočista zapomněl. Záchrana světa byla vždy na prvním místě.

„Jo, a také jsem jeden ze satelitů posunul a vlnu přerušil. Musím se ale stále bránit,“ oznámil pyšně, ale druhou větou výrok zmírnil a zněl spíše podrážděně. Zanechal agenty oněmělé. Rozhodně nečekali, že to jejich výstrojní důstojník dokáže tak rychle, s ohledem na komplikovanou misi Kingsmana. 

„Q, to je—to je nejlepší zpráva celých svátků!“ vykřikla Eve, když se vzpamatovala. V jejím hlase byla slyšet čirá úleva a radost. Skoro jako by zapomněla na to, že stále statisíce lidí nevyhnutelně zahynuly.

Tannerovi i jí zazvonil telefon, a když ho vytáhli z kapes, spatřili na obrazovce jediné písmeno, M. Už to věděl. Už to zřejmě věděl celý svět. A nikdo netušil, že to byl Andrew Holmes, výstrojní důstojník MI6, kdo zachránil svět. Nikdy se o tom nikdo nedozví. 

James celou dobu neřekl nic, ale zširoka a upřímně se usmál, došel na Q-ho stranu stolu, otočil ho k sobě, sklonil se dolů, vzal jeho obličej do svých dlaní a bez přemýšlení ho políbil. Bylo mu jedno, že ostatní se dívali. Potřeboval mu ukázat, jak moc je na něj hrdý. 

Ani Q Jamesův spontánní projev projev vděku a náklonnosti nečekal, ale to neznamenalo, že by chtěl přestat, polibek neoplatil a nezavřel oči. Jeho tváře a uši začaly dostávat červený nádech. Pořád byli přece v práci a kromě jejich kolegů je viděla i Mary Watsonová, a ta neměla vědět, že Bond a on, nejmladší Holmes, jsou ve vztahu. V romantickém vztahu. 

Věnovala jim suchý, nesouhlasný pohled. 

James se ovládl natolik, aby se odtáhl. Naklonil se ke Q-ho uchu a řekl: „Excelentní práce, lásko.“

Narovnal se, ale zůstal stát vedle partnera. Q se lehce usmál, pohledem přelétl z Jamese na monitor a trojici před stolem, znovu na Jamese a znovu na monitor, než se sebral a řekl: „Ehm, každopádně, ještě jedna věc, no, vlastně dvě. Zaprvé, na misi budete spolupracovat s posilou z venku. Zadruhé, pojďte se mnou, dám vám potřebné vybavení.“

S tím vstal a namířil si to ven z laboratoře. Cestou jim podal všechny detaily o kooperaci s tajnou službou Kingsman. Jakmile byli vybaveni adekvátními zbraněmi a pomůckami a na cestě na velitelství, vrátil se zpět k počítači. Chystal se dořešit záležitosti ohledně Kingsmana. 

Zkontroloval zprávy na BBC i internetu. Šířily samé hrůzy a strašily obyvatele Británie, ostatně jako vždy, ale také se dozvěděl, že všichni lidé po celém světě byli zpátky v příčetném stavu. Další dobrá zpráva.

 

001 a 007 museli staré spory odložit stranou a dát prostor profesionalismu. Čekala je další, a poslední, společná mise. V kanceláři M se k nim připojili další dva agenti – jediní, kteří nebyli ničím zaměstnaní ve městě – a čtveřice si vyslechla plné hlášení o úkolu. Mycroft stále seděl v křesle a držel v ruce broušenou sklenici skotské, ze které sem tam upil. Poslouchal a ani nemrknul, ačkoliv po jeho levici stáli partner jeho bratra, manželka nejlepšího přítele jeho druhého bratra a partner jeho bratrance. 

Bylo logické, že 009 přidělili na zničení SPECTRE a Valentinovy sítě. Už to všechno znal. A znal se i s Kingsmanovými agenty, i když v ne úplně dobrém světle. Na to musel nemyslet a zapudil i myšlenku o setkání s Eggsym a Roxy, kterou nahradil mnohem příjemnější vzpomínkou na dobře strávené předvánoční ráno se svým přítelem Dannym. 

Šéf je informoval o nové hlavě SPECTRE, dal jim přesné pokyny, co musí udělat a varoval je, že jestli to neukončí, sám je všechny propustí na hodinu, a to v pouhých třech minutách. Nikdo si nemohl dovolit plýtvat časem. 

Od Q dostali zbraní, které sice nebyly zrovna šité na míru, jako Bondův Walther s otiskovou pamětí, ale nebyly ani o nic horší. Žádný z jeho vynálezů nebyl více nebo méně kvalitní než ten druhý. 

Nejrychlejší cesta do Říma byla helikoptérou. Letiště nefungovala a ztrácet čas na silnicích by bylo stejně efektivní jako se snažit projet po Regent Street v době listopadových festivalů. Stejná, kterou na základnu přilétli, stále parkovala na střeše. Bond, Watsonová, Turner i Allisonová nastoupili dovnitř. Pilotování se opět ujal James, i když řídit vrtulník – a stejně tak člun, letadlo, motorku a jakýkoliv druh automobilu či nákladního vozu – pochopitelně uměl každý agent 00.

Ihned, jak se zabouchly všechny dveře, James nastartoval a za pár vteřin se stroj odlepil od země. Namířil si to nahoru a směrem k Itálii.

Po celou dobu si povídal s agentem Turnerem, jenž seděl na sedadle kopilota, o předstírání smrti, životem s jejich partnery, kteří byli shodou náhod bratranci, což samozřejmě oba věděli, nebo té hrozné události, které museli čelit už podruhé za jeden rok. Lehce tím znervózňovali agentky vzadu, ale nevšímali si jich. 

Q byl neustále na příjmu a kanály byly otevřené. Samozřejmě, že všechno, co řekli, slyšel. Ale snažil se to nevnímat a dál se soustředil na udržení satelitu ve své moci. Bude to muset dělat znovu a znovu, odporovat útoku teroristů a zabraňovat jim ve zpustošení světa, protože oni se budou ze všech sil snažit o obnovení vlny. 

To bude náročný den. A to se pro jistotu ani nestihl strachovat o své kočky.

Moneypenny mu přinesla hrnek pořádně silného čaje earl grey v jeho oblíbeném scrabbleovém hrnku s písmenem Q, upřímně se na něj usmála, když si ho vzal a usrknul horkou tekutinu a popřála mu hodně štěstí a nervů, protože to bude rozhodně potřebovat. Vrátila se zpátky na základnu za M – i ona uměla řídit motorový člun, bezpochyby. Přecejen je jeho pravá ruka a v krizové situaci jako byla tato, ji potřeboval ze všeho nejvíce. 

Q se rozhlédl kolem sebe, a když se přesvědčil, že je v laboratoři opravdu úplně sám, vypnul komunikátory spojující ho se skupinou ve vrtulníku a stiskl tlačítko na ručce svých brýlí a aktivoval tím skenování, komunikaci i promítání holografických postav. 

Najednou jich před ním bylo pět, jedna dívka a čtyři muži v mihotavém zeleném světle sedící na židlích, a všichni na něj překvapeně zírali se ztuhlým výrazem ve tváři, který prozrazoval, že nic takového vůbec nečekali a on je zastihl uprostřed nějaké důležité diskuze. 

„Zdravím, dámo a pánové. Můžeme začít?“


	8. Chapter 8

Percival se nesouhlasně podíval na Merlina, který se křečovitě držel okrajů dřevěného stolu a nakláněl se nad něj, rty stisknuté k sobě a čelo nakrčené. Opíral se o zasunutou židli hned vedle Lancelota. Diskuze se vůbec nevyvíjela podle jeho představ. 

„Nemůžeme do Říma poslat _všechny_ agenty,“ namítnul Percival. To by byla sebevražda, i s ohledem na trénink a schopnosti Rytířů.

Arthur nebyl zrovna nadšený ze spolupráce s Dvojitými nulami. Moc dobře věděl, co jsou zač. Znal jejich postupy. Úplně se lišily od zásad Kingsmana. Už byl z téhle nikam nevedoucí konverzace unavený a chtělo se mu praštit pěstí do dřeva, vstát a odejít do jednoho z pokojů, kde by se mohl natáhnout na pohovku, odložit brýle a jenom přemýšlet. Za posledních deset měsíců neměl chvilku klidu, obzvlášť po jeho povýšení z agenta Galahada na samotného Arthura. A to nepočítal nešťastný incident v Kentucky a měsíce rehabilitace. Při pouhé myšlence na to ho píchlo v jizvě, kterou měl nad levým okem. Mohl být rád, že na něj stále viděl. 

„Jestli si to pamatuji správně, úkol bravurně zvládli dva nejmladší, čerství rekruti a jeden z nich ještě ani člen Kingsmana _nebyl_ ,“ Hart otočil hlavu k Eggsymu, který seděl po jeho pravici; snažil se tvářit klidně a neutrálně, „bez nejmenších problémů, pouze s Merlinovou pomocí. Navrhuji, aby opět zasáhli Galahad a Lancelot. Nemůžeme si dovolit postrádat další posily. Už tak jsme víc než polovinu externích agentů ztratili v důsledku opětovného spuštění V-Day.“

Merlin chtěl protestovat. Andrew – tedy Q, opravil se – výslovně řekl—

V ten moment se zarazil, a stejně tak všichni ostatní. Ztuhli na místě. Harry Hart odvrátil pohled od Eggsyho, jemuž vážný, zachmuřený výraz přidával na věku, a podíval se přímo před sebe na čelo stolu na jeho opačném konci. I mladík, jeho nejlepší kamarádka a starší agent nasměrovali svůj pohled na ono místo. 

Brýle se jim samy aktivovaly a na opačném konci stolu seděl neznámý člověk v typickém mlžném zeleném světle, vlasy měl černé a neupravené, odstávající do všech směrů, na nose brýle podobné jejich a na sobě oblečenou zimní parku s kožešinou na kapuci. Mohlo mu být tak třicet. Ruce měl spojené a podpíral si jimi bradu, samolibě se usmíval a prohlásil: „Zdravím, dámo a pánové. Můžeme začít?“

Ach. Q. Co ještě předvede, teleportuje se rovnou na jejich základnu? 

„Mé jméno je Andrew Holmes, výzbrojní důstojník MI6. Jistě jste o mně slyšeli od vašeho přítele Merlina. Doufám, že vám vysvětlil, jak se věci mají, protože jestli ne, to by bylo nemilé. Nicméně, potřebuji s vámi prodiskutovat ještě pár věcí,“ pokračoval naprosto bezostyšně, jako by mu to tu patřilo. „Navrhuji, abyste se urychleně přesunuli do helikoptéry a vyrazili na cestu, než bude příliš pozdě.“

Harry se z průvodního šoku vzpamatoval jako první a začal jednat. Ani na vteřinu nezapochyboval o autoritě pana Holmese – každý slyšel o Mycroftu i Sherlocku Holmesových a jestli se nemýlil, tenhle mladík byl jejich bratr – ani rozkazech, které jim udělil. Pokud vše, co Merlin řekl, byla pravda, mohou mu věřit. Na rozdíl od jeho agentů. 

Odsunul židli, zvednul se a nařídil Roxy a Eggsymu, aby ho následovali. Percival zůstane s Merlinem na základně, jak se domluvili. Na čem se ale nedomluvili, byl fakt, že Arthur jede do Itálie s nimi. Nehodlal se s nimi hádat.

„Neboj, Q, řek jsem jim všechno, co je SPECTRE a Pietro Alberici zač i že se známě už nějakej ten čas,“ odpověděl Merlin, ale pořád se tvářil nabručeně. Zvednul se do vzpřímené polohy a sledoval agenty vyjít ze dveří. Zůstal s nimi ve spojení přes sluchátka v uších. Q-ho osamostatněný hologram se napojil na trojici a sledoval je všude, kam šli. 

Roxy Q zpoza brýlí věnovala hořký, nesouhlasný pohled naznačující, že ona mu tak úplně nedůvěřuje, a tím mu značně připomněla Mary Watsonovou, 001.

„Takže, přesné souřadnice ústředí SPECTRE, kde se také nachází onen stůl, který vše řídí, vám právě zasílám, měli byste je schopni vyčíst na brýlích,“ začal Q. Byl natolik dobrý, že dal svému hologramu jakýsi vlastní život – kráčel za nimi, ačkoliv pravý Q stále seděl na točicí židličce ve své laboratoři a rychle ťukal do klávesnice.

„Potvrzuji,“ odvětil Harry a stáhl data do paměti. Trojice už byla skoro v obrovském hangáru plném nejrůznějších aut, letadel, helikoptér a podobných vymakaných vozítek. Vzali to přes jednu ze šaten, kde si vzali kabáty ušité ze stejného materiálu, jako obleky. Potřebovali je, byl prosinec a venku byly dva stupně nad nulou. 

„Určitě vám nemusím říkat, že je důležité být nenápadný, a tudíž musíte s helikoptérou přistát někde opodál, čímž se ale vystavíte nebezpečí a budete se muset přizpůsobit okolí.“ Q se ujal velení, jako když řídil misi přes vysílačky, sedící ve své laboratoři. Nevnímal to, že tohle nejsou jeho agenti; tajný agent jako tajný agent.

„Musíme zapadnout. Dělat, že jsme byli pod vlivem vlny a panikařit,“ odtušila Roxy. Kráčela hned za Arthurem. „nebo něco v tom smyslu, že?“ 

„Ne nutně, stačí na sebe neupozorňovat. Dvě helikoptéry budou nápadné. Ve SPECTRE sledují dění po celém světě i městě, ale nejvíce okolo jejich základny. Zachytí vás,“ oznámil Q stejně, jak to oznámil svým Dvojitým nulám. 

Převlečení ani jedna skupina nepotřebovala – jeho agenti vyrazili do akce rovnou z vánočního dýchánku v jeho domě a ani Rytíři Kingsmana v drahých, na míru šitých (a neprůstřelných a ohnivzdorných) oblecích také v centru Říma moc vyčnívat nebudou. Bohatých podnikatelů oblečených stejně je tam plno. 

V poloklusu dorazili agenti do hangáru, který byl hned u potrubního vlaku, a když Q spatřil to nepřeberné, ohromující množství a typů dopravních prostředků, srdce mu zaplesalo závistí. To kdyby měl v Q-divizi… byl by to splněný sen. Turner mu o tom samozřejmě vyprávěl, a docela s nadšením – věděl, jak moc Q miluje stroje, a zvlášť technicky vylepšená auta – ale vidět to na vlastní oči, vlastně brýle, bylo něco absolutně jiného. Nemohl si odpustit tiché ‚wow‘, jež vyšlo z jeho úst.

Vůbec Kingsmanům dost záviděl jejich technologie jako hodinky s šipkami, co dokázaly uspat, vymazat paměť nebo zabít, šoky dávající pečetní prsten, nebo deštník se štítem a střelnou zbraní v jednom. Na několika z těch věcí už před nějakou dobou pracovat začal, ale potom toho nechal, protože Dvojité nuly byly až na pár výjimek neskutečně nezodpovědné. Nevyplatilo by se mu to. 

Q-ho hologram na chvíli zmizel. Agenti si toho ani nevšimli. Musel se hlásit u Jamese ve druhé helikoptéře.

Po schodech seběhli dolů a běželi k oddělení vrtulníků. Harry už byl opět v kondici, vzhledem k tomu, že se ani nezadýchal. Měl od doktorů nařízen rok klidu a žádné práce v terénu, ale neměl jinou možnost. Krom toho, Eggsy mu s rehabilitací _hodně_ pomáhal. 

„Ehm, malej detail,“ promluvil konečně opět Eggsy, když dorazili k požadované helikoptéře, té nejrychlejší, jakou na základně měli, „nikdo z nás neumí řídit vrtulník.“

Tím myslel sebe a Roxy. Tak daleko se v tréninku ještě nedostali. Samozřejmě, už tu byli a jakés takés základy pilotování měli, ale ne natolik dobré, aby se dokázali bezpečně dostat až do Itálie. Počítali s tím, že jdou jenom oni sami, nevěděli o Harryho plánu. 

„To nebude žádný problém, protože jedu s vámi,“ odpověděl Arthur věcně a rozhodně, s tónem, který oběma mladým agentům jasně dával najevo, že se s ním nemá cenu hádat. Otevřel dveře na straně pilota. Chystal se nastoupit dovnitř, když ho jeho mladý chráněnec a také partner chytil za paži a zastavil v pohybu. Jednu nohu měl skrčenou na schůdku, druhou ještě na zemi, oběma rukama se držel dveří a madel uvnitř a za jednu ho jemně, ale zároveň silou držel Eggsy.

„Harry, to nemůžeš. Je to zatraceně velkej risk a ty to moc dobře víš.“

Hart otočil hlavu a podíval se mladíkovi do jeho překrásných zelených očí. Viděl v nich hlubokou starost a znepokojení. 

„Neměj obavy, drahý. Přece ještě nejsem tak starý, abych nezvládl běžnou misi na zastavení teroristů v Římě, navíc se šesti dalšími lidmi, nemyslíš? Zvládnu to tak, jak jsem to zvládal předtím, a to excelentně, jedna jizva na oku připomínající nezastavitelnou a nevyhnutelnou minulost na tom nic nezmění,“ usmál se a nastoupil do helikoptéry. Eggsy ustoupil a nechal ho. Jeho argument byl dostatečně pevný na to, aby musel usoudit, že má pravdu. Obešel stroj a nastoupil na místo vedle Harryho. 

„Nikdy jsem neřek, že jseš starej, lásko. To bych nikdy neřek. Protože nejseš, rozumíš? Jseš perfektní tak, jak jseš,“ řekl potichu a když viděl, že to na obličeji staršího agenta vyloudilo další krátký úsměv, dal mu na něj stejně krátkou pusu a připoutal se. 

Roxy už těch dvou měla dost. Zakoulela nad kolegy a přáteli očima, jak nastupovala na zadní sedadlo a zavírala za sebou dveře. Měla těch psích očí, které na sebe dělali dost ještě víc, když věděla, že se na ni Merlin ani nepodívá. 

Musela to nechat plavat.

„Můžeme prostě přestat plýtvat drahocenným časem a jet?“ zeptala se a pozdvihla obočí. 

Harry odpověděl jediným slovem do vysílačky, „Merline?“

Nato se posuvná střecha hangáru začala odsouvat na strany, a když byla mezera dostatečně široká pro vrtulník, Arthur nastartoval a vzlétnul. Zadal do systému souřadnice získané od Q. „Děkuji,“ řekl Merlinovi a zanedlouho zmizel i se strojem z dohledu důstojníkových očí. Merlin zaměřil jejich polohu na radaru a sledoval celou cestu.

 

Rytíři na Q dočista zapomněli při tom všem povyku, takže když se na prázdném sedadle vedle Roxy zhmotnil jeho zelený hologram (už na sobě neměl bundu, ale svetr, a vypadal ještě víc vyčerpaně než předtím) a ona vyjekla: „Bože, lekla jsem se vás, nečekala jsem vás znovu se tu objevit!“ lekli se tak trochu i Harry a Eggsy, i když by to nikdy nepřiznali.

„Za to se omlouvám,“ řekl, a myslel to upřímně. „Musel jsem se na chvíli vrátit ke svým agentům.“ 

Odmlčel se a v jeho průhledném obličeji bylo vidět, že nad něčím chvíli přemýšlel a potom se mu tvář rozjasnila nápadem. „Myslím, že ten lehký zmatek vyřeším jednoduše a propojím vás všechny.“ 

Chvíli se tam vrtal v něčem, co měl před sebou a za moment se zase napřímil, napil se něčeho – každý by ho tipoval na typického Brita, co pije zásadně čaj – z bílého hrnku a prohlásil: „Výborně, teď mě můžete slyšet všichni, i Merlin. Odpojil jsem hlavní satelit, což už jistě všichni víte. Brání se a snaží se vlnu obnovit skrz onen dotykový stůl. Udělal jsem sken budovy a zjistil, že stůl je v hlavní zasedací místnosti v přízemí. V budově je 62 lidí, všichni jsou to mafiáni, žoldáci, nájemní zabijáci a podobné odstrašující entity. Ozbrojení od hlavy k patě a trénovaní. Ale to jste i vy, a je vás sedm. Sedm špičkových agentů na dvaašedesát stejně vycvičených zabijáků. Věříme vám až do konce, vším, co můžeme nabídnout. Mějte to na mysli. Průběžně se možná budu hlásit a zjevovat, tak se nelekejte, nejsem žádný zelený mužíček—počkat, vlastně ano. Výstrojní důstojník končí.“

Pousmál se nad svou vlastní hláškou. S těmi slovy se hologram zamihotal, jak Q stiskl tlačítko na brýlích a vypnul je. Na komunikátorech ale pořád ještě byl a prohlásil, že by to všechno bylo mnohem jednodušší, kdyby měli stejné vylepšené brýle i jeho Dvojité nuly. Až potom se odmlčel úplně.

Roxy tomu mladému excentrickému vědátorovi pořád ještě nedůvěřovala se svým životem, protože pracoval pro vládu, ale byl informovaný, zručný, ambiciózní a podle všeho věděl, co dělal. Dost jako Merlin. To jí stačilo. Přestala na něj myslet a soustředila se na akci a taktiku, kterou proti nepřátelům hodlala použít. 

Eggsy se nad tím ani trochu vtipným vtipem uchechtnul. Otočil se dozadu na Roxanne a lehce kývnul hlavou na znamení, že všechno bude v pořádku, i když to byl spíš on, kdo ujištění potřeboval. Ne, že by nevěřil, že to dokážou – porazit zatracených 62 trénovaných chlapů – minule v Rusku jich s Merlinem zabili víc než dvakrát tolik, pokud se dal počítat ten chytrý trik s výbušninami v implantátech. Ale nevěřil, že se z Říma dostanou všichni živí. Šance na to byly mizivé a všechno hrálo do karet SPECTRE. Chtěl si ten poslední klidný moment zapamatovat. Chtěl si zapamatovat soustředěnou tvář jeho kamarádky, její zrzavé vlasy i černý kabát a červenou šálu, kterou měla na sobě.

Podíval se na Harryho, na jeho Harryho, a opravdu, opravdu se pokoušel nemyslet na to, že se možná jeden z nich, nebo hůře oba, nevrátí. Snažil se zapamatovat si jeho uhlazené hnědé vlasy, černé brýle na očích, tu jizvu – vzpomínku na Valentina, která mu připomínala, že se nikdy nesmí vzdát a bojovat. Za něj. Za pomstu. Za lásku. Snažil se zapamatovat si ten smutný úsměv, který zvýraznil vrásky kolem jeho očí, ale krásným způsobem, jeho padnoucí obleky, nóbl přízvuk, hnědé oči, rty, které už tisíckrát políbil, všechny ty šťastné, bezstarostné dny a vášnivé noci strávené společně. 

Pohled na svého partnera sedícího v kokpitu helikoptéry s elegantníma rukama na páce a tlačítkách se mu vryl do paměti. Nikdy na něj nechtěl zapomenout a nikdy o něj nechtěl přijít. Z jednoho oka začala Eggsymu téct slza. Nemohl si pomoct. 

Harry jako by vycítil jeho pohledy a myšlenky. Odpoutal zrak od nebe před sebou a krajiny pod sebou a otočil se k Eggsymu. Jeho výraz dával najevo, že se bojí úplně stejně, jako on. Poprvé. Tentokrát to ale bylo jiné než na ostatních misích, protože tentokrát měl co ztratit. 

Eggsy položil svou ruku na Harryho. Ten se zpod ní ale vysmýknul, aby utřel slzu stékající po tváři mladého agenta. Eggsy zavřel oči a naklonil se blíž. Bylo mu jedno, že Merlin poslouchá a že Roxy je sleduje (snažila se o opak). 

Nikdy ta dvě všeříkající, všemocná slova neřekl, a později už mohlo být pozdě. „Miluju tě, Harry Harte. Až za hrob,“ zašeptal. 

Bylo to jenom rčení, ale u lidí jako oni to znamenalo víc. Zrovna Harry a Eggsy to mohli brát doslova. Už tam jednou byli, a to stačilo.

„Já tebe taky,“ odpověděl jeho partner a nadechnul se, aby řekl jeho jméno, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Eggsy, tak mu říkali jeho přihlouplí kamarádi a matka. Bylo to moc _obyčejné_. „Gary.“

(Ještě chvíli a Roxy z té přeslazené scény jak z filmu vrhne vaječný koňak a dva perníčky, které snědla, rovnou na sedačku, kterou si zabíral Q-ho hologram.)

Potom Eggsy náhle uzavřel mezeru mezi ním a Harrym, a ať jde Roxy, Merlin a klidně celá SPECTRE někam. Přitiskl své rty na jeho, dychtivě a naléhavě, jako by to bylo naposledy, protože kdo ví, mohlo. Harry se uvolnil, zapomněl na starosti a vnímal jenom Eggsyho náruživá, otevřená ústa a ten nekonečný polibek. 

Když se po chvíli, ačkoliv neradi, oddělili, kvůli Merlinově varování o změně směru (bylo mu trapně, ale musel to udělat, pokud nechtěl mít všechny tři agenty někde úplně jinde), byli maličko udýchaní. Eggsy byl to jediné, co dokázalo Harryho zanechat bez dechu.

Ještě se nechtěl vrátit k řízení helikoptéry a tvrdé realitě. Neklesali, a to stačilo. Čelem se opřel o čelo druhého muže a nosem o nos. Dávali pozor na vzácné brýle, samozřejmě. Prsty ruky, která neležela na ovládacím joysticku, si propletl s partnerovými a ještě chvíli tak zůstali. Jako v nějakém hořkém hollywoodském filmu. 

Jak to tak bývá, v každém filmu je i nepřítel. Zápletka, nepřítel, happy end. Ale tohle nebyl ten druh filmu. A jejich nepřítel byl sakra velký a sakra mocný. A ještě daleko.

„Miluju tě,“ řekl Eggsy ještě jednou. „Ať se stane cokoliv.“

„Miluju tě,“ zopakoval Harry jako mantru. „Ať se stane cokoliv.“

Odtáhli se úplně a sedli si pořádně do svých sedaček, soustředící se na cestu a pilotování, nebo na ně Merlin za chvíli vypálí salvu sprostých slov a otočí helikoptérou sám. Nebyli by bývali byli v situaci, v jaké byli, mohli by si i užívat krásný výhled rozprostírající se před nimi. Evropa z vrchu byla vždycky krásná. 

Všichni tři se s ní v duchu rozloučili. 

Ale doufali, že tahle akce nebude jejich poslední.

A i kdyby byla, jednalo se o záchranu celého světa a celého lidstva. To je mohlo alespoň trochu uklidnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Při psaní toho konce jsem doslova brečela... a omlouvám se za něj. Je to trochu smutný.


	9. Chapter 9

_„Odhadovaný čas příjezdu čtyři minuty,“_ slyšel Q hlas agenta Harta přes vysílačku. Nadechl se, dal si pořádný lok vlažného černého čaje a pokračoval v tvrdém odporu proti dost talentovanému hackerovi od SPECTRE.

Dvojité nuly už byly na místě a obhlížely areál. James věděl o zadním vchodu hlídaném dvěma bodyguardy a s pistolí s namontovaným tlumičem v rukou se opíral o zeď za rohem. Čekal na Q-ho pokyn. 001 a 004 čekaly přikrčené za dvěma auty zaparkovanými přímo naproti hlavnímu vchodu z ulice a usilovně se snažily nevnímat zmatek kolem nich. 

Turner nakráčel dovnitř. Pořád si zachoval své krytí jako Valentinův poskok a hypotetický člen organizace, takže měl volný přístup dovnitř i bez prstenu. Každý věděl, kdo je ‚Charlie Hesketh‘ zač. Nenápadně prošel celou budovu, zmapoval situaci a rozložení mužů a žen, se kterými budou muset bojovat – napočítal jich 47 v hlavní místnosti a usoudil, že zbytek bude roztroušený všude po chodbách, místnostech a v podzemí – nahlásil zjištěná fakta Q a šel se postavit na jedno z míst na balkonech. Měl excelentní výhled na dění dole, rovnou z první ruky. 

„Běž dovnitř, 007,“ rozkázal Q svému partnerovi s vyrovnaností a profesionalitou v hlase. Bond začínal být netrpělivý. „Nenápadně. Snaž se nevzbudit pozornost a být opatrný. Máš povolení zastřelit kohokoliv, kdo je SPECTRE a připlete se ti do cesty. A pro lásku boží, když ti dojdou náboje, vyměň zásobník a nezahazuj ten Walther pryč. Alespoň protentokrát.“ 

Přesměroval zrak na druhý monitor a vrátil se k prolamování několika bezpečnostních opatření, která se ho snažila držet od absolutní kontroly nad družicí. Soustředil se na kódy a zároveň sledoval sledovací zařízení na agentech a helikoptéru ve vzduchu.

 _„Co mi za to dáš, když tu zbraň nezahodím?“_ laškoval James a plížil se ke dveřím. Q slyšel několik tlumených výstřelů a za chvilku byl Bond uvnitř. Zabouchl za sebou dveře a dal se chodbou rovně dopředu. Cestu už znal.

„Co ti _nedám_ , 007, je kázání o způsobech a papíry na vyplnění. Co ti _dám_ , je na tobě.“ Možná toho bude později litovat. Jestli tu bude nějaké _později_. 

Na takové negativní myšlenky ale nebyl čas ani pomyšlení. Q znal své agenty a věřil, že to dokážou, jako mnohokrát předtím. Q věděl, že to spolu s Kingsmanem dokážou. Neměl jinou možnost. A jestli to nedokážou a někdo z nich se opováží nevrátit, sám je zabije ještě podruhé.

 _„Recept na ty sušenky a ukážeš mi svůj pokoj?“_ James se zasmál. Pokračoval v cestě a o krátkém souboji zabil dalšího asasína. Už jich zbývalo jenom 59.

Q čekal spíš nějakou jízlivou, dvojsmyslnou poznámku o dech beroucím sexu na podlaze jeho laboratoře namísto toho, co James opravdu řekl. Dělal si legraci, samozřejmě, ale stejně. Takovou divnou prosbu by si ani ve snu nepředstavil.

„Vrátíš se mi i s ní zpátky v naprostém pořádku a já tě pomiluju na mé posteli v tom pokoji.“

Koneckonců, ty sarkastické komentáře byly to poslední, co jim ještě z pohodových Vánoc zbylo, a mohlo to být i to poslední, co jim zbylo vůbec. Dokázaly trochu uvolnit tu napjatou atmosféru katastrofy probíhající kolem nich a jeden by přísahal, že se Q na vteřinku nepřítomně pousmál. On se na to vážně snažil nemyslet, ale to bylo zatraceně těžké.

Už dávno mu začalo být jedno, že je slyší i ostatní. Ať si klidně kroutí očima, jak chtějí. Také se dost naposlouchal podobných keců od jiných agentů.

 _„Beru tě za slovo, lásko,“_ prohlásil agent naprosto vážně. Dorazil ke vchodu na balkony. Váhal, jestli má vstoupit dovnitř nebo ne, když věděl, jak dopadl minule. Doufal, že nikdo nezaslechl střelbu a nezalarmoval ostatní. Zatím vše vypadalo být v klidu a pořádku. 

James tiše a opatrně otevřel dveře a vplížil se dovnitř. Zůstal stát ve stínu. Očima putoval po lidech v místnosti, počítal a snažil se o nich vydedukovat co nejvíce. Na druhé straně síně zahlédl Alexe, jak na něj zlehka pokývnul a zaměřil jeho pohled. Zjevně měl vše pod kontrolou. 

„Zůstaňte na místě a sledujte vývoj dění; to platí i pro 001 a 004. Rytíři budou na místě za dvě minuty, a potom teprve nastane ten pravý zmatek. To bude vaše šance, oni budou rozptýlení. Musíte se za každou cenu dostat k tomu stolu a vyřadit ho z provozu. Rozmlaťte ho, vyprázdněte do něj zásobník, cokoliv. Jak nebude fungovat, už nemůže fungovat ani neuro vlna,“ oznámil Q, ale myslí byl někde úplně jinde. Nadvládu nad satelitem pomalu ztrácel a to ho frustrovalo. 

Opět aktivoval brýle a jeho hologram se zjevil na čtvrté sedačce v helikoptéře. Tentokrát už to bylo naposledy. Pořád ho mohli slyšet i jeho agenti rozmístění v ústředí v centru Říma.

Nikdo už se ho naštěstí neleknul, nebo to alespoň nedali znát. 

„Znáte své pokyny a možnosti?“ zeptal se opatrně. Chtěl si být opravdu jistý, že vědí, co dělají. Tohle byla SPECTRE se všemi svými členy, a většina z nich byla desetkrát tak horší než Valentine. Zabíjení byla jejich práce a nanejvýš si to užívali, na rozdíl od podnikatele, který nesnesl pohled ani na vlastní krev.

Všichni tři sborově přikývli na souhlas. 

„Báječné. Jak už jsem říkal Dvojitým nulám, pro úspěch operace je klíčové dostat se ke stolu a zničit ho. Podruhé. V cestě vám budou stát ti nejlepší zabijáci světa. Doufám, že víte, do čeho jdete, protože pak už nebude cesta zpět. Dobrá zpráva je, že už jich je jen osmapadesát, špatná je, že se nemohu dostat přes jejich obranu a zastavit vlnu. Hodně štěstí. I vám, Dvojité nuly.“

Odpojil se, ale zůstal na vysílačkách.

Štěstí budou potřebovat opravdu hodně, jestli se mají vrátit živí a zdraví. Šance hrají proti nim. Byl risk už jenom vejít dovnitř a Q i celá MI6 to věděla. Kdyby to nebyli ti nejlepší z nejlepších, byla by to jistá sebevražda. Takhle možná přežije většina z nich. Možná. To nebylo moc dobré slovo. 

Tyhle Vánoce vypadaly jako ty nejlepší, jaké kdy Q zažil. Jenže se velice zmýlil. Věděl, proč Vánoce nesnášel. Vždycky se něco semlelo. Proč si padouši vždycky vybírali svátky klidu, míru a rodinné pohody k ovládnutí světa? 

Teď navíc měl partnera a rodinu, o které se strachoval. Jeho práce mu ale nedovolila být ve stresu. Pokaždé, když seděl za svým stolem a řídil misi, cítil v žilách jakýsi klid a sebeovládání. Nemohl si dovolit, aby city zastínily jeho práci a úsudek a zaměřil svou mysl plně na kód a šifry. 

Jako by vypnul, dostal se do transu a vnímal jenom ťukání bříšek prstů do klávesnice a hučení stropního vytápění.

Za minutu a několik sekund mu do ucha oznámil hlas sametový Harryho Harta, že přistáli necelý kilometr jižně od ústředí SPECTRE. Tečka na mapě se rozdělila na tři, které se velmi rychle pohybovaly směrem k cílené budově. Moc rychle na to, aby šli pěšky nebo běželi. 

Ti lišáci ukradli nějakému ubožákovi peroucímu se v ulicích auto. Ale to byla ta nejmenší starost.

 

Vypůjčený modrý renault dorazil k základně, zaparkoval nedaleko dvou vozidel, za kterými se schovávaly agentky Královny a vlasti a s elegancí z něj vystoupili dva upravení muži v tmavě šedých kabátech na viditelně drahých oblecích, s brýlemi na nose a učesanými vlasy, jeden starší a jeden mladý. Ze zadního sedadla vylezla zrzavá mladá dívka v taktéž luxusním oblečení. Ihned vytáhla pistoli z pouzdra a podívala se na hodinky. 

Trojice se vydala k agentkám. Okamžitě je rozpoznali.

Chaos ustával, lidé už byli vzpamatovaní a při plném vědomí, ale utíkali a ječeli, vyděšení a otřesení z toho, co provedli spoluobčanům, přátelům a rodinám. 

„Zdravím, krásky,“ řekl ten mladý – Eggsy Unwin, vzpomněla si Mary – a pousmál se s jiskrou v očích. Vnímal to jako dobrodružství a očividně už potlačil všechny ty chmurné myšlenky.

„001, 004,“ řekla Mary Watsonová za obě ženy, podívala se s přísným pohledem na všechny nově příchozí agenty Kingsmana a vstala. Allisonová ji následovala.

„Potěšení je na naší straně,“ prohlásil Harry Hart, „ale konec zdvořilostí, nemáme čas. Pohněte sebou.“

Měl pravdu, jako vždy. Q se jim všem ozval do vysílaček s jedním jednoduchým slovem, které říkalo vše nezbytné: _„Běžte.“_

Harry stisknul Eggsyho ruku a podíval se na něj, jako by mu sděloval nějakou soukromou zprávu, kterou mohli pochopit jenom oni. 

Pětice vyrazila vpřed a vrazila dovnitř rovnou předními dveřmi. Úspěšně, bez nejmenších problémů se probila třemi svalnatými a houževnatými bodyguardy hlídkujícími u vchodu, ale to byl teprve začátek, rozehřívací kolo. 

Bond i Turner využili všeobecného chaosu a momentální nepřipravenosti členů organizace, kteří teprve teď sahali po zbraních a uvědomovali si, že na ústředí někdo proniknul. Od doby, co vedení převzal Alberici, už nebyli zrovna ve velení nad celým světem, a s plánovaným vyhlazením většiny obyvatelstva Země s pomocí ‚teď už nezničitelné a nezastavitelné neurologické vlny‘ si s hlídáním kamerových záznamů nedávali zas až takovou práci. 

První rána byla jednoduchá, Bond odjistil pistoli, namířil a střelil muže před sebou zezadu do hlavy. Další už ale útočili a on měl co dělat, aby se jejich ranám vyhýbal. Byli tři na jednoho. Říkal si, že si vybral špatné místo na stání, protož ti tři byli extrémně rozzlobení, že zabil jejich kumpána a šli po něm noži, pěstmi i modifikovanými pistolemi. 

Turner na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Okamžitě prozradil své krytí, když se začal prát s údajnými spolupracovníky a zabíjet je. Šlo jich po něm pět. 

Do místnosti vtrhla 004, za ní Arthur a Galahad a o chvilku později i 001 a Lancelot. Když spatřili ten nepořádek, zmatek a probíhající masakr, spočítali si, že jestli z tohohle vyváznou, budou ti největší klikaři, jací kdy na planetě žili. 

Ze všech stran je obstoupili zabijáci a mafiáni z řad SPECTRE se všemi druhy zbraní v rukou a vrhli se na ně. Agenti vytasili deštníky, bojové hole a všechny hračky od Q a Merlina, které jim mohly pomoci. 

Díky bohu za neprůstřelné obleky. Takové štěstí ale Dvojité nuly neměly. 

Agenti se zaměřili na stůl, který stál na druhém konci místnosti, obklopen a bráněn hordou těch nejděsivějších vrahů. Mezi nimi stál hubený, svrasklý stařík a bělajícími blond vlasy v příliš velkém obleku a hulákal na ně něco v italštině. Na první pohled vypadal neškodně, ale soudě podle rezervovanému přístupu mužů a respektu, který mu projevovali, se právě jeho měli bát nejvíce. 

Pietro Alberici.

 _„Jestli tohle zvládnete se vším všudy, tedy zničením stolu a rozložením celé organizace, zvu vás všechny a vaše nejbližší přátele na vánoční večeři u nás doma, přísahám,“_ zakřičel na všechny Q povzbudivě, když viděl, jak to uvnitř vypadá. Naboural se do kamer.

„Tak fajn, aspoň se máme na co těšit,“ odpověděl Galahad a akrobatickým skokem povalil jednoho děsivého svalovce na zem. Prohnal mu kulku mozkem a otočil se na dalšího, který ho třikrát zasáhl do zad. To ho naštvalo. Měl svůj kabát rád. Dal mu ho Harry.

Zbavil se i jeho, ale ze všech koutů se na něj hrnuli další a další, když nebyli zaneprázdnění bojem s 001 nebo Roxy. Harryho neviděl. Nadechnul se a rychlým dřepem se vyhnul dalším kulkám. Štítovým deštníkem, který měl držadlo překvapivě pevné, podrazil muži nohy a následně ho přesně mířenou ranou z onoho deštníku usmrtil. 

S lidmi jako oni nesměli mít, a také neměli, žádné slitování.

Přicházeli další. Připadalo mu, že jich tam je najednou víc než jen padesát. Mnohem víc. „Q?“ žádal o vysvětlení mezi údery a úskoky.

 _„Začali vybíhat z podzemí, které je jaksi stíněné od tepelných skenerů, a navíc tam nejsou kamery. Počítám, že jich nakonec bude i stovka. Nikdy jsme se ke konečnému počtu členů organizace nedobrali, musím se přiznat,“_ odpověděl mu výzbrojní důstojník MI6 a vrátil se ke své práci se stolem a satelity. Měl převahu, ale SPECTRE se snažila dostat družici zpátky. Vedl tam u počítače ve své laboratoři souboj skoro tak vyčerpávající, jako agenti v Římě.

Ani Jamesovi nahoře se nedařilo zrovna nejlépe. 009 se někam vypařil a on zůstal na celé balkony zcela sám. 

Roxy byla zatlačená do kouta, a už by ji bývali byli zabili, kdyby 004 v poslední vteřině nezastřelila útočníka, který ji ohrožoval. Jenže se objevil další a železnou tyčí omráčil Dvojitou nulu, která se skácela na zem. Eggsy dostal bolestivou ránu do obličeje a tekla mu krev z nosu i úst. 

Odporoval statečně a prozatím úspěšně, už zabil osm lidí. 001 devět. Ona a Arthur na tom byli ze všech zdaleka nejlépe, co se týkalo počtu zabitých a utržených ran, ale i oni se jednou vyčerpají. Dostávali zásahů čím dál tím víc. 

Pro agenty Kingsmana ani MI6 to nevypadalo dobře. 

A pořád se odněkud vynořovali další ozbrojenci.

Nikdo zatím neměl ani šanci se ke stolu přiblížit.


	10. Chapter 10

Nevzdávali se a urputně bojovali se vší ctí. Eggsy zastřelil další tři muže, když bojoval se čtvrtým a pátým. Jeho čin pomohla odlákat ty dva od omráčené agentky britské tajné služby. Ona se díky tomu zvedla a vyrazila vstříc svým protivníkům s ještě větší vervou než předtím, protože to ji naštvalo. Nebyla zvyklá na dostávání ran, a už vůbec ne od mužů. Utřela si krev ze spánku, zastrčila uvolněný pramen vlasů za ucho a několika tvrdými kopy a finální ranou do hrudě odstranila vytrvalou a vytrénovanou mladou teroristku, která na ni útočila. 

Roxy se dokázala z kouta vymanit a probojovávala se dál sálem. Už vyřídila šest mužů a pomalu se dostávala k dlouhému dřevěnému stolu, na jehož druhém konci se vyjímal červeně svítící dotykový stůl obklopený Albericiho nejbližšími kumpány, vyřvávající NARUŠENÍ BEZPEČNOSTI přes celou obrazovku. 

Vyskočila do vzduchu a botou zasáhla jednoho ne tak zkušeného chlapa, který byl dost tupý na to, aby na ni střílel ze samopalu. On spadl na zem. Lancelot ho nato vyprovodila na onen svět dalším výstřelem.

Došly jí náboje v Kingsmanovské propracované pistoli, a tak z mužových rukou vytrhla samopal. V rychlosti zkontrolovala stav nábojů a zjistila, že jich ve zbrani je téměř polovina. Rozběhla se dopředu a srazila vysokého svalovce, který dával zabrat 004.

Celou místností se bez ustání ozývala střelba a výkřiky odhodlání i smrti. 

A také italské nadávky a pokyny rozdávané velice rozzlobeným mafiánem. 

To znamenalo, že se Q činil a držel satelity od sebe. Možná s malou pomocí od jeho skotského protějšku.

Oba dva byli úplně zticha a ve vysílačkách bylo slyšet nic víc než energické ťukání do klapek klávesnic. 

Eggsy konečně spatřil Harryho, nebo spíše explozi, kterou svým ručním granátem v podobě zapalovače způsobil někde v polovině místnosti. Pět členů SPECTRE, kteří se k němu dostali moc blízko v moc těsné skupince, to schytalo a odlétli k oknu. Jeden z nich prorazil tělem sklo a to se s hlasitou ránou rozprsklo na chodník před palácem. 

To upoutalo pozornost několika desítek lidí včetně britských agentů a další skupina zabijáků se se samopaly a pistolemi v rukou rozběhla na Harryho pozici. Okamžitě začali pálit a to Arthura donutilo rozevřít svůj deštník. Další zásah do hlavy opravdu nechtěl. 

Využil ho k vystřelení několika ostrých nábojů z rukojeti a skolil tři muže a ženu. Dostal zásah nožem do zad, ale nestaral se o to a otočil se, aby udiveného zabijáka praštil do holé hlavy dřevěným, zakrouceným držadlem deštníku, zahákl oblouk za jeho krk a odhodil ho trhnutím opodál, kde ho Mary Watsonová pohotově nakopla do bránice a rozkroku a dvěma přesně mířenými kulkami zabila. 

Chvilkové rozptýlení pomohlo 007 k rychlému ukončení dvou vrahounů. Na moment se zbavil obtíží, rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zaměřil se na stůl. Potom shlédl dolů, stanovil polohu svých kolegů a rozhodl se jednat. Byl k hloučku shromážděného u stolu nejblíže.

Uslyšel, jak k němu zezadu přibíhá další gorila a bez ohlédnutí se prohnal jeho čelem kulku. Muž sletěl na tvrdou podlahu, což už ale necítil.

Rukama se podepřel o parapet ochozu a jedním svižným, ukázkovým skokem přeskočil mramorové zábradlí. Dopadl na zem, stočil se do kotoulu a běžel k ovládacímu panelu. Cestou byl nucen bojovat z blízka s několika ozbrojenými teroristy a jen tak tak se v poslední vteřině vyhnul kulce, která by ho zasáhla do levého ramene. Úspěšně se jich zbavil.

Bondovi také došly náboje a teď neměl nic, s čehož pomocí by se bránil. Mohl se sehnout k zemi a vzít si pušku od SPECTRE, ale tím by riskoval zásah od blížící se ženy, která se ho snažila udeřit se silou hodnou dvou namakaných chlapů. 

Měla zamračený, rozhodný výraz v obličeji, tetování na rameni, prsten s chobotnicí a košili od krve. V rukou svírala samopal a vypálila. Bond se musel ukrýt za okenní výklenek. Střelba nepřestala, blížila se. 

Situace se možná na chvíli obrátila na stranu agentů, ale teď si pomyslel, že je opravdu v hajzlu, protože neměl zbraň ani žádnou mrtvolu, od které by si jednu vzal opodál. Nemohl riskovat vynoření se z úkrytu, zasáhla by ho. 

Měl dvě možnosti: vyskočit z okna a dostat se zpět do budovy jinudy, nebo potupně poprosit 004, jež se zrovna nacházela poblíž, o pomoc. Co si pamatoval, byla jen pár metrů od něj a měla dvě plně nabité pistole vypůjčené od padlých nepřátel.

„004, mohla bys…?“ 

Agentka se ani neobtěžovala odpovídat a obrátila pozornost na ženu, která stále pálila na zeď u výklenku. Byla už moc blízko a několik kulek omlelo stěnu a Bond se musel stáhnout blíže k oknu.

Nato však střelba ustala a ozvalo se tlumené heknutí a následně cinknutí kovu o kachličky a žuchnutí těla na podlahu. 007 mohl relativně bezpečně vyjít z úkrytu. „Díky, zlato,“ prohlásil a vyskočil. Upravil si oblek, jako by to k něčemu v takové chvíli bylo.

Vrhnul se na něj další muž od SPECTRE a on ho odzbrojil i beze zbraně. Vzal si židli, což bylo to nejbližší a užitečné, co by mohl použít. Janine Allisonová přiběhla k němu a statečně zneškodnila další gorilu.

_„Arthure, potřebujeme zneškodnit ten podělanej stůl, teď hned!“_ ozval se po dlouhé době Merlin do komunikátorů na brýlích. Zněl naléhavě a neklidně. 

_„Obávám se, že ty satelity neudržíme z jejich dosahu už moc dlouho, snaží se o znovupropojení kruhu pomocí posunutí vedlejší družice,“_ doplnil ho Q pořád zběsile píšící instrukce a příkazy. _„Průběžné zprávy hlásí statisíce mrtvých a miliardové škody na majetku, a to je pouze předběžný odhad.“_

Agent Hart se konečně zbavil silného protivníka, který mu odolával docela dlouho, na vteřinku pozastavil neúprosný boj se SPECTRE a zanalyzoval pomocí brýlí okolí. Viděl, že na zemi se vršila mrtvá těla a ti, kteří stále bojovali, už nebyli zrovna moc schopní bojovníci, spíše businessmani, podnikatelé, obchodníci a bankéři, kteří se dosud schovávali v podzemí a vylezli, protože neměli jinou možnost. 

Poslední zoufalé výkřiky do ticha. 

Viděl Eggsyho a agentku 001, jak se probíjejí řadami mafiánských úředníků s pistolemi v rukou a vyhýbají se střelám. 

„Snažím se o to od samého začátku, důstojníci, a stejně tak zbytek týmu, ale zatím jsme nedostali tu příležitost pro všechno to masakrování. S velkým potěšením.“

Otočil se ke stolu a rozběhl se jeho směrem. V ten moment Alberici vydal svým posledním nejloajálnějším bodyguardům pokyn: „Běžte! Rozsekejte je na kusy!“

Jako by se to někdy mohlo stát. 

Hart spatřil 007 a 004, jak na druhé straně místnosti bojují se dvěma mladíky s noži a postupují blíže ke stolu. Zachytil Bondův pohled jasně vyjadřující: _běžte tam a udělejte to, hlavně rychle. Budeme vám krýt záda._

Střelil jednoho rychlého Asiata s mečem a vyhnul se střelbě z automatické pušky a letícímu kusu dřeva, nejspíš židle. Dostal nápad. 

Sehnul se, ulomil jednu nohu bývalé bytelné židle a mrštil ji po útočníkovi. Zabodla se mu se silou do pravé plíce a on při pádu svou zbraní zabil jednoho ze svých, který se pokoušel skolit 001. Byla těsně za Harrym a doběhla ho. 

Neměla speciální Kingsmanovské brýle, ale i bez nich dokázala zhodnotit situaci obstojně: ještě nikdo z nich nezemřel, pouze utržil četná zranění. Místnost už se nehemžila členy teroristické organizace tak moc jako předtím, odhadovala, že jich zbývalo tak pětatřicet, možná kolem čtyřicítky. 

A to ještě někteří začali zbaběle prchat zpátky ke svým počítačům v podzemních prostorách, když viděli, co hrstka vycvičených agentů dokázala. 

Harry si nenadále vybavil nešťastný incident v kostele v Kentucky. Sám povraždil desítky lidí a vyvázl z toho jediný živý, a tahle akce se SPECTRE mu to velmi připomínala. Byl to nelítostný masakr.

Tentokrát ale nikdo z nich nebyl pod vlivem neuro vlny vysílané SIM kartami a ti, které dostali nařízeno zabít od samotné vlády, si to víc než stonásobně zasloužili. Za ta zvěrstva, jaká mnozí z nich provedli, a za ty podvody a trestné činy, které spáchali ti ostatní. Ať už to byli kyberteroristé, drogoví dealeři, zkorumpovaní podnikatelé nebo obchodníci se zbraněmi či lidmi. 

Mary impulzivně natáhla ruku s pistolí dozadu a zasáhla muže, který se za ně připlížil a hodlal se je odstranit z cesty, rovnou do hlavy. 

„Dobrá práce, agente Arthure.“ 

Viděla vše, co dokázal, a zdaleka si vedl ze všech nejlépe. I navzdory jeho zranění a věku. Kdyby byly všechny Dvojité nuly takhle zdatné, mohli by v Šestce uvažovat o posunutí hranice povinného odchodu do důchodu.

A rozhodně Kingsmanům záviděla jejich propracované hračky. O takových si za její služby mohla nechat jenom zdát. Ani teď na to nebyli s vybavení zrovna o moc lépe. Pomyslela si, že by se ten nejmladší Holmes mohl od nich trochu inspirovat a vylepšit základní vybavení terénních agentů. 

„Nápodobně, 001,“ přitakal. Také ji po očku sledoval a musel uznat, že na agentku SIS je velmi dobrá. Své kódové jméno – 001 – si podle něj zasloužila, a to bylo co říct. Byl by z ní dobrý Agravain. 

Už se k nim i ke dvěma Dvojitým nulám na druhé straně dřevěného stolu vydali nabušení italští zabijáci s kudlami, pistolemi a samopaly, kteří značně znemožňovali tak důležitý postup vpřed. 

Harry se s tím nepáral – rozevřel deštník a pokynul 001, ať se za něj schová také. Obratně si dřepla na podlahu tak, aby jí štít chránil většinu těla. Arthur nastavil zbraň v rukojeti na explozi a vystřelil. 

Ozvala se dunivá rána a skupinka v ohni odlétla několik metrů vzad. Přistáli na zádech a ti, které neusmrtil výbuch, byli v pro agenty výhodné pozici, bezmocní a omráčení. Kdepak, na velitele Kingsmana a nejlepší agentku v historii MI6 žádné italské gorily s omezeným IQ a namakanými svaly nemůžou. 

_„Výborně, Arthure, 001. Pokračujte. Zabijte všechny až na Albericiho, toho si M přeje převézt do Anglie a osobně vyslechnout. Pokud to půjde dobře a získáme dostatek důkazů, půjde rovnou za Blofeldem do lochu. Na doživotí,“_ informoval je o novém vývoji událostí Q. 

Měl dostatek času i energie jak na sledování dění v Palazzo Cadenza, tak na držení satelitů od sebe, což byla vskutku výborná zpráva. 

Dvojice překročila jejich těla a neteční k okolí se vydali rovnou ke stolu, chráněni roztaženým deštníkem. Už u něj stáli pouze tři lidé – Alberici, jeden bodyguard a hubený Japonec operující na obrazovce. Snažil se anulovat všechny systémy a získat kontrolu. Proti němu ale byli Q a Merlin, tudíž jeho šance na úspěch byly minimální.

On si to zřejmě myslel také, podle zpoceného čela a nervózního výrazu. Byl si jist, že Alberici dostane svému slibu, pokud se mu nepodaří vlnu znovu zprovoznit. 

Bodyguard si všimnul blížícího se páru agentů okamžitě. Sledoval dění v celém sále, ale nezasáhnul, dokud mu šéf nedal rozkaz. „Zabij je!“ zařval a sám vytáhnul pistoli zpoza pásu kalhot. 

Snaha byla ovšem marná, štítový deštník se obyčejnou devítimilimetrovou pistolí prostřelit nedal. Náboje v rukojeti byly sice vystřílené, ale pořád měl jeden omračovací, a ten si Harry schovával pro hlavu chobotnice. 

„Q, a co ten hacker?“ ptala se Mary. Nebyla si jistá, jestli nebudou chtít vyslechnout i jeho. 

_„Toho k ničemu nepotřebujeme. Bylo by oceněno nezabít úplně každého, ale pracuje pro SPECTRE, takže se ho zbavte.“_

Vykoukla z ochrany paraplete a vypálila. Kulka se zavrtala do srdce muže a on se rozplácl obličejem napřed na stole.

Odpor ze strany Japonce přestal a Q s Merlinem si mohli konečně oddychnout, pokud to v dané situaci vůbec mohlo být možné. 

_„Oh, díky bohu, 001. Nezapomeňte, chceme Pietra Albericiho živého!“_

Z Q-ho hlasu byla slyšet úleva, ale i starost. Mary ale nebyla Bond. Nezabíjela, pokud to situace přímo nevyžadovala. Když jí bylo řečeno omráčit, udělala, co jí Q řekl. 

Alberici nevypadal, že by rozuměl technice. Byl rozčílený ještě více než předtím, protože si spočítal své šance a moc dobře věděl, že sám frekvenci nebude schopný obnovit. 

Zase se schovala. Pokud počítala dobře, měla poslední náboj ze třetího a posledního zásobníku. 

Bodyguard se blížil. 

„Štít už dlouho nevydrží,“ poznamenal Harry a otočil hlavu k Mary. „Buďte rychlá.“

Přikývla. Vyskočila z krytí úplně, svalila se do kotoulu, aby se rychleji dostala k muži a vyhnula se střelbě a přistála kousek od jeho nohou. Chvatně se napřímila a kopla ho nohou do nártu a holeně, poté do rozkroku. Vykopla mu z rukou zbraň, která odlétla kamsi do prostoru. 

Stála teď zády k protivníkovi a on ji chytil pod krkem. Zalapala po dechu, ale vzpamatovala se, skrčila se a pevným úchopem za jeho předloktí ho překulila přes sebe. Dopadl na zem a už se ani nestihl zvednout; Mary ho posledním nábojem střelila do lebky. 

Otočila se, aby znovu získala pohled na Albericiho. Čekala, že na ni bude mířit pistolí a pokusí se ji zabít, ale opak byl pravdou.

Válel se na stole hned vedle hackera. Obličej i sako měl zašpiněný krví, která na obrazovku vytékala z těla druhého muže. Jeho pistole spadla na zem, ani nenadělala příliš velkou škodu.

Harry Hart ho zasáhl omračovací střelou z deštníku hned, jak Mary odlákala pozornost bodyguarda. 

Agentka se ujala iniciativy a nasadila Albericimu želízka. Odtáhla ho ke zdi a opřela ho tam. Byl kupodivu těžký na to, jak vypadal. Houževnatější, než by se zdálo. 

„Potřebuju ho dostat ven. Povolení k opuštění budovy?“ 

_„Běžte,“_ odpověděl na její dotaz Q, ale nebyl moc rád, že posílá svou (už ji považoval za svou, ačkoliv tohle byla její jediná akce, než se opět vrátí domů za dcerou a manželem) nejlepší Dvojitou nulu ven, když ji potřebovali uvnitř ze všeho nejvíc. 

Hlavní zbraně rozbila sklo v okně – byla to nejbližší, nejbezpečnější a nejjednodušší cesta ven. Udeřila do něj několikrát, dokud nevytvořila otvor dost velký na to, aby jím prolezla i s Albericim. Přehodila si bezvládné tělo přes rameno a skočila ven na parapet. Seskočila na chodník a zmizela z dohledu.

Když zbývající bojující poskoci zjistili, že šéf to má za sebou (nebo si to alespoň mysleli), náhle ztuhli. Ale pouze na okamžik. Teď se za SPECTRE bili s ještě větší vervou. Obávali se, že organizace po tomto dni vůbec nemusí přežít. 

Což přesně byly rozkazy, které agenti dostali. Ano, stále tu ještě bylo několik členů, kteří se zrovna nenacházeli v Itálii a nebyli tehdy ve Valentinově bunkru, ale ta malá hrstka už těžko mohla spasit, co padlo a znovu vybudovat celou mafiánskou síť od základů. 

Už neměli od koho přijímat rozkazy. Jeden plešatějící muž ve středním věku, nejspíš Rus nebo Ukrajinec, podle přízvuku, zahulákal něco o Kódu hnědá.

Nikdo nevěděl, co to u mafiánů přesně znamená. Kód hnědá byl mnoho věcí, například únik chemikálií nebo obzvláště závažná situace v lékařském žargonu. Všichni ostatní ustali střelbu a urychleně opustili sál.

_„Utíkejte!“_ zvolal Merlin do brýlí a vysílaček. Dostal se do systému organizace už před nějakou dobou a snažil se znemožnit komukoliv manipulaci s počítači.

Samozřejmě také extrahoval všechna data z jejich serverů. Věděl, co Kód hnědá je. 

Plyn. 

Chystali se nadzemní část budovy řízeně zamořit kyanovodíkem, protože to bylo to poslední, co jim zbylo. Věděli, že bojem ani střelbou by agenty nikdy přemoci nemohli, jakkoliv dobří mohli být. Koneckonců, ti nejlepší z nejlepších se povalovali mrtví a od krve na mramorové podlaze už od samého začátku. 

Jak ironické, kyanovodík bylo to, co udělalo Silvu tím, kým byl. Mimo jiné.

_„Tak sakra utíkejte, je tam plyn! Dostaňte se ven!“_

Pět agentů se okamžitě sebralo a rozběhli se ke dveřím. Roxy byla nejblíže k nim, takže proběhla jako první a nečekala na ostatní. Dostat se odtamtud ven bylo už jednoduché, musela projít dvě chodby a byla na chodníku. 

Běžela k autům a zahlédla v dálce mezi otřesenými civilisty 001 s Albericim na pravém rameni, jak ho strká do jednoho z aut (taktéž ‚vypůjčených‘). Rozběhla se k ní.

Ostatní už ale takové štěstí neměli. Dveře se začaly zavírat a přes všechna okna se nasunuly kovové překážky bránící v úniku přes sklo. 

Tak propracovanou obranu nemohl nikdo tušit. 

Eggsy byl u dveří taktéž blízko a byl by to býval stihnul, kdyby se na poslední chvíli nezastavil, neotočil a nepodíval na Harryho, který byl moc daleko a neměl šanci uniknout včas. Nemohl ho tam nechat, na milost a nemilost smrtícímu plynu. 

Už o něj přišel jednou a nehodlal ten strašný pocit prožít znovu. Ne potom, co si řekli v helikoptéře. 

„Ne, Eggsy, běž! Zachraň se a dostaň se ven. Tvůj život je cennější než můj,“ zavolal na něj Harry z druhé poloviny místnosti prosebně. Přesně něco takového od svého tvrdohlavého partnera čekal. 

„Ne,“ řekl mladík rozhodně. 

Dveře se zaklaply. Už nebyla možnost, jak utéct. 

Harry, 004 a 007 ho doběhli a věnovali mu nesouhlasný pohled. Tohle se nemělo stát. 

A nikdo stále nevěděl, kam se sakra poděl 009. Nikde ho neviděli už od začátku masakru. 

_„Do prčic!“_ zaklel Q. Všechno sledoval; samozřejmě, že věděl, co se stalo. _„Krucipísek! Do prdele! Nepřijdu o tři nejlepší agenty naráz a Kingsman taky ne! Rozhlédněte se kolem, je tam nějaká další cesta ven?“_

Na druhé straně vysílaček bylo slyšet zběsilé ťukání. Výstrojní důstojník se snažil najít východ, jakoukoliv cestu, přestože věděl, že tam žádná není. Nebyla tam ani ventilace, kterou by se mohli proplížit ven nebo tajný vchod do sklepa. 

_„Galahade, zkus granátem prorazit ty dveře, uvnitř je pouze tenká kovová vložka. Arthure, snaž se něco udělat s těmi okny! Dvojité nuly, hledejte cokoliv!“_ přidal se Merlin.

Eggsy z kapsy obleku vytáhl poslední granát, utekl dostatečně daleko ode dveří, odjistil ho a hodil. Ozvala se hlasitá rána vyvolávající lehkou ozvěnu.

Všichni se podívali na rozsah škod, co výbuch způsobil. Dřevo bylo pryč a hořelo. Granát odhalil kovové pláty uprostřed mezi dvěma vrstvami ořechového dřeva, ale nic víc. 

Navíc se do místnosti ze škvír ve zdech začal šířit bezbarvý, zapáchající plyn. Plazil se okolo zdí a rychle stoupal vzhůru ke stropu.


	11. Chapter 11

Lancelot a 001 čekaly u aut, spolu s bezvědomým Albericim. Čekaly na zbytek týmu. Měli dorazit hned, jenže neprošli dveřmi a teď byli zavření v té zatracené místnosti a hrozila jim smrt. 

Ony nemohly dělat nic víc, než poslouchat všechno, co jim Q a Merlin řekli. A to na tom bylo to nejhorší. Věděly, že dovnitř se nedostanou, a důstojníci na druhé straně vysílaček by jim to i striktně zakázali. Tím si byly jisté. 

Roxy nehodlala ztratit svého nejlepšího přítele, a ani jeho partnera, když už jsme u toho. To, co o nich říkala, nemyslela vážně. Přece se agenti Kingsmana a MI6 nemohli udusit plynem. To by pro ně byla moc obyčejná a nedůstojná smrt.

 

_„Nechte všeho, překryjte si nos a ústa látkou a dýchejte co nejméně. HCN je lehčí než vzduch, takže stoupá vzhůru, a působí na organismus přes dýchací cesty. Lehněte si na podlahu obličejem k zemi. Nechci přinášet předčasné závěry, ale s koncentrací, ve které se plyn v místnosti vyskytuje, máte maximálně dvacet minut. Snažíme se přítok plynu zastavit, ale celé je to řízené mechanicky, ne počítačem. Zastaralá technika je někdy to nejlepší opatření proti selhání.“_

Čtveřice udělala přesně, co jim Q nařídil. Odvázali si z krku šály a pevně si je uvázali kolem nosu a úst. Dýchalo se jim hodně špatně, skoro vůbec nemohli vzduch do plic dostat, ale pokud to jim i pomocníkům na základnách zajistí čas…

Lehli si na studenou podlahu pode dveřmi. Plyn vycházel shora a z bočních stěn, takže byli relativně chráněni. Eggsy chytil Harryho ruku a propletl si s ním prsty. 

Harry se na něj stále hněval za to, že nevyběhnul ven, když ještě mohl, a místo toho tam zůstal trčet s ním, tváří v tvář smrti, ale nemohl nic říct. Ne, že by mu vůbec přes tlustou, tmavou šálu bylo rozumět. 

Už v takové situaci byli předtím, mnohokrát. Nebyl to jen plyn. A nebyli to jen Harry a Eggsy. James si ani nepamatoval, kolikrát se při plnění mise dostal na práh podsvětí. Smrt byla jeho stará přítelkyně.

A vždycky tam byl někdo, kdo by ho z toho vysekal. Q. Jeho úžasný, geniální, rozkošný, mírně panovačný a troufalý Q. 

A jako na povel tu byl s další zprávou. Tentokrát ne tak pesimistickou.

_„Podařilo se mi lokalizovat 009. Ti, kteří byli v podzemí celou dobu, nemají tušení o tom, že je náš agent. Stále si zachovává krytí. Je tam dole a nenápadně se snaží vyřadit systém z provozu. Vydržte. Neumřete na blbé udušení toxickým plynem, rozumíte? Ne po tom, co jste právě dokázali. Vyřídit víc než polovinu SPECTRE. Nemyslete si, že o tu vánoční party přijdete, na to zapomeňte!“_

Snažil se odlehčit situaci žerty. Dal jim naději v beznadějné chvíli. A možná se všichni čtyři pod šálou pousmáli. 

Zapomněli, že vlastně byly Vánoce. Jenže když jste tajný agent, práce a zloduši si zrovna nevybírají, kdy něco spustí a oni budou muset předejít či čelit katastrofě.

Molekuly plynu už pomalu procházely materiálem šály a oni začali cítit nepříjemný zápach hořkých mandlí. Dvacet minut, Q říkal? Tak to ať si 009 pospíší. Odejít takhle potupnou smrtí v předvečer vánoční nebyla jejich představa o dobrém konci. 

Bond otočil hlavou doleva, a podíval se do očí Allisonové, jež měla obličej otočený směrem k němu. To bylo poprvé, kdy v nich spatřil strach a nejistotu. 

Agentka 004 byla vždycky rázná, sebevědomá, svůdná žena ve výrazném až vyzývavém oblečení, která se nikdy před ničím nezastavila a se zbraněmi uměla zacházet s neuvěřitelnou precizností a respektem. Nebála se. Nepochybovala. 

Až dosud.

Otočil se i na druhou stranu. Po jeho pravici ležel Galahad ve svém poničeném zakázkovém kabátě, držel v ruce položené na podlaze v tenkém pruhu prostoru mezi nimi Harryho ruku a dívali se na sebe navzájem. I přes šedou šálu omotanou kolem jeho krku bylo vidět, že se usmívají. Oba dva.

Když ty dva James viděl, přál si, aby alespoň ještě jednou slyšel Q-ho hlas, pro případ, že se Alexovi nepodaří zajistit plyn, vypnout obranu a pustit je ven. Alespoň jeho nádherný hlas a jeho přízvuk jak ze staré školy. Oni měli jeden druhého—a on tam ležel vstříc skoro jisté smrti sám, jediné, co mu zbylo z muže, kterého miloval, byl hlas pozměněný mikrofonem ve vysílačce.

Dřív by se se smrtí smířil, ale to neměl nikoho. Ne po Vesper. Teď se ale vzdát nechtěl. Nechtěl ten prchavý život, který se ho tak usilovně celé ty roky ve službě držel pustit. Ne dokud neodejde do důchodu, neprožije s Andrewem dalších čtyřicet let obyčejného londýnského života, nevychová s ním několik dalších koček a možná i dětí, nepojede na Vánoce k Holmesům každý zatracený rok a nezemře na obyčejný infarkt někde v nemocnici, až bude úplně starý, šedivý a vrásčitý. 

Rád přemýšlel o takové budoucnosti. Protože to by znamenalo nějakou budoucnost vůbec _mít_. A byla by _šťastná_. 

Dřív by se za tyhle myšlenky snad i styděl, ale teď už věděl, že to opravdu je to, co by od života chtěl, pokud přežije všechny své náročné a nebezpečné zahraniční mise. Nestyděl se za lásku. Každý ji jednou najde, i James Bond. 

Plyn začal lehce nepříjemně pálit v očích, tak je zavřel a otočil hlavu směrem dolů, aby se mu toho na kůži dostalo co nejméně. Zakryl si ústa ještě rukama. 

Tak tam tak leželi na podlaze, čtyři špičkoví agenti, a modlili se za záchranu v podobě jejich kolegy, který tím dost riskoval svou vlastní smrt. Kdyby na něj přišli a zjistili, že se snaží obejít zařízení šířící plyn, zabili by ho na místě a s ním i Dvojité nuly a Rytíře. 

Kyanid pálil i v nose, v krku, a dostával se do vnitřností a krve. Ještě pár minut a bude to nesnesitelné. 

A pak se najednou 009 ozval, poprvé za celou dobu: _„Ještě tam chvíli vydržte, už to téměř mám. Podařilo se mi vypnout unikající plyn, ale chvíli potrvá otevření dveří a oken bez toho, aniž by si mě kdo všimnul. Q, potřebuji odvedení pozornosti mužů v pozorovatelně.“_

Eggsy by přísahal, že agent, který promluvil, měl stejný hlas jako ten blbec Charlie, který se spolčil s Valentinem. 

Nevěděl, že to byla pouhá mise MI6 na získání informací o Kingsmanovi a Američanových intrikánských tazích. To bude teprve překvapení, až se setkají tváří v tvář. A hromada vysvětlování. 

_„Vítejte zpátky, 009. To nebude žádný problém, naruším elektrický proud v místnosti se servery, to je donutí vylézt ven a jít to zkontrolovat. Pospěšte si.“_

 

James se musel usmát. Znělo to přesně jako Q, a i kdyby byl rozkaz jinému agentovi směrovaný přes vysílačky to poslední, co by slyšel, byl spokojený. 

Ale teď už věděl, že to to poslední nebude. Jeho Q, jeho milovaný Q, se o to postaral, ostatně jako vždy. Chytil ten malý zbytek naděje za pačesy a držel ji až do konce. Věděl, že se z toho dostanou. Věřil, že to Turner dokáže. On možná byl nejmladším agentem 00 v aktivní službě, ale byl více než schopný své pozici dostát. 

A už se vážně těšil na večer, protože pokud šlo o něj, svou zbraň stále měl a rozhodně si i s ní hodlal vrátit ke Q v jednom kuse. A Q dal slib, který přece musel dodržet. Ať ani na chvíli nepochybuje, že si v noci (a možná i ráno) užijí minimálně dvě rundy dobrého znovushledávacího sexu. To ať nepochybuje.

 

Nemohli Q vidět, ale byli si jistí, že opět začal psát a dělá všechno proto, aby je odtamtud dostal co nejrychleji. Jejich jediné štěstí bylo to, že plyn byl zastaven včas a že je lehčí než vzduch, takže rychle vyprchává. Jakmile se otevřou okna a dveře, uteče ven spolu s nimi a vypaří se do vzduchu, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. 

Z jejich pohledu se nestalo vůbec nic, ale nadšené _„Ano!“_ výstrojního důstojníka MI6 jako výkřik do ticha jim naznačilo, že se Q podařilo udělat zamýšlené a odlákat sekuriťáky k serverům. V pozadí byly slyšet tlumeně řvané pokyny a dupání. 

 

Q to celé sledoval na obrazovce a viděl, že se místnost vyprázdnila. „Vzduch je čistý, 009,“ oznámil a čekal na odezvu, ať v podobě odpovědi nebo šoupavého zvuku vysunutí zábran na oknech a otevření dveří. 

 

Alex Turner s jistotou a tvrdým pohledem ve své ostře řezané tváři vykročil vpřed. Kolem něj proběhli oba muži mířící z pozorovatelny k technické místnosti s pojistkami a nevšímali si ho. Pro ně byl jenom jeden z členů, který se tam spolu s ostatními schovával před kyanidem. 

Nemohli tušit, kdo opravdu je a co má v plánu. 

Zabočil za roh, nenápadně se otočil zády ke dveřím do místnosti, rozhlédl se a vklouzl dovnitř. Zavřel za sebou a vydal se k panelu u zdi na druhém konci malé budky. Na stěně blikaly záznamy z kamer a na několika spatřil skupinku jeho kolegů i bývalých kolegů ležící na podlaze u dveří.

„Jsem na místě,“ oznámil Q, Merlinovi i zbytku záchranného týmu agentů. Nelámal si hlavu s tím, že Kingsmani ho podle hlasu nejspíš poznají. 

Plyn už do sálu neproudil, ale pořád se v něm zdržoval. Musel je zachránit, musel se prokázat jako dobrý agent a ne jako zrádce, jehož v něm Harry a Eggsy stále viděli.

Jeho pohled sklouzl ke stolu pod obrazovkami. Byl to vesměs jen obyčejný kovový stůl, ale on věděl, že po stisknutí specifického bodu na jeho okraji se aktivuje dotykový panel ovládající veškerou techniku a vybavení v paláci – až na elektřinu, plyn, vodu a topení. 

Chvíli mu trvalo, než ono místo nahmatal. Nakonec se mu to povedlo a ozvalo se slabé pípnutí naznačující, že je pravá podstata stolu, panel, v provozu. Kov překryla světle modrá plocha a teď už 009 zbývalo pouze najít to správné tlačítko a deaktivovat vzduchotěsné a zvukotěsné štíty v hlavním sále. 

 

Stěna, lépe řečeno dveře za agenty se začaly pomalu hýbat směrem ven a oni si oddechli. Pohlédli na sebe. S jiskrou naděje, která teď vzplanula naplno, si přitiskli šálu na ústa ještě pevněji a začali se zvedat ze země.

Kovové zástěny na oknech se vysunuly nahoru a zmizely kdesi v útrobách stěn, kde by je nikdo ani nezahlédl.

Plyn se rychle začal šířit i ven. Zbytek budovy byl také zamořen – kontrolu nad jednotlivými místnostmi SPECTRE neměla, tak vychytaný systém nebyl – ale agenti byli volní, a to bylo důležité. A co bylo ještě důležitější, dvě vysklená okna byla opět průchozí jako nejrychlejší cesta úniku. 

Agenti přeběhli místnost, kličkující mezi těly padlých mafiánů, a umně proskočili ven nejbližším oknem. Rozběhli se pryč od paláce, směrem k autům parkujícím venku před branou. Neměli moc času, než všichni zjistí, že jsou pryč, odfiltrují plyn a půjdou po nich. Doufali, že v tu dobu už budou sedět v helikoptérách na cestě do milované Anglie.

 _„009, jistě znáte cestu ven. Pospěšte si!“_ zvolal Q, značně uklidněný, že už je ten hororový moment u konce. James si byl jistý, že se i přes vyrovnané vystupování nervoval a strachoval, v pravidelných intervalech popíjel čaj, ťukal chodidlem do nohy točící židle a zíral do obrazovky s přehnaným mrkáním.

 _„Už o vás vědí a chystají se k dalšímu protiútoku,“_ dodal skotský holohlavý muž s brýlemi podobnými na Q-ho. Zněl stejně profesionálně, ale stále lehce nervózně. 

Trochu otřesení, lapající po dechu, kašlající a s bolestí hlavy, ale jinak relativně v pořádku, se na moment zastavili, když dorazili ke svému původnímu úkrytu, aby se zorientovali a nadechli. Plyn se pomaličku šířil okny ven, ale vytrácel se a už nebyl ani trochu nebezpečný. Šály už byly naprosto zbytečné a jenom na obtíž. Mohli si je z obličeje sundat nabrat vzduch do plic. A hlavně vydechnout plyn.

Nějaké částice plynu vlnou samozřejmě pronikly a dráždily je na sliznicích a hlavně v krku. Pálilo to jako čert a nutilo agenty kašlat a dávit se. Ale to nebylo nic proti faktu, že mohli v té plynové kleci doopravdy zemřít. 

_„Jste v pořádku?“_ zeptal se Q a otázka byla lehce nemístná. Věděl, že nebyli v pořádku. Ale musel se zeptat. Vážně měl strach. Dost velký strach, a nejen o Jamese.

„Už bylo i hůř, Q,“ odpověděl James. Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a znovu dávivě zakašlal. 

„Tak v tom s vámi musím souhlasit, agente 007,“ poukázal Harry, otáčející hlavu k němu, a ještě jednou si vzpomněl, co se stalo před deseti měsíci. Tohle si vyslouží jenom prohlídku a možná pár hodin na lůžku, na čemž bude Merlin _rozhodně_ trvat. Skoro jako by ho slyšel. 

Zakuckal se a musel se opřít zády o auto. Rozbolela ho jizva. Rukou si promnul čelo. Eggsy k němu okamžitě doběhl, opatrně ho chytil za pravou paži a ještě jednou se ho ptal, jestli je v pořádku. To, jak se k němu mladík choval – neustále blízko, tělo docela těsně přitisknuté k jeho, jedna ruka útěšně a starostlivě držící Harryho pravou a druhá jemně přejíždějící po tváři a celý ten láskyplný přístup – by přinutilo k úsměvu každé ledové srdce. 

Sám byl zraněný, všichni byli, ale on vůbec nemyslel na sebe. Nevšímal si kulek, které prostřílely jeho kabát a pohmoždily mu záda, monoklu na levém oku, nalomeného žebra (jenom hádal), krvácejícího rtu, bodavé bolesti ve vlastní hlavě, ani značně podrážděných dýchacích cest. Staral se jenom o Harryho zdraví, protože moc dobře věděl, že ačkoliv to o sobě tvrdí, není kompletně v pořádku. Možná stále byl nejlepší Rytíř a možná byl v dobré bojové kondici a podařilo se mu zlikvidovat polovinu SPECTRE, ale úplně v pořádku po Kentucky asi už nikdy nebude.

Nikdy by si to nepřiznal – že není v takové formě jako dříve. Míval bolesti hlavy, bodavé, spalující. Když ho přepadly, musel se zastavit a sednout si, být chvíli v klidu. Klidně i hodiny. Stávalo se to jednou za měsíc, dva maximálně, a Eggsy vážně doufal, že teď to nebylo. Teď si ani chvilkovou slabost dovolit nemohli. Museli jít.

„Už je to dobré, Eggsy,“ ujistil ho partner a slabě se usmál. Dřív se smál, nebo i usmíval, málokdy, ale jak na policejní stanici Garyho Unwina, všechno se změnilo. „Neměj obavy. Ještě neumírám. Je docela těžké se mě zbavit. “ 

V tom měl Harry naprostou pravdu. Eggsy mu dal krátkou pusu na tvář. „A já se ujistím, že to se v nejbližší době nestane, rozhodně ne kvůli tý ráně nebo zasranýmu plynu.“

„Pojďme, drahý. Stále máme nevyřízené záležitosti, které musíme dokončit.“

Znovu se narovnal a Eggsy ho chytil za předloktí. Bond a Allisonová stojící pár metrů opodál je ve spěchu došli a čtveřice se chystala okamžitě vydat směrem k Roxy a Mary, když je mezitím je doběhl agent Turner. Držel si před ústy kapesník, a když ho odložil, začal lapat po dechu ne méně než agenti před chvílí. Plyn ještě úplně nevyprchal.

Harry a Eggsy konečně spatřili jeho tvář. Oba stejně ztuhli nemilým překvapením a Galahad okamžitě spustil nával nadávek, které mu dost pomáhaly od údivu a stresu. „Co tady kurva dělá ten namydlenej hajzl Charlie?! Myslel jsem si, žes to ve vysílačce byl ty, ale řek jsem si, že to přece není možný, ale teď tady stojíš. Co se kurva děje?“

„Můžu to vysvětlit, Eggsy, já—“ 

„Ne, ne, přestaň. Už to celý dává smysl. Už to chápu. Celou dobu jseš MI6!“ Otočil se na Dvojité nuly. „Špehovali jste nás!“

„Eggsy—“ Harry ho chytil za ruku, když udělal krok vpřed směrem k 009, nebo jak ho znal on, Charliemu Heskethovi. 

 

A bůhví, jak dlouho by ten naštvaný rozhovor pokračoval, kdyby nezasáhl Merlin na vysílačkách a James hned vedle. 

_„Nechte proboha té sračky, všichni, teď hned, a soustřeďte se na dokončení mise, tady nejsme někde ve školce. Ano, Charlie byl nasazený agent MI6, jeho jméno je Alex Turner a kódové číslo 009, Q mi všechno řekl. Teď není čas to řešit, jste špióni, jste profíci, soustřeďte se. Vyjádřil jsem se dost jasně?“_

Ani on to nesměl moc v hlavě přebírat. Jistě, naštvalo ho to, a pořádně, když se dozvěděl, že byli docela dlouho pod dohledem Britské tajné služby. Nikdo o Kingsmanovi neměl vědět. Pracovali v nejvyšší úrovni utajení, ale asi v ne tak vysoké, jak předpokládali. Bylo to doslova pobuřující a každý normální člověk by zahořel vztekem na vládu, jak něco takového mohli udělat, poslat jim do organizace špiona v utajení. Ale Merlin nebyl každý normální člověk a se situacemi jako tato se uměl vyrovnat praštěním pěstí do dřeva a pár nadávkami. Musel zůstat klidný.

„Ten váš Merlin má pravdu, musíme zachovat chladnou hlavu. Rozumím, že vy dva se asi nemáte zrovna v lásce, ale teď musíme jít, než nás tamti dohoní!“ 

007 se otočil a energicky rukou ukázal na palác, ze kterého vyběhli první dva muži se samopaly. Koncentrace plynu očividně klesla na dýchatelnou úroveň. Zabručel při pomyšlení na další boj s těmi maníky ze SPECTRE, zakoulel očima a rozběhl se. Pro dnešek už toho měl dost. Přesto vytáhl a odjistil pistoli s posledními pár náboji v zásobníku.

Předtím si všimnul 001 a té mladé agentky Kingsmana, Roxanne, jak se krčí u jednoho z nedalekých aut a drží omráčeného Albericiho v poutech. 

Nehodlal se tím dramatem mezi Turnerem a Unwinem už dále zabývat a běžel k nim. Doufal, že ho budou ostatní bez řečí následovat, protože čas ubíhal rychle. 

A stejně tak poslední z jejich nepřátel. 

Naštěstí byli ostatní dost chytří a profesionální na to, aby zbytečné hádky zanechali a následovali ho. Dosprintovali k agentkám, které navzdory všemu pocítily úlevu, když ostatní uviděly. 

„Páni, jsem tak ráda, že jste v pořádku, mohli jste tam umřít!“ vykřikla Roxy trochu víc nadšeně a pohlédla na Eggsyho s Harrym v zápětí. „Jste v pořádku?“

Když spatřila 009, málem ho zavraždila pohledem, ale neřekla vůbec nic. Slyšela, co Merlin řekl. Musela situaci vidět objektivně. 

„Strachovat se budeme potom, teď musíme pryč,“ rozkázala 004 a otočila se čelem vzad. Mířila zbraní před sebe a bedlivě sledovala ulici. Ačkoliv málem zemřela, držela se na nohou statečně. Ruka se jí malinko třásla a nemohla pořádně zaostřit, ale to protivníci vědět nemuseli. 

Nikdo si nevšímal chaosu a rozbitých, poházených věcí na zemi. Ostatně ani Albericiho, však se jen tak neprobere. 

K helikoptérám to byl docela kus cesty. 

_„Nastupte do auta. Albericiho vezmou Dvojité nuly. 001 pojede s Kingsmany, máme pouze dva agenty schopné pilotování i řízení. Ještě se uvidíme, pojedete za námi,“_ oznámil Q Rytířům. I v jeho hlase bylo slyšet, jak se ušklíbnul při představě další myšlenky. _„A navíc mi všichni dlužíte tu zítřejší vánoční party.“_

Mary zvedla Itala, odtáhla ho k vedlejšímu autu, otevřela dveře a nasoukala ho dovnitř na levé zadní sedadlo. Vrátila se k modrému a nasedla na místo řidiče. Samozřejmě uměla řídit auta perfektně s volantem jak na obvyklé pravé, tak na levé straně.

Roxy auto obešla a sedla si dozadu, za ní.

„No nevím, jak se na to tvá matka a hlavně Mycroft budou tvářit, pozvat bandu úplně cizích lidí do jejího domu aniž bys jí to řekl,“ opáčil James a jeho ústa se protáhla do jednoho z těch polovičatých úsměvů. Představil si svého šéfa a jeho obličej. A také Sherlocka. A sušenky, kterých sotva zbyde na všechny, jak moc byly dobré. 

_„Já jim to řeknu,“_ ohradil se prudce, _„nakonec.“_

To potvrdilo Jamesovu domněnku, že tak ještě neučinil. Q nesnášel předběžné plány, protože se stále ještě mohlo něco zvrtnout, a jak tak znal jeho i sám sebe, to by byl ten případ. 

Q si povzdechnul a do jeho hlasu se opět vkradlo komandování výstrojního důstojníka. _„A teď už běžte, než vás dohoní. Jsou od vás vzdálení méně než sto metrů.“_

Střelba neustávala, ale byli moc daleko na to, aby se mohli trefit. 

Policejní sirény už byly na doslech. 

Harry a Eggsy rychle nasedli do auta, starší muž dopředu a jeho partner vedle nejlepší kamarádky. 

Tři Dvojité nuly doběhly k černému, vysklenému a pomačkanému autu, kde seděl Alberici, se zbraněmi v rukou až do poslední chvíle. 009 nenechal 007 řídit, a on jen protentokrát neprotestoval tak moc, jak by odporoval obyčejně. Když šlo o ostatní agenty 00, raději se držel zpátky, protože jejich hrozby smrtí nemusely být vždy plané a on to dobře věděl. 

Klíčky v zapalování nebyly, on si ovšem dokázal velmi dobře poradit v jakékoliv situaci. I pod tlakem. Rozjel se od obrubníku, otočil volantem a vyjel na silnici s dokonalou zručností, jakou by každý agent měl ovládat.

Se stejnou precizností se vyhýbal i troskám, tělům i jiným objektům, které se náhodou nacházely na silnici, ještě je nikdo neodklidil a bylo nepřípustné je přejet, jako třeba přejel prkno nebo malé předměty vyhozené z kabelek a batohů. Přejel pomeranč a objel tělo. Byla všude kolem nich. Následky druhého V-Day byly ještě hrozivější než toho prvního.

Byl to hrozný pohled ke sledování, ale on byl agent tajné služby a zůstat v naprostém klidu byla povinnost. Byl tak vycvičený.

Muži se samopaly na ně nepřestali střílet, samozřejmě. 007 na zadním sedadle se musel shýbat, aby se střelám vyhnul. Zadní sklo přežilo běsnění násilných lidí ovlivněných vlnou, ale střelbu už ne. Sesypalo se dovnitř, a kdyby agent neměl tlustý zimní kabát, střepy by mu pořezaly záda. Hlava už tak chráněná nebyla, ale pár škrábanců navíc přežije. 

Alex zrychlil, jak mu to situace na silnici dovolila. Vrtulník nebyl daleko. Ozbrojenci neměli auto a navíc střelba za bílého dne by je dostala maximálně za mříže. Museli toho nechat, naštěstí pro agenty. 

„Jak to jde s Albericim?“ zeptala se 004, vysílačky stále propojené. Dýchala ztěžka.

 _„Ještě se neprobral, spí jako zabitý,“_ Lancelot odpověděla lehkým černým žertíkem a zahihňala se. _„Dorazili jsme k helikoptéře.“_

_„Výborně. Mallory s vámi chce prohodit slůvko, a mimoto, máte naši agentku. Všechny formální záležitosti vyřešíme později.“_

S tím dorazily k jejich prostorné helikoptéře i Dvojité nuly, vyměnily rozstřílené autíčko za mnohem větší pohodlí a Jamesem a Alexem v kokpitu odstartovaly směrem Londýn.

Operace SPECTRE byla za nimi. S tím zbytkem neschopných úředníků už si poradí policie, po pár konzultacích s Mallorym a italskou tajnou službou. Pošlou je tam, kam patří.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POZOR, PŘEDCHOZÍ KAPITOLY JSEM TROCHU UPRAVILA, POČÍNAJE PÁTOU. PŘEDĚLALA JSEM NESMYSLY A TOHLE NA TO TROCHU NAVAZUJE. MOŽNÁ SI TY PŘEDCHOZÍ RADŠI PŘEČTĚTE.
> 
> ... nevím, co si o téhle kapitole mám myslet. Je trochu zvláštní, mírně řečeno. Trochu vybočující ze stylu zbytku... ale přesně takhle to potom vypadá v angličtině, takhle vypadá překlad. Trochu víc 'úvahový'.

Už byla noc, když se agenti vrátili na základnu. 

Otevřely se dveře propojující garáže hlavního ústředí MI6 s chodbami vedoucími do kanceláří. Sedm agentů, čtyři Dvojité nuly a tři Rytíři kulatého stolu, se vydalo vpřed dlouhou chodbou lemovanou starými cihlovými zdmi. Kráčeli rychle, rozhodně, elegantně. Měli naspěch. 

Lancelot a 001 šly vprostřed a mezi sebou pevně držely vzpírajícího se Itala, každý za jednu ruku. Měl je stále spoutané za zády. Už se z omráčení probral a dával dvěma silným ženám dost zabrat, i přes jeho zdánlivě křehký a neškodný vzhled důchodce. 

Úzkým prostorem se ozývalo klapání podpatků na botách agentek (a i některých agentů) a vytvářelo ozvěnu odrážející se všemi směry, která jej ještě zesilovala. Jediný zdroj světla byla občasná zářivka rozsvěcející se pomocí automatického snímače pohybu a tlumená bílá záře dávala tvářím všech osob zvláštní, tajemný nádech. 

A zakrývala většinu modřin na jejich tvářích i škody napáchané na drahém oblečení. 

Přiotrávené čtveřici bylo na zvracení (všichni už několikrát zvraceli během letu), bolela je hlava a měli občasné závratě, ale snažili se to nedat znát a jít vzpřímeně a bez pomoci. Pro Arthura to bylo ještě horší, vzhledem k jeho válečnému zranění. 

Po několika zabočeních dorazili k cíli, ke dveřím vedoucím do hlavní místnosti, kde sídlili zaměstnanci z personálního, úředníci a několik pracovníků Výzkumu a vývoje. A také kde na jejich příjezd netrpělivě čekal Mallory s Tannerem, Q a slečnou Moneypenny po boku. A samozřejmě zadržovací jednotkou připravenou odvést Albericiho do cely a vyslechnout.

Bond otevřel dveře a vstoupil jako první, za ním zbytek. Spatřil zachmuřené, netrpělivé tváře Malloryho a jeho nejbližších spolupracovníků, stejně jako pronikavé zírání lidí za pracovními stoly, kteří se na skupinu příchozích neskrývavě zahleděli ihned, jak vstoupili. Všechny oči v místnosti se dívaly jedním směrem, a to na Albericiho a také dvě agentky vedoucího ho do místnosti.

„Konečně jste tady,“ prohlásil M, v očích chladný, obezřetný pohled. Lehce pokývnul hlavou na Arthura, Galahada a Lancelota na znamení úcty a přivítání. „Dobrá práce, to je asi poprvé za mou kariéru na pozici M. Odveďte ho!“

Soucitně se zahleděl na Bonda, Allisonovou i ty dva Rytíře – poznal, že na tom nejsou zdaleka dobře. 

Ozbrojená ochranka s pistolemi neprodleně přispěchala nahoru a převzala mafiána od agentek. Nasadili mu speciální magnetická pouta – tak si budou jisti, že nemůže uprchnout. On se jen ušklíbnul a nasadil jakýsi vědoucí a falešně zastrašující pohled.

 _Tohle ještě není u konce,_ chtěl sdělit. 

_To určitě. Jako byste nás ještě nikdy nepotkal._

Od incidentu se Silvou MI6 značně zabezpečila zadržovací cely i všechna ostatní bezpečnostní opatření. Povětšinou to byla zásluha jejich výstrojního důstojníka, Q. Když šlo o jakýkoliv zásadní technický problém, byla to jeho práce, ať už šlo o firewally, vybavení nebo zázemí základny. 

James se podíval Q-ho směrem a zachytil jeho pohled. Q několikrát mrknul a dovolil si se usmát jedním koutkem rtů když Jamese viděl a mohl na sto procent říct, že je jeho partner opravdu zpátky z toho pekla, které přežil jen zázrakem, ale úsměv nedosáhl jeho očí. Stále se v nich zrcadlila starost, zodpovědnost a únava. Zvláště, když viděl, jak zelený James je.

Nejradši by ovšem přiběhl napůl cesty k Jamesovi, pevně ho objal, políbil a nikdy nepustil. Všechno to slyšel, celou dobu, musel poslouchat, dívat se na ten masakr a rozdávat pokyny. Opravdu se bál. Opravdu pocítil neskutečnou úlevu a radost. Ale musel zůstat profesionální, celá MI6 byla v místnosti a sledovala. 

Na šťastné shledání, romantiku a Vánoce bude čas později. 

A možná pozve i M, Tannera s rodinou, Moneypenny, R a Aleca. Uvažoval o tom. Matka ho rozhodně zabije; a pak mu odpustí, když donutí agenty pomoct jí s vařením. Pomoc bude potřebovat, protože bude doslova muset vařit vánoční večeři jako pro regiment. ‚Jako‘ ani není nutné.

„Jakmile budeme hotovi s hlášením a pracovními záležitostmi týkajícími se tajné služby Kingsman, okamžitě se všichni hlaste na Zdravotnickém, bez prodlevy a bez odmlouvání,“ prohlásil M a postupně se podíval na všechny v místnosti. Pohledem zůstal viset na trojici cizinců a přikývl na pozdrav. „I vy. Gareth Mallory, mimochodem.“ 

Albericiho odvedli a skupinka sešla schody dolů, do centra dění, za doprovodu upřených pohledů. Bylo to až nepříjemné, hlavně pro Kingsmany, kteří schytávali nejvíce pozornosti. Byli teoreticky jejich nepřátelé, které běžně zavírají do stejných cel, jako Albericiho. 

„Ale pane—“

„To je rozkaz, 007. Málem vás udusili kyanidem, přes to vlak nejede.“ 

Bond zabručel. Nesnášel prohlídky na Zdravotnickém. To asi každý. Ale tentokrát to bylo nezbytné. Už jim bylo lépe, Q přes vysílačky dával ostatním pokyny, co mají dělat, a přecejen už to bylo šest hodin, ale i přesto se tam s Mallorym nechtěli zdržovat dlouho. 

„Každopádně, stále máme povinnosti vůči vládě i celému světu. Formality později, přecejen jsou Vánoce a nebudu tak krutý, abych vás kolegy ze Savile Row přiváděl k výslechu pro bezpečnostní prověrky a povolení ke vstupu do budovy. Stejně už jste tady. Takže prosím,“ otočil se k jeho podřízeným v místnosti, zdůrazňující poslední slovo, „dělejte, jakoby nic. Nemám na to náladu a nejsem moc nadšený z toho, že tu musím trčet přes celé svátky s Mycroftem Holmesem a na telefonu premiér.“ 

Q chápal jeho problém. Mycroft dokázal být otravný, ale na Vánoce ještě víc než obvykle. A pak tu byla ta tragédie, masakr, apokalypsa. Ani na to nechtěl myslet, ale se svou prací na to nikdy přestat myslet nemohl. 

Planeta se stále ještě úplně nevzpamatovala z minulého, prvního V-Day a teď tu byl další. A tentokrát bylo ztraceno mnohem více životů. Mnohem více. Bylo to strašné. 

M je s rukama v bok zavedl na druhý konec místnosti, k velké obrazovce na zdi. Tanner držel v rukou tablet a na ústy nevyřčený rozkaz od svého šéfa promítnul na obrazovku informace o Druhém V-Day, jak začala média strašlivou událost nazývat. Byly tam články z novin a internetu, zprávy, prohlášení politiků, reporty z vládních serverů nebo záběry z bezpečnostních kamer z celého světa.

Na menších monitorech se zobrazovaly profily padlých členů SPECTRE, automaticky naskakující jeden vedle druhého a létající mezi obrazovkami z jedné na druhou vyrovnané v řadách. Obdélníků s obličeji bylo opravdu velké množství. 

Na jednom z monitorů naskočila mapa spojující jednotlivé tváře, země, jejich činy a zločiny i jak byli všichni propojení, jeden s druhým. Neexistoval nikdo, kdo by neměl co dočinění s někým dalším. Obchodovali, pracovali i se zbavovali nepříjemných jedinců společně, jako jedna ohromná chobotnice. 

Potom zatykače postupně začaly červenat a mizet, jak se sčítali všichni zabití. Tak, jak to mělo být. Tak, jak to bylo pro svět dobré. Ale stálo to opravdu hodně velkou cenu. Životy nevinných lidí byly ztraceny a agenti byli nuceni udělat hrozné věci. 

Zabíjeli v sebeobraně, to ano, ale v podstatě to byli oni, kdo vyvolal konflikt, který vedl k masakru. Příčinou bylo znovuspuštění vlny, ale kdyby se to nestalo, nemuseli by do Říma jet. Ale kdyby se to stalo, Q nevypnul frekvenci a oni nedostali prostor do budovy vkročit, dopadlo by to hůře. Museli tam jet a museli vykonat, co vykonali. Příčina a následek. Příčina a následek. Museli jí čelit.

Podobalo se to případu v kentuckém kostele, případu nemilosrdného vraždění. Bylo to proti zásadám obou organizací. Zabít měli v nouzi, ne účelně. 

Dvojité nuly byly Dvojité nuly s povolením zabíjet, ale tato pravomoc jim na vině nijak neubírala. Měli pocit viny, hlodala je v kostech. Jenom asasín z řad SPECTRE a všech ostatních mafiánských organizací nebo robot by ho neměl.

Na to, co se stalo, budou vzpomínat ještě hodně dlouho. A nejen oni, ale všichni přeživší z celé planety. Budou si připomínat ty tragické Vánoce 2015, na které by každý nejraději zapomněl úplně a vymazal je z celého časového kontinua. 

Na mapě tváří jich místo stovek zůstalo už jen necelých pět desítek. To se dalo považovat za smutný, leč nečekaný a záslužný úspěch. Ten zbytek nepřátelských agentů roztroušený po světě už se agentům MI6 jistě podaří dopadnout a dostat za mříže. 

M, současný i předchozí, vždycky preferoval řešit věci diplomatickou cestou s minimálním počtem zabití, ale v Římě neměli zrovna jinou možnost. Sám jim nařídil SPECTRE vymýtit. Zabij nebo budeš zabit. Dnes se toto rčení uplatnilo nesčetněkrát. Kdyby agenti nezabíjeli ty žoldáky a zabijáky, sami by nepochybně přišli o život. 

„Názorná ukázka, kolik jste toho dokázali.“ M se zahleděl na obrazovky a zpátky na skupinu po boku. „Za jediný den – pouhých pár hodin – jste svět zbavili mnoha přívrženců SPECTRE, a co nebylo vaše dílo, bylo dílo jejich vlastní vlny. SPECTRE je jedna z nejmocnějších teroristických organizací světa, havěť, a vy jste vzali do ruky tu obraznou plácačku a oprostili od ní všechny vlády a tajné služby. Ve stínu vypuklé události se mi to sice neříká vůbec lehko, ale vedli jste si opravdu dobře. Celou dobu jsem sledoval kamery a komunikátory – o nemístném využívání vysílaček pro osobní účely si promluvíme, až bude po všem – a musím říct, že alespoň projednou jste dělali, co máte a nenechali palác vybouchnout ani nic podobného, za což si obzvlášť 007 může gratulovat. Tanner vás obeznámí s průběžnými statistikami Druhého V-Day, já si teď vážně musím jít udělat silnou kávu a vrátit se do kanceláře.“ 

„Pokud dovolíte, doprovodím vás,“ odvětila Eve a vydala se směrem nahoru s Mallorym, ani nečekala na odpověď. Už toho všeho také měla dost. Tohle byly ty nejhorší svátky v historii od Druhé světové války. 

„Jistě. Myslím, že všichni bychom potřebovali pauzu,“ řekl ještě M, povzdechl si a potom se on i jeho osobní asistentka ztratili z dohledu i doslechu za zavřenými dveřmi. 

„Takže,“ začal Bill Tanner a znovu se zaměřil na velké plátno. Pomocí tabletu odfiltroval nepotřebné informace a přiblížil pouze ty požadované. Eggsy si pomyslel, že jejich tablet/psací podložka je _rozhodně_ lepší a víc cool než ten docela obyčejný, co držel Tanner v ruce.

„Náš výstrojní důstojník učinil neurologické vlně přítrž po šestnácti minutách, což je víc než třikrát víc než minule, a podle toho také vypadají součty padlých. Ale i tak, kdyby nebylo Q, byla by celá planeta víceméně ztracená. Bez urážky,“ ujistil Rytíře Tanner. Byl si jistý, že by to zvládli, ale s mnohem většími ztrátami na životech. Ne, že by MI6 nevěřila v jejich kompetenci, ale Q byl Q a nedali na něj dopustit. 

„Odhadovaný počet mrtvých se pohybuje okolo sta milionů a někteří odhadují, že to ve výsledku bude mnohokrát víc, což je otřesné. Škody na majetku dosahují bilionů. Vlády ztratily okolo poloviny pracovníků, včetně poslanců, senátorů, prezidentů i diktátorů. Tentokrát už je nikdo do bunkrů nepřevezl, SPECTRE pracovala v přísném utajení. Někteří se na svých postech ani nestihli usadit a už zase musí být nahrazeni. Bohužel i my jsme přišli o několik zahraničních agentů a nejsme jediní. Nejvíce bylo civilních obětí v oblastech Blízkého Východu, severní Afriky a severní Ameriky, mezi uprchlíky a na Ukrajině, tedy v konfliktních oblastech a oblastech, kde se Q-ho anti-frekvence nestihla dostat před vypnutím vlny…“

Nikdo už Tannera ani neposlouchal, naprosto se ztratili ve vlastních myšlenkách na tu globální katastrofu. Sto milionů mrtvých – to bylo otřesné. 

Q všechno sledoval, počítal—ale s tímhle by nikdy nepočítal. Bylo to jiné, když to přímo slyšel z úst někoho jiného. Zastavil to moc pozdě. Kdyby se nezdržoval s Merlinem a soustředil se víc na úkol, na pokyny a kód a svou zatracenou práci, možná by—

James, jako by věděl, na co myslí, přes shromážděné lidi se protlačil k němu, stisknul jeho ruku, jakkoliv slabý sám byl, a řekl, že to není jeho vina. Nebyla. On věděl, že se za to Q bude vinit ještě hodně dlouho. Spatřil to v jeho zároveň ustaraných, zklamaných, smutných, zděšených, unavených, provinilých a nešťastných očích. Teď to na něj teprve dolehlo. Předtím musel zachovat chladnou hlavu a myslet na záchranu svých agentů, ale teď… si uvědomil plný rozsah, viděl celý obrázek. 

Ani Tanner pochopitelně nevypadal jinak. To nikdo v místnosti a asi nikdo na planetě, kromě nějakých sériových vrahů, kteří v incidentu mohli najít potěšení, se svými zvrácenými myslemi. Nikomu se o tak tragických zprávách nechtělo mluvit. 

Byly Vánoce. Byly zatracené Vánoce a tohle SPECTRE nadělila lidstvu jako dárek. Ještě se tím snad i bavili. A právě _za to_ si zasloužili jejich osud, a to si všichni, kteří znali celou pravdu připomínat. Takových byla jen hrstka, a mezi nimi MI6 a Kingsman. 

A jistojistě celá Holmesova rodina, protože oni _sledovali_ zprávy. Sherlock jim všechno řekl, musel. Q znal svého bratra lépe než většina lidí, a vlastně mu to ani nevyčítal. Tahle malá skupina lidí spolu s jeho rodiči – to jsou jediní, kdo kdy budou vědět, že zastavení byla jeho zásluha, ale také jeho trápení, a také jediní, s kým o tom může otevřeně mluvit a vymluvit se ze všeho. 

Co v ten moment potřeboval, byla láhev tvrdého alkoholu, tvrdá muzika na plné pecky a kout svého pokoje. Potřeboval se opít a na všechno zapomenout. A pokud mu s tím James měl pomoct, neměl námitky. Možná potřeboval i trochu tvrdého, nenávistného sexu. 

„Nech mě být, Jamesi,“ syknul a vykroutil se ze sevření na jeho ruce. „ _Je_ to moje vina.“ 

Tanner mluvil a přepínal mezi informacemi a mluvil, ale vnímat se to moc dobře nedalo. Kéž by přestal. Špatných, depresivních zpráv už bylo dost. Hlášení o proběhnutých misích vždycky stála za houby a nikdo neposlouchal, ale tentokrát to bylo ještě horší. 

Katastrofa. Apokalypsa. Druhý V-Day. Smrti. Oběti. Zničená města. Tragédie. Vlády jsou otřesené. Země jsou otřesené. Horší než válka. Stalo se to znovu. To byly titulky ze zpráv a článků na obrazovce. Q je vnímal jen tak matně. Všechny se rozmazávaly do jednoho. Všechny byly stejné. Negativní. 

Bylo hrozné, že si tím musela Země projít jednou, ale že se to opakovalo, bylo mnohokrát, mnohokrát horší. 

V Šestce věděli, že potřetí už se to nikdy nestane, ale co zbytek? Ti si nemohli být jisti ničím. Některé nedůvěryhodné stránky s konspiračními teoriemi mluvily o konci světa, plánované genocidě, mimozemšťanech a podobných nesmyslech, jenže kdo tu byl, aby všechno to vyvrátil? 

Kdyby M učinil veřejné prohlášení, musel by říct všechno, a tím pádem už by nebyla agentura tak úplně v bezpečí. Kdyby veřejnost věděla o operaci Řím, Q, Kingsmanovi a Dvojitých nulách, byl by to konec. Konec éry špionáže a tajných agentů. Nic by nezůstalo v utajení. Jistě by se do toho začali motat Američané ještě více než předtím a všechno by šlo do kopru. 

Premiér věděl vše. Britská vláda věděla vše. Ostatní členové Kingsmana a Statesmana věděli vše. Možná i Italové něco věděli – ale otázka byla, kdo ještě? Jak ukazovala obrazovka, pořád po světě pobíhala čtyřicítka přívrženců SPECTRE a měli všechny informace. Mohli je použít k vydírání, a nejen to, kdykoliv. Mohlo se stát cokoliv. 

A to bylo to nejhorší. Nevědomost. Všichni chápali, jaké to je pro lidi z vnějšku. 

Bylo horší vědět, nebo nevědět?

To nikdo nemohl říct. 

Daly by se na to téma vést obsáhlé hádky. Bylo horší netušit, kdo za tím je a kdo to zastavil, a hlavně za jakou cenu, nebo bylo horší vědět _přesně_ to a žít s tím? Žít s tím, že se to za jejich přítomnosti a účasti stalo znovu? Že tomu mohlo být zabráněno, kdyby MI6 poslala agenty do Říma dříve a odhalila jejich plány pokračovat ve Valentinově odkazu? 

 

„…na schůzku s premiérem do Parlamentu, v poledne. Vláda rozhodne, jaké kroky a opatření provedou v nejbližší budoucnosti, ale rozhodně se něco změní. To je prozatím vše, co máme. Prosím, vraťte se k práci a vy mě následujte. Vím, že byste na Zdravotnické dobrovolně nešli.“

Q se vrátil do reality. Zachytil ještě konec Billova projevu. 

Tanner si povzdechnul. Uvnitř, ve své mysli myslel na úplně to samé. Ale také myslel na svou ženu a syna a to, jaké ohromné štěstí má, že přežili. Kluk měl jediné štěstí, že byl venku s kamarády a děti skončily maximálně s pár pohmožděninami, škrábanci a jednou zlomenou rukou (kamarád, ne syn, naštěstí). 

Vypnul tablet; také už se na to nemohl dívat. Nechal ho ležet na jednom ze stolů patřících vědcům a šel dopředu. Cestou minul Rytíře. Natáhl ruku a představil se: „Bill Tanner, náčelník štábu.“ Nedokázal se ovšem zbavit vážného, zasmušilého výrazu v tváři. 

Potřásl si rukou se všemi třemi, kteří se taktéž představili – taktéž s naprosto kamennou tváří neschopnou vyjádřit cokoliv jiného kromě hrůzy, odtažitosti a jakéhosi žalu. A nevolnosti. 

Dvojité nuly cestu k doktorovi znali, ale kvůli bezpečnosti a také Rytířům se dostal do čela zástupu, zabočil doprava a otevřel dveře do další chodby. 

Q se chtěl odpojit, ale James ho starostlivě chytil za paži a podrážděným hlasem přikázal: „Taky by ses měl nechat vyšetřit, Q, pro tvoje dobro. Neříkám to jen tak, víš, jak prohlídky nesnáším. Jsi v šoku.“

Možná na tom bylo něco pravdy. Muselo to na něm být vidět, když ho zrovna _James_ odvedl na Zdravotnické a sám šel bez protestů. Znovu zakašlal a potlačil zvracení. „A jedl jsi vůbec něco od těch sušenek?“

Q zavrtěl hlavou, jak James předpokládal. On den bez jídla vydržel, ale kdyby to tak šlo dál s Q, byl by kost a kůže. Často musel dohlížet, aby pořádně jedl a nosil mu dolů do laboratoře svačiny. Někdy domácí toasty či celá vařená jídla, někdy něco, co měl v ledničce od Moneypenny (její zelené vegetariánské sendviče nesnášel, ale neměl to srdce jí to říct a většinou je přinesl Q, který je s chutí zbaštil; on jedl víceméně všechno). 

To jenom někdy to bývalo naopak a Q byl ten, kdo rozdával. Ale stávalo se to, jen když dozrály cukety na zahrádce paní Hudsonové a Mycroft mu přinesl nějaký její výtvor, který dala Sherlockovi a on jemu a odmítal to jíst, nebo když na oplátku uzrál rybíz a ona pekla ty její šíleně kyselé koláče. Opět od Mycrofta. A to pak celá MI6 dostala výslužku jak od Q, tak i od M. Ten ty koláče ale miloval a Mycroft mu dal hodně, spíše jako úplatek. To byl asi jeho jediný přínos, když se to vezme tam a sem. Rybízový koláč. 

Q nestihl ani protestovat a už byl odvlečen směrem do chodby. Cestou se Tanner zastavil akorát u záchodů a řekl jenom: „Běžte na toaletu. Smyjte si z rukou a obličeje tu krev. Ať trochu vypadáte.“

Nemusel agenty dvakrát pobízet. Na umývání při vší té akci neměli ani pomyšlení a vlastně vypadali hrozně. Špinaví, zpocení, unavení, zhmoždění, otrávení, v potrhaném oblečení. Vyrazili kolem poledne a teď byla půlnoc. 

První svátek vánoční.


	13. Chapter 13

Takhle si to nikdo nepředstavoval. Měl to být čas strávený s rodinou a přáteli, pohoda, jídlo, punčochy s dárky a zábava, ne globální krize a práce. 

Q si byl jistý, že ani ta slíbená party náladu nevylepší. Možná může všechny pozvat, možná se můžou sejít a oddechnout alespoň na chvíli, ale nebude to ono. Všichni budou muset být na telefonu, řešit Druhý V-Day, sledovat dění a nikdy si neodpočinout. To k práci pro Britskou tajnou službu už jaksi patřilo. 

Ale trochu rozptýlení potřebovali všichni. Možná dokážou na pohromu nemyslet na pár minut, a i to se počítá. Navíc budou muset pomáhat matce s vařením, a to je ta nejlepší cesta ke chvilkovému štěstí a povyražení. A potřeboval to hlavně on sám. 

Ještě trochu otřesený ze všeho, co na něj dolehlo, Q vylezl z kabinky a šel k umyvadlu. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Vypadal zdeprimovaný a unavený až do morku kostí. Všimnul si kruhů pod očima, rozházených vlasů, křivé kravaty a pomačkaného svetru, bledé pleti a zúžených zorniček. Jeho ruce se malinko třásly, když si je umýval pod vodou, kvůli nedostatku jídla a stresu. Q položil své brýle na bok na desku a opláchl si obličej v naději, že to něčemu pomůže. 

K vedlejšímu umyvadlu přišel James a ten vypadal snad ještě hůř. Vůbec ale nekomentoval svůj vzhled ani chabý zdravotní stav, jenom se zeptal Q, jestli už je mu lépe. Opláchnul si ruce od krve a všimnul si, že i rukávy má zašpiněné. 

Ostatní si jich zdá se nevšímali, vyčůrali se, umyli, opláchli rány a zase vyšli ven na chodbu. Pochopili, že do rozhovoru Bonda a Q se raději míchat nemají. Navíc se chtěli co nejrychleji dostat na Zdravotnické, asi poprvé za celý život. 

„Ano, měls pravdu, už je to lepší. Jenom—bylo toho na mě moc. Po tom, co Bill říkal – a co říkaly ty články a ty a všechno kolem.“ Vzhlédl a otočil hlavu k Jamesovi. „Byla to moje vina, Jamesi. Mohl jsem to zastavit dřív. Snažil jsem se, ale já—“

„Q.“ James se k němu otočil, zastavil kohoutek a chytil partnera za ramena. „Q. Andrew. Ty za nic nemůžeš, zastavil jsi tu vlnu a díky tobě a pouze tobě jsme to přežili, rozumíš? Jsi zatracený výstrojní důstojník MI6, tak se tak musíš chovat a říct si, že to _nebyla_ tvá vina, protože nebyla. Všichni neseme velkou zodpovědnost za to, co se stalo, a všichni stejnou. Tak se proboha seber a přestaň na to myslet.“

James se podíval do jeho očí a napřímo mu to sdělil. Ta povzbudivá slova se zavrtala hluboko do Q-ho paměti a alespoň trochu mu na moment mohla dodat trochu sebevědomí. To ale neznamenalo, že by se jeho přístup k události změnil.

James ho pustil, vzal jeho ruce do svých a obě je políbil na klouby. Začal je jemně mnout palci a opět se podíval Q do obličeje. Kratičký úsměv prozářil jeho tvář. A potom zachrchlal. 

„Jdeme, Q. Myslím, že tentokrát nějaké prášky potřebovat budu. Kyanid, a tak.“

Q se taky malinko usmál a protočil panenky. To bylo poprvé za několik hodin a on si to ani neuvědomil, bylo to jaksi automatické. 

(Prášky se železem dostali v helikoptéře a další až druhý den.)

„Jdeme,“ přikývnul. James ho pustil a společně vyšli z koupelny na chodbu. Q už se cítil malinko lépe.

Většinou říkal, že na něj měl James špatný vliv, ale někdy to bylo právě naopak a on mu dokázal pomoci skoro v čemkoliv. Uklidnit ho, jakkoliv nepravděpodobná a nepříjemná situace byla, říct ta správná slova, náhodně vyřešit něco podivně zapeklitého. Možná to bylo tím, že stačilo, aby se James usmál a celý svět se změnil. 

Q byl prostě hrozně zamilovaný a nemohl tomu pomoct. 

Ještě museli počkat na agentku 004 a vydali se k lékaři. James, Mary, Harry i Eggsy vážně doufali, že nebudou kvůli kyanovodíku zůstat na lůžku po celé Vánoce, přestože se na to docela cítili. Představili si, že jim doktor bude vnucovat přesně to, stůj co stůj. 

Ale oni byli zvyklí na horší a nějaké podrážděné dýchací cesty jim to, co ještě zbývalo z roku, nemohly pokazit ještě víc. To už zařídila práce a SPECTRE. Pokud tu bylo něco, co mohli udělat, bylo to snažit se pokračovat v obyčejném životě, jako by se V-Day nikdy nezopakoval a oni událost nezažili z první ruky. 

Jedině tak si ještě mohli zachovat příčetnost a chladnost, s jakou operovali celou tu dobu. S pomocí těch krátkých, šťastných momentů. Tichá snídaně, povalování se v posteli u seriálů ve volný víkendový den (pokud nějaký měli), nákup v potravinách, nebo slavení těch komerčních, veřejných svátků jako byl Svatý Valentýn (jaká to příšerná náhoda při tomto dni – určitě už skoro každý zvážil přejmenování svátku nebo jeho přesunutí; _Valentine’s Day_ už si nikdo nikdy nespojí s láskou, ale s masakrem tisíců), či Vánoce. 

Bude to těžké, rozhodně to bude těžké, ale musí se alespoň pokusit. Zapomenout. Na. Tu. Blbou. Práci. 

Mezi telefonáty a starostí o zdraví. Mezi dárky a vařením. Mezi úzkostí a smutkem. Mezi spokojeností a láskou. 

 

Dveře další z cihlových místností, tentokrát vybavené lůžky, lehátky, moderními kovovými přístroji a regály s léky a lékařskými pomůckami, se otevřely a všichni vešli dovnitř. Tanner šel za na druhý konec místnosti za mužem v obleku, přes který měl přehozený bílý plášť – doktor Baines –, a něco mu potichu začal vysvětlovat. 

Agenti Kingsmana se rozhlíželi po ordinaci/ošetřovně/JIP v jednom a zhodnotili, že zdravotnické zázemí jejich základny bylo mnohem vybavenější, větší, modernější a příjemnější. Tahle obrovská místnost byla jakási chladná a ne moc příjemná, když jste v ní museli nějakou dobu pobýt.

To ale nebyla žádná nemocnice, když se to tak vezme. 

Na lůžkách v zadní části oddělené bílými závěsy leželi dva agenti a od jejich postelí se ozývalo pravidelné pípání srdečních monitorů do rytmu tepu. Jedna ze sester ošetřovala ženě z Výzkumu a vývoje ruku a další pobíhala okolo druhého doktora a jednoho z pacientů přivezeného z centra města, jehož stav se pravděpodobně zhoršoval. 

Téměř všechna lůžka byla obsazená zraněnými pracovníky SIS. 

Do dalších křídel a vedlejších místností neviděli, ale byli si jistí, že to tam probíhá obdobně. 

Agenti neslyšeli, o čem se Tanner a lékař bavili, ale bylo zřejmé, že na ně čekal a věděl vše o tom, co se v Římě stalo. Nosil vážný výraz a sem tam se podíval jejich směrem dost nepříjemným pohledem, který je prohlížel od hlavy k patě. Potom jen přikývnul, vzal si propisku a psací podložku s dokumenty a šel ke skupince.

Trochu skepticky se tvářil na Rytíře, ale neřekl nic na jejich účet. Tanner se po celou dobu rozhovoru snažil tvářit přívětivě, ale jakmile se dostal z dosahu doktorova zorného pole, koutky mu povadly a jak procházel okolo agentů, tiše pošeptal: „Hodně štěstí s ním.“

Dokonce poplácal 007 po rameni, když ho míjel. 

Doktor Baines očividně nepatřil mezi ty nejmilejší a nejoblíbenější lidi v MI6. 

„Allisonová, vy jdete se mnou, Bonde, běžte vedle za doktorem Carnabym. Vy dva počkejte,“ řekl neutrálním, ale spíše otráveným hlasem. Také už toho měl za celý den dost. „Čekal bych, že budete v horším stavu po dávce kyanovodíku, kterou jste stihli vdechnout. Ale koneckonců jste Dvojité nuly a já si pamatuji horší případy než tohle. Nicméně, měli byste poděkovat našemu výstrojnímu důstojníkovi a těm, kteří určují předpisy pro lékárničky v helikoptérách.“

Otočil se, mávnul na agentku levou rukou a šel k volnému lůžku, následován ženou. Nařídil jí lehnout si. K dvojici přišla tmavovlasá sestra. Bond šel k jedněm ze dveří a vstoupil. 

 

Doktoři usoudili, že čtveřice přežila jenom díky rychlému jednání zdravých agentů a Q na komunikátorech. Kdyby ale 009 nezastavil unikající plyn a neotevřel průchody včas, všechno mohlo dopadnout úplně jinak a MI6 i Kingsman mohli kromě truchlení nad Druhým V-Day ještě oplakávat své nejlepší agenty. 

Otrava kyanovodíkem byla vždycky ošidná. I když si člověk zacpal dutiny, zůstal při vědomí a dostával pravidelné dávky železa pro obnovení enzymů, pořád nebylo jisté, jestli bylo všechno za ním. Doktoři pochopitelně trvali na ponechání si pacientů na jednotce po dobu několika dní.

Ale to by nebyli ti nechvalně známí tajní agenti, kdyby se z toho nechtěli mermomocí vykroutit a nevymohli si revers pod podmínkou, že Q bude oddělení hlásit jakékoliv změny po celou dobu, bedlivě je sledovat a hlídat, jestli berou léky, a že je přiveze okamžitě, pokud se něco stane. 

To byl ten nejlepší kompromis, jaký si mohli vymoct. Téměř celá MI6 věděla o Q-ho plánech a věděla, že o ně bude postaráno, protože jak si Q něco vzal do hlavy, byl odhodlaný splnit to do puntíku. 

Samotnému by mu vnutili něco proti stresu, ale Q odmítl. Nebral žádné léky, pokud to nebylo krajně nutné. Neměl je rád, zčásti proto, že věděl přesně, co obsahují a jaké jsou jejich účinky i vedlejší účinky. Raději by si z ‚vypůjčených‘ chemických látek v kuchyni vlastnoručně vytvořil ‚bezpečnější‘ analgetika, než brát ty z lékárny, díky moc. Většinou stejně vyměnil černý čaj za bylinný a nemoc ignoroval, dokud se nevyléčila sama.

A teď ani nebyl nemocný, jenom přepracovaný, otřesený a na dně. Z toho se dostane, ostatně jako vždy. 

Jeho agenti mu dávali zabrat dost často, a když je musel dirigovat na nějaké opravdu náročné a smrtící misi, cítil se víceméně stejně, akorát tentokrát byl pocit úzkosti mnohonásobně větší.

Šlo o celý svět a o Jamese a Scarlet k tomu.

Ale byly Vánoce a on si předsevzal, že se postaví na nohy i přes sžíravou vinu. Musel. Neměl jinou možnost. Musel vést Q-divizi v krizi a starat se o přiotrávené špiony. 

 

Všem byla ošetřena i ostatní zranění, jako šrámy, částečné zlomeniny nebo opuchliny. Někteří si vysloužili pár stehů, ale nic, co by překáželo při práce a nezahojilo se za pár dní. 

Všichni vypadali poměrně hrozně. Měli těla plná modřin a pohmožděnin, místy rozedrané šaty a pokleslé výrazy. Takhle se na párty u Q-ho matky nemohli ukázat. Pokud Q v nejbližších minutách radikálně nezmění svůj názor. Pokud vůbec přijdou. Nic nebylo jisté. 

 

James si byl jistý, že nebude zrovna stokrát nadšená z toho, že se jí do domu nasáčkuje banda tajných agentů a bude po ní chtít jídlo. A rozhodně se Q-ho rodiče budou vyptávat na otázky. Ohledně jejich práce. Při představě té ženy vyslýchající jeho i své syny Bondova nálada snad ještě poklesla, bylo to vůbec možné. 

Nerad mluvil o své práci před někým, kdo tam nepracoval také a stejně nerad mluvil o osobním životě. S jeho povoláním nemohl věřit nikomu, a tak si všechno nechával pro sebe – ale to bude po dnešním dni naprosto nemožné. Ne, když (dobrovolně) trávil svátky se zvědavými rodiči jeho partnera. Ne, když vůbec nějakého partnera _měl_. 

 

Jakmile byli u lékaře hotovi, urychleně se vrátili zpět do hlavního sálu a našli tam Malloryho i Mycrofta. Q šel jako jediný normálně a zdravě vypadající vepředu a agenti za ním. Během doby, kdy se vraceli, si trochu popovídal s Roxy Mortonovou a zjistil, že ona je vlastně docela kurážná a odvážná mladá dívka se smyslem pro humor a v podstatě se mu začala líbit. 

Ani ona už k němu necítila tu původní zášť a nedůvěru, tím si byl jistý. Možná z té tragédie vzešlo i něco dobrého – poměrně výhodné přátelství s konkurující tajnou službou. 

Q se divil, že tam jeho nejstarší bratr stále okouněl a nešel dávno domů – vlastně za rodiči. A za Lestradem. Bylo už pozdě – Q se podíval na hodinky na svém zápěstí, které bohužel nebyly vylepšené způsobem, jak to viděl u Rytířů, a to se hodlal změnit – a se situací už se toho moc udělat nedalo. Všichni se s tím museli prostě smířit, jít domů a vyspat se na to. 

Stalo se to. Na tom už se nic nezmění. Také se v tom nesměl hrabat a tolik nad tím přemýšlet. 

Nejvyšší vedoucí Tajné služby se odmlčel a poslal příchozí sedmě uvědomělý pohled, než dokončil větu mířenou M. Potom se otočil čelem k nim a počkal, než se k němu a M připojí. 

Změřil agenty očima a nemohl si upustit jeden vražedný pohled, když viděl, jak moc blízko k sobě stojí Q a 007. Q se nervózně ošil. 

„Divím se, že dneska už pouštějí i s otravou kyanidem,“ zamumlal si jeho nejstarší bratr pod vousy. Pochopitelně věděl, že jim byla poskytnuta účinná první pomoc na cestě na základnu a agenti nebyli v akutním nebezpečí—doufal snad, že se jich na svátky zbaví, nebo že snad slavit nehodlají, po tom, co se stalo?

On by Mycroft nepochybně byl raději v parlamentu a vyřizoval politické problémy celé země místo dělání toho stejného, akorát v kruhu rodinném. Že by se od své nesmírně důležité práce odpoutal – to nebyla ani možnost. Jak typické, myslel si Q.

M na skupinu netrpělivě a dlouze zahleděl. „Výborně, už jste zpátky. Ještě máme jednu nebo dvě pracovní otázky a potom vás propustíme domů. Ostatní agenti to tu bez vás přes svátky zvládnou, takže se nestrachujte, že by snad Anglie krizi nepřečkala bez hrstky špionů,“ oznámil, předvídající argumenty, které by mohly následovat. Jenže dnes by proti povinnému volnu opravdu neprotestovali. 

Q se nadechnul, že něco namítne, ale M zvednul obočí a zastavil ho: „I vy, Q. Ne, že vás tu uvidím.“ 

„Vlastně jsem chtěl říct něco úplně jiného, pane. Myslím, že po dnešku všichni potřebujeme hodně dlouhý oddech, a proto bych k nám na pár dní pozval i vás,“ ohradil se, nejdříve trochu prudčeji, a potom se mu do hlasu vrátil jakýs takýs přívětivý tón. Zamrkal. Sám nevěřil, že ta slova vypustil z úst. Nevěřil by, že by se to někdy mohlo stát, a zejména v takový den. Pozval M do domu, kde vyrůstal. 

„To platí i pro slečnu Moneypenny, Billa a jeho rodinu, R, ostatní Rytíře, Dannyho Holta a kohokoliv dalšího. Tedy, pokud máte čas a náladu.“ 

Bylo by možné zvednout obočí ještě více, to Malloryho by vylétlo až k hranici vlasů. Byl si vědom své pověsti a obecné neoblíbenosti – nikdo nezapomněl na předchozí M – a nečekal, že by dostal pozvání na _vánoční večírek_ od _výstrojního důstojníka_ , bratra _Mycrofta Holmese_ , sotva _pár hodin_ po Druhém V-Day. To, že ho jeho zaměstnanci přinutili povinně s nimi jít na vánoční trhy, bylo něco úplně jiného. A jak vůbec mohl vědět, že nemá nic v plánu? Neměl, kromě mítinku parlamentu ve dvanáct hodin, ale to bylo nepodstatné. 

Q se otočil čelem vzad, aby ujistil ostatní agenty, že si tehdy před pár hodinami nedělal legraci a myslel to vážně. Tiše si povzdechl – ještě pořád se neobtěžoval tu novinu oznámit matce. Ta bude vyvádět. Ale psala, že si s sebou může vzít kohokoliv, není-liž pravda? 

„A máte stříknutý sušenky?“ zažertoval Eggsy a trochu uvolnil napjatou, neklidnou atmosféru.

„Ujišťuju vás, mladý muži, že se tam rozhodně najdou nějaké stříknuté sušenky,“ odpověděl Q a mrknul na něj. Všichni je víc než potřebovali, a jak znal svou matku, měla ve spíži na horší časy schované vanilkové sušenky s pořádnou dávkou whisky a rozinkami v rumu úplně každé Vánoce. I její perníčky byly většinou posilněné troškou rumu, a pak tu samozřejmě byl vánoční pudink.

Tajně to cukroví chodil ujídat už jako teenager. 

A všichni potřebovali víc než jen sušenky, ale o to bylo postaráno. Nebyl by to dům jeho rodičů bez železné zásoby skotské. 

„Eggsy, vážně tam nechceš—“ Jeho partner se zarazil. Věnoval mu nesouhlasný a lehce otrávený pohled. Podle všeho také nemusel Vánoce, nebo přinejmenším trávení je s naprosto cizími lidmi pracujícími pro britskou vládu. Nikdo se mu nedivil.

Spíše se divili Eggsymu, že byl po tom všem vlastně úplně v klidu. Sotva přesáhl hranici první poloviny dvacítek, za rok se stal špičkovým agentem Kingsmana a dvakrát si prošel událostmi V-Day – a přesto to bral ze všech nejlépe a ani po otravě neztratil smysl pro humor a jakousi radostnou náladu. 

„No tak, Harry. Normálně bys řekl, že akce jako tyhle podpoří pracovní vztahy mezi organizacemi, nebo tak něco. Anebo se snad _chceš_ zašívat v kanclu? Navíc máme rozkazy od doktora, a když říká, že máme jít na párty,“ mladík se lišácky zaculil, „tak půjdeme na párty.“

Mělo to něco do sebe. Byli propuštěni pod jednou podmínkou – že budou pod dohledem dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Q si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli bude schopný nesourodou skupinku ohlídat, zvlášť, jestli přijde na alkohol, nicméně to byl jeho nápad. 

Harry jen vzdychnul a smířil se se skutečností, že půjdou. „Když to říkáš, drahý.“

M také zrovna nezářil štěstím. Být po celé Vánoce v jednom domě s Mycroftem Holmesem, agenty Kingsmana, bývalou 001 a několika dalšími lidmi, které v životě neviděl a ani po tom netoužil, to nebyla jeho představa o kvalitně stráveném čase. Ještě tu bylo jednání s premiérem a spousta, spousta práce. Byly tu škody, mrtví a zranění agenti a SPECTRE.

Q pochyboval, že by šéf řekl ano a nabídku přijal. Ne, že by mu to vadilo. Zeptal se spíše ze zdvořilosti a respektu. 

A přesně podle Q-ho očekávání, M se omluvil a řekl: „Musím se omluvit, ale obávám se, že nemohu dorazit. Jistě to chápete, Q. Ale jsem si docela jistý, že Eve – totiž slečna Moneypenny – přijde ráda.“ 

Q se malinko zarazil, když M zmínil Evino jméno, protože skoro nikdo jí tak neříkal, jedině nejbližší přátelé, a M k nim nepatřil, nebo si to Q alespoň myslel. Nikdy ho neslyšel pojmenovat ji jinak než slečna Moneypenny. 

A kde vůbec byla ona, Bill a zbytek?

„Nicméně, teď bych vás poprosil ke mně do kanceláře. Doufám, že už je vám lépe.“

S tou otázkou, podanou spíše jako oznamovací věta, se otočil na podpatku a vyšel kovové schody nahoru. Mycroft se připojil ke Q a Jamesovi vepředu a začal je automaticky, leč nevědomky vyslýchat ohledně zdravotního stavu i Druhého V-Day. 

Q se bál, že by se snad začal ptát na nepříjemné, ale nevyhnutelné osobní otázky. Naštěstí ho před bratrem zachránily matně skleněné dveře vedoucí do jeho kanceláře – a nepřítomnost jeho drahé přítelkyně. 

„Poslal jsem Moneypenny i většinu ostatních zaměstnanců, kteří nejsou nepostradatelní, domů,“ vysvětlil, když se otočil a spatřil Q-ho pohled zůstávající na prázdném stole hned vedle jeho. 

„Taky docela spěchám za dcerou a dneska jsem si toho užila ažaž, můžete to urychlit?“ optala se Mary dost netrpělivě a podívala se na hodinky ukazující 1:24. Byla pryč víc než dvanáct hodin a trochu se o své dítě strachovala. 

To ale nebylo nic proti tomu, jak se John a možná i Abby strachovali _o ni_. 

„Jistě. Takže, zaručeně jste slyšeli o zítřejší – vlastně dnešní – schůzce ve Westminsterském paláci…“ začal povídat a po několika přerušeních, dotazech, objasněních informací a minutách strávených díváním se na monitor počítače a svého unaveného šéfa mohli jít agenti po svých a pryč ze šedobílé klece, které už měli za ten den dost. 

Ještě si popovídal s agenty Kingsmana, co se týkalo vnitřní bezpečnosti a potenciální vzájemné spolupráce a doprovodil je ven z budovy. Věřil jim, pokud šlo o prozrazení polohy základny nebo tajných informací. Byli špioni jako oni sami a fakticky neměl na výběr; MI6 nebyla organizace vlastnící hodinky se šipkami vyvolávajícími amnézii. 

 

Vzhledem k tomu, že Q, James, Mary a Mycroft na základnu přiletěli helikoptérou, museli si najít jinou cestu, jak se dostat domů. Q a James si vypůjčili jedno z erárních černých SUV a po chvilce přemlouvání k nim na zadní sedadlo nasedla i Mary Watsonová, když už měli stejný cíl. Q řídil, po dlouhé době.

Řídit uměl excelentně, ale nedělal to moc rád ani často. Raději nechával řídit Jamese, naopak to bývalo pouze v krajním případě, jako dnes. Nemohl ho nechat sednout za volant, ačkoliv jeho partner neustále tvrdil, že je v pořádku a schopný ujet pár kilometrů. Ne, když byla tma a James se čas od času stále dávil a dýchal zrychleně. Bůhví, co by se mohlo přihodit.

Navíc nechtěl riskovat vyhubování od 001.

Mycrofta nikde neviděli a usoudili, že ještě v bunkrech zůstal s M. 

Doprava byla trhaná a i přesto, že byla noc a obyčejně byli v tuhle dobu venku jen opilci a lidé, kteří se vraceli z nádraží a letišť, byly ulice plné a trvalo několik hodin, než se domů dostali. 

V předsíni jako vojáci čekalo celé osazenstvo domu. Dívali se přísně a dožadovali se vysvětlení naprosto všeho, do posledního detailu. Samozřejmě, že se to bez toho neobešlo.

 

Alex nebydlel od základny daleko, tak se rozhodl jít pěšky. Všude po městě stále panoval chaos a nepořádek, houkání sirén se ani na moment nezastavilo a i to věčné červenomodré blikání bylo všudypřítomné. Musel se vyhýbat troskám a lidem.

Prosincový vzduch byl lezavý a foukal silný vítr, jako obvykle. Lezl za krk a přiměl agenta se lehce otřást, ale on si toho nevšímal; chůzí si lépe dokázal vyfiltrovat myšlenky.

Během letu kontaktoval svého přítele doma. Ten naštěstí telefon zvedl. Alex se dozvěděl, že se v jejich ulici strhla pořádná bitka, ale Danny neutržil žádná větší zranění. Ani nemusel do nemocnice. V životě se mu tak moc neulevilo. 

Nemohl se dočkat, až se dostane do svého společného bytu, pořádně Dannyho políbí a po hodně dlouhém dni se zachumlá do teplé a načechrané peřiny s mužem, kterého miluje, po boku. 

 

Jediná, kdo měl v garáži své vlastní auto, byla Scarlet Allisonová. Rozloučila se s Dvojitými nulami, poděkovala Q i Bohu za to, že přežila a nasedla do svého stříbrného audi. Nejela daleko, jenom do Hammersmith. Čekal ji prázdný byt a malá želva zelenavá jménem Aurora.

Povzdechla si, plácla sebou do křesla a natáhla se pro přeslazený perníček dovezený z Vídně. To bylo jediné, co Vánoce v bytě připomínalo. Přemýšlela nad tím, že si dá drink, ale nakonec myšlenku zavrhla. Po chvíli sezení v tichém a tmavém prostotu usnula.

Spala jen necelou hodinu a honily ji noční můry o V-Day. 

 

Harry přes brýle nařídil Merlinovi, aby helikoptéru pomocí dálkového ovládání dopravil zpět na základnu a on s Eggsym si vzali taxík rovnou do domu na Stanhope Mews. 

Hned, jak Harry odemkl a otevřel dveře, přivítal je veselý mopslík JB a začal se drápat páníčkům na nohy. Obleky už měly zničené dost, takže Eggsy neřekl ani slovo, když mu pejsek drápky udělal na jedné nohavici díru. Zvednul ho, pohladil po hlavě a znovu položil. JB odběhl do kuchyně.

Oba dva si svlékly kabáty a Harry odkráčel do obývacího pokoje a okamžitě pustil BBC News. Eggsy ho nechápal – už těch hrůz měl po krk a odmítal to sledovat. Ne, když málem zemřeli při zachraňování světa před organizací, která Druhý V-Day – i ten první, když už jsme u toho – způsobila. 

„Vypni tu zatracenou věc, lásko,“ řekl rozkazovacím tónem, když prošel okolo a vrátil se, aby vstoupil. Rozepnul si sako a ledabyle ho přehodil přes křeslo, což Harry nesnášel, ale on ho podobnými malichernostmi rád škádlil. Pak si sundal i vestu. „Potřebujem si od toho odpočinout.“

Došel k partnerovi, který stál uprostřed místnosti, svíral v ruce ovladač a zamyšleně poslouchal moderátora hlásícího se živě z Buckinghamského paláce. Dal mu pusu na tvář. „Jdu si dát sprchu. Je mi strašný vedro. Jdeš taky?“

Jeden z příznaků otravy kyanidy byly návaly horka. Cítil se, jako by měl horečku nejméně čtyřicet pět stupňů.

„Jistě, sprchu bych ocenil,“ odpověděl Harry, ale myšlenkami byl úplně jinde. Snažil se o alespoň malý úsměv, ale prostě to nešlo. Zprávy vypnul a otočil se. Sebral oblečení zanechané Eggsym na křesle a zakroutil očima. Eggsy se zakřenil.

Cestou si mladík svlékl i poničenou košili – jednou nebo dvakrát syknul bolestí, Harry si byl jistý – a schválně ji hodil na podlahu. Harry si jí ale nevšímal, jediné, co viděl, byly nové modřiny a jizvy na jeho zádech a obvazem omotaná žebra. 

Sám měl tělo pokryté stejnými zraněními a bolel ho víceméně každý pohyb, ale během let u Kingsmana se naučil bolest ani emoce nedávat najevo. Zato Eggsy—

Takhle to dopadnout nemělo.

 

Navzájem si pomohli dostat se z oblečení a osprchovali se taktéž společně. Takhle to dělali obyčejně, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné, přirozené, nutné a vůbec ne sexuální. Bez pomoci by to zvládli jen těžko. 

Nebylo jim zrovna nejlépe, ale Harry donutil Eggsyho i sám sebe dostat něco do žaludku. Bylo půl třetí, ale na tom nezáleželo. 

Vyřešila to bageta s máslem a trocha vody. Doktor jim nařídil, že nesmí jíst nic těžkého ani náročného na kousání a trávení. Vánoční večeře mohla být problém – ale krocana, maso ve slanině, zeleninu i pudink milovali. To by si jako správní Britové odpustit neměli.

Šli do postele, ale ani jeden z mužů nedokázal usnout a v hlavě si přehrávali události předchozího dne. V mysli se pořád vraceli k řeži v paláci. Nemohli tomu pomoci.

 

Roxanne obyčejně zůstávala na základně, a tentokrát to nebylo jinak. S rodiči v kontaktu nebyla už dlouho a Vánoce na tom nic nezměnily. Tam alespoň mohla být sama sebou a o všem se otevřeně bavit.

A navíc tam byl Merlin, seděl ve své kanceláři u monitorů a nepřestával pozorovat kamery a dění venku. 

Jakkoliv příšernou náladu měla, stačilo, aby jí Skot poděkoval, když mu přinesla hrnek čerstvě uvařené silné kávy, a už jí bylo docela lépe. Když ho donutila nechat práce – vždyť se už nic horšího stát nemůže – a jít si odpočinout na pohovku, vůbec tentokrát neprotestoval.

A jestli se při vyzpovídání ze všech těch hrůz tak nějak přisunula blíž, ani trochu mu to nevadilo. 

Poslouchal ji celou dobu, dokud sám neusnul.

Probudil se o pár minut? hodin? později s Roxyinou hlavou na svém rameni a chlupatou dekou přehozenou přes jejich spící figury. Usmál se. Byl to Percival?

 

Největší šok ale stejně prodělali Holmesovi, když jim Q suše oznámil, že na večeři počítá s minimálně pětadvaceti lidmi a většina z nich jsou velice nebezpeční zabijáci z MI6 a další tajné organizace, o které nikdy nikdo neslyšel. 

Pochopitelně došlo na práci. Už nemohl držet v tajnosti, pro koho že to vlastně dělá. 

Paní Holmesová z toho málem omdlela. 

I z toho, že jeho James byl také špion s povolením zabíjet. Jeden z nejlepších. I z toho, že sladká Mary Watsonová byla ta nejlepší ze všech. I z toho, že to John, Sherlock i Mycroft věděli. 

A když ho i Jamese Q-ho rodiče donutili popsat, co se ve skutečnosti stalo a kdo je za V-Day, už to matka nevydržela a šla si dát panáka.

To byly určitě ty nejdivnější a nejvíce stresující Vánoce, jaké kdy zažila.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oukej, takže tahle (dlouhá) kapitola to změnila na Mko ;)))

A její domněnka ani nepotřebovala nijak zvlášť dlouhou dobu, aby se potvrdila. 

Když se všichni nasytili zeleninovou polévkou od oběda s kouskem toastu, vše se relativně uklidnilo a vysvětlilo, Q-ho matka vstala ze sedačky, s nevěřícným výrazem ve tváři odešla do kuchyně a vrátila se s táckem v rukou. Stála na něm láhev brandy a několik skleniček. Položila ho na stůl, nalila si a hodila do sebe panáka na ex. Opět si sedla na prázdné místo mezi otcem a Q. 

Otec se na ni jen díval tím svým pohledem ‚co si myslíš, že děláš‘, ale neřekl nic. V podstatě myslel na to samé. V zásadě všichni kolem nich byli špioni či někdo, kdo se kolem špionů a podobných existencí motal a jen o některých to věděli. To pro ně muselo být těžké. 

Mycroft – vláda. Andrew – vláda. Jeho partner – špion pro vládu. Mary Watsonová – bývalá špionka pro vládu. John Watson – bývalý voják a lékař. Greg Lestrade – Scotland Yard. Sherlock – soukromý detektiv občas pracující pro vládu. Jejich přátelé, co dorazí během dne, jakbysmet. Jediná ‚normální‘ v domě byla Sherlockova žena Irene, ale ani o ní se nedalo mluvit jako o normální; byla to bývalá _domina_. 

V pozadí hrála televize a Ben Brown tam vykládal něco o včerejší tragédii. Všechna pozornost byla ale na Q a Jamesovi, samozřejmě. Už ho to unavovalo. 

I ostatní přítomní se povětšinou dívali jejich směrem, ať už vše věděli, nebo ne. Mary už se dokázala ovládat trochu lépe a přijala fakt, že 007 žije se Sherlockovým bratrem a zůstane v domě. John, stojící vedle ní, se tvářil zaraženě a hypnotizoval skleničky. Lestrade stál ve dveřích mezi kuchyní a obývákem. Mycroft ještě stále nedorazil, a většina za to byla vděčná, jelikož dokázal pokazit i ten poslední zbytek vánoční atmosféry držící se domu jako klíště. 

Irene poslouchala celou dobu. V prostředí špionů a vládních pracovníků se dříve pohybovala poměrně často – brala náročné klienty přesně jako oni a vyzvídala. Ona o programu Dvojitých nul dokonce i párkrát slyšela, protože kde jinde se daly získat velmi cenné a pikantní informace než v posteli? O tom věděli James, Q i zbytek agentury své. 

Sherlock se soustředil na skládání kousků spletité skládačky a dosazování je do výsledných puzzlí ve svém Paláci myšlenek. Informace, které od Q nasbíral, byly důležité a mnohokrát dávaly dohromady případy a vědomosti, které nedávaly smysl a byly neúplné. Po letech si dokázal spojit jedno s druhým a vytvořit finální obraz. Jistě se dozvěděl mnoho potřebného. 

Vládních tajemství i zapovězených znalostí měl v hlavě nespočet, ale to byly pouze útržky nelegálně a náhodou zachycených kousků. Byl detektiv, byl v tom dobrý, víc než dobrý, ale to se nedalo srovnat s přístupem k databankám přímo v hlavách jedněch ze dvou nejdůležitějších a vysoko postavených zaměstnanců SIS, z nichž jeden byl špičkový zabiják. 

 

Jeho matka se natáhla pro ještě jednu štamprli a tentokrát nalila všem. Q ani nevěděl, že měli tolik skleniček na whisky. Byli ale na větší sešlosti zvyklí, a proto byli vybaveni na každou příležitost.

Jednu si vzal a druhou podal Jamesovi. Přiťukli si a vypili zlatohnědou tekutinu až do dna. Trocha povzbuzení a prohřátí bylo vždy k dobru, a oni to vážně potřebovali už od chvíle, kdy jim Mallory ráno zavolal.

Q se tentokrát ani nezaobíral fakty, že kyanid a alkohol k sobě moc nejdou a James by z toho mohl mít potíže. Jeden drink ještě nikdy nikoho nezabil, a zvláště pak notorického pijana, jakým James byl.

Irene ani Sherlock nepili. Její těhotenství bylo důvod pro ni, ale proč Sherlock, to Q nevěděl. Vůbec nebyla pravda, že by bratr neměl rád alkohol, to měl, a nejen k pití. Nejspíš byl natolik zabraný do svých vlastních myšlenek, že si obyčejných maličkostí jako podávané brandy nevšímal. 

Jeho otec se na něj obrátil. „Ještě jednou, chápu to správně – můj syn zastavil tu hroznou neurologickou vlnu vyvolanou spektrem—“

„SPECTRE,“ Q ho mimovolně opravil.

„SPECTRE – to je jedno –, a jenom díky tobě země i planeta přežila víceméně v jednom kuse? A jenom díky tobě jsme nebyli my s maminkou ovlivněni?“ Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Q si povzdechl a také nalil další panák – právě takovéhle dotazy očekával. Neměl je zrovna v lásce. 

„Ano,“ řekl jen a vypil skleničku brandy. Schoval za to ten letmý samolibý úsměv, který se sám od sebe začal formovat na jeho tváři. Protože přesně tak to bylo. Ale zároveň se mu do očí znovu vlil smutek a vina.

„Synu, ani nevím, co říct. Asi jen, že jsem na tebe ohromně pyšný a rozzlobený zároveň.“ 

„Taky tomu nemůžu uvěřit,“ přidala se jeho matka, „všechno, co se během let stalo a my neměli ani ponětí.“ 

Otec se díval na Andrewa a matka pohlédla na Jamese. 

Q položil sklenici na tácek, nařídil si sebrat se a nadechnul se. „Nikdo neměl, mami, a tak to musí i zůstat, rozumíš? To, co my dva s Jamesem děláme je přísně tajné. Nevíte ani slovo.“

Řekl to jako oznamovací větu a přidal přísný pohled. Myslel to smrtelně vážně. Zachování utajení bylo pro MI6 to nejdůležitější. „Ani před ostatními. Oni nic neví, vy nic nevíte. V-Day vámi otřásl, ale přenesli jste se přes to, náš stav dáváte za vinu náhodným lidem venku, mí přátelé nejsou tajní agenti a já jsem nic neřekl.“

Teď už zněl jako výstrojní důstojník MI6 rozdávající rozkazy svým agentům. Muselo to tak být, bylo to pro dobro všech, a jeho rodiny především. Mallory neměl ani ponětí, že všechno vědí. Mohl se domnívat, ale dokud mu nedají přímý důkaz, vše zůstalo ve fázi domněnky. Navíc se ani nehodlal přijít. 

Pokud by se nakonec dozvěděl o nevítané informovanosti Holmesovy rodiny a jejich přátel, bylo by to pro něj i Mycrofta velice nepříjemné, a ještě k tomu by je asi donutil přísahat, že nic neprozradí a vzal je na výslech. To by ani nebyl takový problém, kdyby Q neměl za bratra Sherlocka, který byl někdy nemožný a nedokázal držet jazyk za zuby. 

Byl by potom nucen vypůjčit si od Kingsmana šipky způsobující ztrátu krátkodobé paměti a použít je, a to by nerad. Všechno by se vrátilo do starých kolejí a stejně by se vyptávali znovu. 

Aby upozornění ještě zdůraznil, zvedl obě obočí a dlouze oběma rodičům pohlédl do očí. 

Naštěstí byli chytří – všichni tři bratři to neměli po nějaké tetě ze třetího kolene – a pochopili, oč se jednalo. Domysleli si, co by se mohlo stát, a možná si to ve svých myslích i trochu zveličili. 

Přikývli na souhlas. To Q i Jamesovi stačilo. 

„Dobře, že si rozumíme. Děkuji,“ řekl a myslel to upřímně. Otočil se do prostoru a vstal. „Teď bych si rád užil horkou sprchu a trochu odpočinku.“

„Běž, běž, proč se tu vůbec ještě zdržuješ s námi? Dneska sis toho prožil už dost, zasloužíš si pár hodin spánku,“ odvětila jeho matka a potom se otočila na Jamese, jako by snad věděla, na co myslí. „A vy ho necháte se prospat, mladý muži, jinak vám to nedaruju!“

James se na její poznámku nemohl než zširoka usmát a doplnit ji sarkastickým komentářem: „A co uděláte, poplácáte mě na holou?“ Q-ho matka se na něj přísně podívala, ale v jejích očích bylo vidět, že žert pochopila. Už věděl, po kom má Q smysl pro popichování a ironii. „Je to můj sexuální otrok a musí udělat cokoliv, co řeknu, _úplně každou noc_ a nemyslete si, že dnešek je výjimkou.“

Paní Holmesová se zamračila ještě víc a chvilku vypadala, jako by mu chtěla dát políček, ale nakonec povolila a taktéž se usmála. Nechala Jamese následovat Q do vrchní koupelny. 

James chytil Q-ho ruku a stisknul ji. 

„Nesnáším tě, Jamesi,“ zašeptal Q, když šli po schodech nahoru. 

„Oh, vážně? To tak strašně zasáhlo mé city!“ 

Q pustil Jamesovu ruku a šťouchnul ho loktem do boku. James syknul bolestí. Q dočista zapomněl, že právě tam dostal bolestivý kopanec. „To opravdu bolelo.“

„Promiň. Ale pořád tě nesnáším.“ 

To vyloudilo na Jamesově tváři další úsměv. „Neříkej.“ 

Q protočil panenky tak, že by to skoro bylo slyšet. James ho políbil na tvář a otočil se okolo zábradlí, aby se dostal na druhou polovinu schodiště vedoucí opačným směrem. 

Pokračovali chodbou dál do koupelny a Q vůbec neodporoval, když se tam James nasáčkoval za ním. Když se jeho partner začal vysvlékat z obleku, vytáhl zpoza pásu na kalhotách pouzdro na pistoli s pistolí v něm. Položil ji na skříňku vedle vany. 

Q pozdvihl jedno obočí.

„Pistole. Vracím ji v tip ťop stavu a dokonce i s náboji, pokud se nemýlím,“ vysvětlil a vytáhl ji. Stiskl tlačítko uvolňující zásobník, položil ho vedle pouzdra a zatáhnutím za závěr uvolnil z hlavně náboj. Položil kulku i pistoli na skříňku. Podíval se na Q. „Pořád jsi mi ještě neukázal ten pokoj a nepomiloval mě na tvé posteli v tom pokoji.“

James přistoupil k partnerovi blíž. Q už na sobě neměl nic víc než kalhoty. James si všimnul, že Q-ho košile pomačkaná visí na věšáku a chtěl pronést něco o lepší péči o takové kousky oblečení, ale neudělal to. Nechtěl zkazit atmosféru.

Q se tomu chtěl vyhnout, protože se _netěšil_ na Jamesovy jízlivé poznámky ohledně plakátové výzdoby zdí, která tam nepochybně vydržela i přes všechna ta léta, a ještě méně se těšil na jeho poznámky o hudebním vkusu v době studia na univerzitě. 

Ale asi neměl jinou možnost, vzhledem k tomu, že tolik volných pokojů pro hosty už dům neměl a matka by mu – jim – v jednom ani spát nedovolila, jak ji znal.

James chytil Q za pas a oběma rukama si ho přitáhnul k sobě, kůže na košili. Q polknul a zamrkal. James lehce pokývnul hlavou a taktéž pozdvihl obočí, říkaje tím _no?_

„Můžeš mít, co chceš,“ Q mu vtiskl rychlou, omluvnou pusu na rty, „zítra.“ Dostal se z agentova sevření a pokračoval ve svlékání kalhot. Pod nimi měl barevné hipsterské spodky, které Jamesovi vždycky připadaly strašné. 

„Ale sliby se mají plnit co nejdřív,“ naléhal svůdně, ale Q už přesvědčit nedokázal. Vytáhl si košili zpod kalhot a začal ji pomalu rozepínat. 

„Jamesi, chceš, abych vyjmenoval všechny důvody, proč jediný způsob, jak s tebou budu dneska spát, je ten doslovný?“ 

Přetáhl nohavice přes chodidla a pověsil hnědé kalhoty na věšák vedle kardiganu, kravaty a košile. Otočil se a nemohl si pomoct sledovat Jamese, když si sundával košili a odhalil tak své opálené, svalnaté, ale zjizvené tělo, nyní pokryté několika čerstvými podlitinami. 

James si sám spočítal, že těch důvodů, a velmi logických, bylo nespočet. Q to na něm viděl. A navíc nechtěl, aby se na Jamese matka hněvala. 

On si totiž vážně potřeboval odpočinout. Celý den byl na nohou a stresoval se. Ještě chvíli a odpadl by ve stoje. Víčka se mu klížila již dobrých pár hodin. 

Byl zvyklý moc nespat, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Něco jako Druhý V-Day se stane jednou za život a tak moc práce neodvedl snad ještě nikdy za celou jeho kariéru u Britské tajné služby. 

Jako na povel dlouze, zeširoka zívnul, když si sundával trenýrky. A nakazil tím Jamese, kterému se při zívání znovu začalo chtít se dávit, jako by už toho neměl dost. Vzdal jakékoliv pokusy přemlouvat Q k sexu a poslušně a bez řečí si sundal zbytek oblečení. Na rozdíl od Q ho úhledně složil na prádelník a znovu schoval zbraň do pouzdra. Q si povzdechl. Takhle to bylo s Jamesem pořád.

Když šel k vaně a musel na prádelník odložit brýle, plácnul Jamese po jeho nádherném zadku a zaculil se. Vklouzl do vany jako první a pustil vodu na pořádně horkou teplotu. Potřeboval přesně takovou, z jaké mu kůže zrůžoví a prohřeje ho až na kost. 

James za ním vlezl jen o moment později a zatáhl (dost nechutný) závěs. 

Nahota pro ně přestala být překážkou a problémem dávno. Sprchovat se v jedné vaně, to byla naprosto přirozená věc. A navíc se tím šetřila voda, ne? Mohli si to jen užívat. Obejmout se, stoupnout si pod sprchu a nechat na sebe stékat horkou vodu. Smýt ze sebe krev, pot, špínu a vinu. Jen tak tam stát. Po tom všem, čím si ten den – předchozí den – prošli. 

Q stál zády k Jamesovi, který mu jemně masíroval spánky. Potom vzal šampon a začal mu umývat vlasy. Smývat události předchozího dne a nahrazovat je něčím příjemnějším. Relaxací a čerstvými vzpomínkami. 

Q měl oči zavřené. „Už je to pryč. Už je to dobrý. Už je to pryč,“ slyšel uvnitř své hlavy, opakované jako na zaseknutém gramofonu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to byl James, kdo ta slova pronášel, nebo jenom nějaká představa. 

Poprvé za celý den dokázal vypnout a cítit se _dobře_. S Jamesem za zády, jeho silnýma, ale zároveň jemnýma rukama masírujícíma jeho hlavu a nepatrnými, milujícími polibky, které zanechaly na kůži jeho ramen příjemný, brnivý pocit. Vnímal pouze svého partnera, páru stoupající ke stropu a malý prostor kolem nich. 

Nadechnul se a vdechl mátovo-citronovou vůni šamponu a teplo šířící se z vody stékající po přední části svého těla dolů do nádrže vany. Dával pozor, aby nevdechl i vodu samotnou, to by bylo velice nemilé. 

Náhle James přestal mnout Q-ho hlavu, vypletl své prsty z jeho tmavých, mokrých a pěnou nadýchaných vlasů. Položil své šamponové ruce na jeho ramena. 

Q se mírně zachvěl.

„No prosím, Andrew. Už se cítíš lépe?“ Sjel svýma rukama dolů po Q-ho pažích zanechal na nich stopu bílé pěny. Zastavil se u loktů.

„Ano. O dost lépe. Ale nějaký šampon stejně nemůže smýt všechnu tu krev všech těch lidí, které jsem nezachránil. Je to, jakoby ulpívala na mé kůži a nechtěla dolů. Nechtěla sakra dolů.“

Q stále neotevřel své oči, ale tím si to možná dělal jen horší. Kdyby je otevřel dokořán a přijal realitu vany, sprchové hlavice a Jamese, nevracel by se zpět v čase na promítacích plátnech uvnitř jeho víček, které ho tak nutily záběry přehrávat znovu a znovu. 

„Nech mě tedy všechnu ji z tebe vydrhnout,“ odvětil James a vzal další tubu sprchového gelu. Vzadu na vaně našel ležet lufu. Q překřížil své ruce na prsou tak, že objímal sám sebe, a nechal partnera sedřít to všechno ze své kůže.

Cítil se unavený a tohle byl způsob, jak se zbavit celodenního stresu a uvolnit se. Vůbec v tom neviděl nic erotického, ani zvláštního a nepatřičného. 

Prakticky tam v té sprše usnul, jak Jamesovy pevné ruce stíraly a drhly jeho nahé tělo doruda. I přesto, že ho pokožka pálila a brněla, bylo v tom něco příjemně uklidňujícího a ulevujícího. Jako by mu to opravdu pomohlo od všech starostí alespoň na okamžik. 

On, James, vana. Nic víc. 

 

Přesně to potřeboval – najíst, vyčistit, vypnout, prospat se. Se dvěma skleničkami k dobru. Žádné brečení schoulený v koutku deprese a osamění s flaškou nebo tvrdé šoustání, dokud mu nezbělají klouby na rukou svírajících matraci a nebude cítit nic než pot, absolutní vyčerpání a orgasmus. 

Byly dny takové i takové. Vždycky, když měl náročnou misi, po které mu v žilách místo krve koloval strach a provinění, přišel domů za Jamesem a tak nebo onak, skončilo to v posteli. Někdy potřeboval schoulit se do ruličky se svými kočkami, ležet pod dekou vedle Jamese, který se k němu jen přitisknul a hrál si s jeho vlasy, a sledovat senilní romantické komedie. Ale někdy byla jediná věc, která mu pomohla, alkohol rozmazávající myšlení i vzpomínky a několik rund sexu, dokud nebyl bez dechu a sil.

Tak zapomínal na všechny starosti.

Dnešek se zdál být jedním z těch, kdy druhá možnost byla jediné řešení všech problémů, ale potom zjistil, že to bylo právě naopak. Potřeboval hlavně spánek. A stejně tak James. 

Q si nedokázal představit, jak se musel cítit on. Zabíjel, ničil, likvidoval. Málem ho otrávili. _Kyanovodíkem_. Hodně zvracel a málem se několikrát udusil. A přesto tu byl, stál za ním, umýval jeho i sám sebe a stále si dokázal udržet ten jeho úšklebek a sarkasmy. Q nechápal, jak to dělá. 

Jak dokázal být na venek tak klidný a vyrovnaný, všechny ty děsy a noční můry dusit v sobě a nezbláznit se z toho? Musel si přiznat, že už _viděl_ Jamese to ztratit, ale většinou je na pár minut a byl v pohodě. Pokud si dal drink. 

Q si také říkal, jak to, že ještě neskončil ve špitále s játry, po tom, kolik toho za život vypil, nebo s plícemi, kolik toho nakouřil, pokud tam neměl skončit s dalším smrtelným zraněním. Ale modlil se, aby takový den nepřišel. Nemohl o svého agenta přijít. Agenta a partnera.

 

James byl hotov s Q-ho zády a trupem a přestal. „Lepší?“

„Mnohem.“

James počkal, než se sám namydlil a seškrábal zaschlou krev a pot i ze svého těla, a potom hodil lufu na dno vany a natáhl se pro sprchu, která byla zachycená v háku na zdi před Q. Když to udělal, naklonil se dopředu tak, že jejich těla dotkla a přitiskla na sebe. 

Q projela vlna vzrušení a na moment se vrátil do doby před před prvním polibkem, před prvním sexem. Bylo to pokaždé jako poprvé – ta energie oživující každou buňku v jeho těle, pocit neuvěřitelného štěstí i jakési nedočkavosti nebo srdce pumpující jako o závod. 

Nevěděl přesně, co mu to James dělal, ale věděl, že s nikým jiným se tak ještě necítil. Možná to znělo jako klišé, ale byla to pravda. Také byla pravda všechno, co se o Jamesovi Bondovi jako svůdníkovi a milenci říkalo. Víc než pravda. Jako by v sobě měl nějaké kouzlo lásky působící na každého, kdo se k němu dostane na pár centimetrů.

A vše se to ještě znásobilo, když se James usmál a dlouze políbil na tvář. Q se vážně snažil nečervenat se a nemyslet na Jamesovu pravou ruku okolo svého pasu, jeho svalnatý hrudník na svém a ach, jeho penis dotýkající se jeho zadnice. 

Vážně se snažil nemyslet na to, aby nemyslel na to, jak se navzdory všemu otáčí, líbá Jamese, až by z něj vymáčkl duši a tiskne ho k oroseným kachličkám na stěně sprchy svým vlastním tělem. Vážně se snažil nemyslet na sex. Vážně byl unavený. Vážně se snažil, aby to zůstalo, jak to bylo a tenhle den nebyl nakonec opravdu druhá možnost.

Ale to bylo, co si myslel mozek. Co chtělo tělo, byl pravý opak. Jeho vlastní úd ho zradil a naléhal, že to je _přesně_ , co Q chtěl. Samozřejmě, že se mu musel postavit. A samozřejmě, že si James všimnul.

Vzal sprchu a držel ji nad nimi, ale svou ruku posunul od pasu níž. Chytil Q-ho penis a jemně za něj zatáhl. Q potichu zasténal.

„Ale ale, Q, ještě jsme se ani nedostali do postele a ty už se mi tady postavíš? Co že jsi to říkal, dneska žádné milování?“

Q se prudce otočil a naléhavě přitiskl své rty na Jamesovy, v mokrém, horkém, otevřeném a hlubokém polibku. James zareagoval okamžitě, polibek mu oplatil ještě náruživěji. Otevřel svá ústa a vtáhnul dovnitř Q-ho spodní ret. Zanechal mu na rtech několik milostných kousanců a sám byl jedním nebo dvěma obdařen. 

Q možná vypadal jako nějaký nerd, co nemá o sexu ani ponětí a jediné, co kdy bude milovat, jsou filmy, věda a kódování, ale vzhled klamal. Dokázal být v posteli excelentní a líbal ještě lépe. 

Q své ruce obtočil kolem jeho krku a pravou mu vjel do mokrých, blonďatých vlasů. James poslepu vrátil sprchu zpátky, obtočil jednu ruku znovu kolem Q-ho pasu a druhá popadla půlku jeho zadku. Nehty se mu zaryl do kůže a snažil se Q přitisknout k sobě co nejblíž, cítit jeho tvrdý, vztyčený penis proti svému a líbat ho, jako by to bylo naposledy. 

To toužil udělat už od začátku. Už od chvíle, kdy vystoupil z té pekelné helikoptéry a spatřil svého Andrewa stát mezi stoly v hlavní místnosti základny. 

Q se odtáhl, aby nabral dech a James ho nechtěl pustit. Natahoval se pro další polibky, a další a další. Úplně v tu chvíli zapomněl na bolest, otravu i chmurné myšlenky a vzpomínky na V-Day. 

Q udělal, na co myslel předtím – pohnul se dopředu a do boku a přitiskl svého partnera na zeď. Jejich rty se neoddělily. Pokaždé se v Jamesovi úplně ztratil a nevnímal nic jiného kolem sebe, pouze jejich tep, dech, rty, erekce, každý pohyb těla. 

Tentokrát se ovšem dokázal vzpamatovat dost rychle na to, aby se odtáhl. Pro něj to bylo snad ještě horší než pro Jamese, ale musel se kontrolovat. Nemohli. Jamesovi nebylo dobře. Mohl by zkolabovat, a to za tu několikaminutovou rozkoš ve sprše nestálo. 

„To nemůžeme,“ řekl šeptem, bez dechu. Jeho rty byly horké, červené a nateklé od líbání. 

Pustil Jamesův krk, vymotal ruku z jeho vlasů a sáhnul pro sprchu. Bez dalšího slova, nebo jen pohledu Jamesovým směrem ze sebe spláchnul zbytek pěny od šamponu. Vrátil hlavici zpátky na hák, vytřepal si z vlasů přebytečnou, kapající vodu, odhrnul závěs a vylezl z vany ven na kobereček ležící před ní. Vzal dva ručníky, jedním se osušil a druhým třením a třepáním vysušil vlasy. Zbyla mu z nich nevzhledná, mokrá kštice trčící do všech stran. Všechny příjemné pocity i vzrušení byly ty tam. 

 

James se stále opíral o stěnu a pozoroval Q utírat se pruhovaným ručníkem. Pyžamo si přinést zapomněl, tak si ho omotal kolem pasu. Nasadil si brýle a to mu přidalo dobrých pár let, jako pokaždé. 

Když je neměl nasazené na nose, James kolikrát zapomínal, že Andrewovi už bylo přes třicet. Nevypadal na to. Když svého nového výstrojního důstojníka viděl poprvé, žertoval na téma jeho věku, ale postupem času zjistil, že se šeredně zmýlil jak v odhadu onoho čísla, tak v rozsahu jeho schopností. Byl to génius. 

Někdy, ve vzácných chvílích, Q nechápal. Byl nepředvídatelný – a to byla jedna z věcí, které na něm tolik obdivoval a důvodů, proč ho ten muž tak fascinoval a proč se do něj naprosto zamiloval. Byl nečitelný, záhadný. 

Také neříkaje nic se narovnal a dokončil sprchování. Zakroutil hlavou a ušklíbl se. Tak takhle se ho Q rozhodl týrat? 

Rozhodně to nebylo poprvé. Ale i přesto ho miloval a už by si svůj život nedokázal představit bez toho brýlatého vědátora v divných kardiganech neustále po boku, ať šlo o práci, řízení misí nebo večeře v bistrech i nóbl restauracích. 

Roztáhl závěs úplně a stoupl si na nepříjemně mokrý kobereček. Rozhlédl se a vzal si ručník, kterým si Q sušil vlasy, další tam nebyl a on se nechtěl mokrý hrabat ve skříni ani potupně prosit Q o osušku.

Q odemkl dveře, zase je zavřel, na chvíli někam zmizel a vrátil se oblečený v obyčejných bavlněných šedých pyžamových kalhotách a černém tričku se žlutým nápisem Star Wars na prsou. V ruce nesl i pyžamo pro něj. 

Pochopitelně, že si s sebou vzal jedno z těch filmových triček, kterých měl plnou skříň a doma je nosil pořád, jako Sheldon Cooper. James nesnášel, že ví, kdo to je stejně, jako Penny nesnášela, že věděla, že TARDIS patří na Gallifrey. Od doby, kdy se do jeho života navždy vmotal Q, měl znalostí seriálů, filmů, videoher a populární kultury plnou hlavu. 

Takhle chápal různé narážky vyřčené Q-ho pomocníky, zasmál se vtipům odkazujícím na Hru o trůny nebo rozuměl, o čem to ten Sheldon pořád mele a jeho traumatům spojeným s lístky na premiéry filmů. V jejich domácnosti to kolikrát vypadalo podobně, až na to, že měli víc sexu a dvě kočky. 

Co by bez Q a jeho vkusu na televizní pořady vůbec dělal? 

Mezitím se také osušil, ale neobtěžoval se s ručníkem a stál tam jen tak nahý. Pověsil promočený modrý ručník na trubku u okna a začal si sbírat své oblečení. Schválně to dělal pomalu a dával na odiv své tělo, aby Q věděl, o co přicházel. Ne, že by to nevěděl už dávno. 

Culil se na Q, ten nad ním obrátil oči v sloup, a to přimělo Jamese usmát se ještě více. Šklebil se téměř od ucha k uchu. 

Q z jedné ze skříněk vyndal zubní kartáček a pastu a začal si čistit zuby. James se podivoval, že tam vůbec kartáček má, protože si nepamatoval, že by si vybaloval věci, když přijeli. Možná ho tam měl pořád, kdo ví.

A také trochu litoval, že se Q běžel obléknout tak rychle a pod tím tričkem a tepláky neviděl vůbec nic z jeho krásného, a kupodivu také poměrně svalnatého těla. 

Hodil mu pyžamo. „Oblékni se, přece se tady nechceš producírovat nahý po celém domě,“ oznámil s kartáčkem v puse, takže mu to lehce ubralo na vážnosti. 

„A máš proti tomu snad něco?“

„Já ne, ale zbytek osazenstva domu by mohl.“ Q se díval do zrcadla a James cítil, že má nutkání znovu zakroutit očima. Odolal. 

James rozložil své pyžamo – také to byly spíš jen tepláky a tričko než pyžamo v pravém slova smyslu – a neochotně si natáhl kalhoty, tmavě modré. Tričko měl bílé a přiléhavé. 

„Mycroft už přišel,“ prohlásil Q, měnící téma hovoru. Dočistil si zuby a vyplivl pastu. Vypláchnul si ústa vodou a znovu otevřel skříňku, aby do ní kartáček vrátil. Pastu ale neschoval, místo toho vytáhl další, nový kartáček. 

James zabručel nad myšlenkou Mycrofta Holmese spícího ve stejném domě jako on a zdvihl obočí nad kartáčkem. Neptal se, jak to Q ví, když nešel dolů ze schodů a z koupelny nic slyšet nebylo. 

„Matka bývá hodně důkladná, když dojde na návštěvy,“ vysvětlil jeho partner nenuceně a posbíral pomačkané kousky oblečení visící na věšáku na dveřích. Spodní prádlo a košili hodil do koše na prádlo, bez ptaní vzal i Jamesovy šaty a zase na chvíli zmizel do jednoho z pokojů. Nejspíše do jeho vlastního pokoje; budou tam spát?

O bratrovi neřekl nic.

James zvednul dvoubarevný zubní kartáček, vymáčkl na něj kuličku pasty a dal se do čištění zubů. Snažil se nevracet k jejich chvilce ve sprše a k tomu, jak moc Q _chtěl_ , jak moc ho _potřeboval_ a jak moc ho _miloval_. 

Při nezáživném a jednotvárném zírání na vlastní odraz v oslepujícím světle bílé zářivky nad zrcadlem to ale nebylo zrovna lehké. Pořád se k němu vracel, k jeho klidnému hlasu v komunikátorech, k jeho větrem rozčepýřeným vlasům, k jeho útlé postavě, k jeho zeleným očím odrážejícím lásku i smutek zároveň, k jeho úsměvu a vrásek kolem jeho očí, když se smál, a k jeho rtům. 

Pořád ho viděl, vedle sebe, jako část sebe, jako ducha, jako svou lepší polovičku, jako spřízněnou duši. Od chvíle, kdy se poprvé setkali v Národní galerii, vždycky chodil do Q-divize, pozoroval Q, byl jím fascinován. A dneska by bez něj snad ani nedokázal být.

Q se vrátil a jen nakouknul do dveří. „Jdu dolů, přidáš se?“ Zívnul. Už na něj znovu dolehlo vyčerpání a zdálo se, že zapomněl na to, co stalo před chvílí. Choval se, jako by nic. Prostě Q.

Jamesovi se zrovna dvakrát nechtělo vracet se do hnízda drbů a příšerných zpráv z V-Day tam dole v obýváku. Tak moc velkou společnost, která sledovala každý jeho pohyb a soustředila se na každé slovo, které pronesl, a ještě ho soudila, neměl moc v lásce. Preferoval dav neznámých lidí někde na ulici, v kasinu, u bazénu, v baru; nebo naopak ticho, klid a společnost Q a jejich koček, maximálně jejich nejlepších přátel v MI6 v páteční večery v hospodě. 

Nicméně, byla to slušnost a Q mu dal jeden z jeho nejpřesvědčivějších prosících pohledů. Nemohl se z toho vykroutit. A navíc počítal s tím, že Q se tam nebude chtít zdržovat o moc déle a půjdou spát do pěti minut. 

Odpověděl jedním jednoduchým zamumlaným ‚mm-hm‘ a nechal Q opustit dveře koupelny. Už je nezavřel.

Slyšel vrzání dřeva a tiché, pomalé dup-dup-dup tlumené kobercem, jak Q bosky scházel schody. Naklonil se nad umyvadlo, zapnul vodu a vypláchl si ústa. Obyčejně používal i ústní vodu, takže otevřel skříňku pod umyvadlem a uspokojil se, když našel poloprázdnou láhev zelené vody s mátovou příchutí. Loknul si rovnou z ní.

Ještě jednou se podíval na svou tvář a usoudil, že se bude muset večer oholit, už to zase potřeboval. Pořádně si prohlédl svůj odraz v malém zrcadle v malé koupelně v červeném domku pár kilometrů za Londýnem. Odfrknul si. Před pár lety by se nad takovou představou vysmál, ale teď je rád, že něco takového, jako byl relativně _šťastný_ život zahrnující Vánoce trávené u partnerovy rodiny, má. 

Vyplivnul sladkou, pseudo-mátovou ústní vodu, zastavil kohoutek, zhasnul světlo a šel dolů připojit se k hloučku Q-ho příbuzných a jejich přátel. Lehce se styděl, že má na sobě pouze pyžamo – byl zvyklý, že ho lidé vídali v oblecích na míru. Ale Q si z toho nezdál dělat nic, takže ten divný pocit nahoty – beze zbraně a brnění – zapudil. Z takových banalit si nemohl dělat starosti. 

V obýváku sedělo devět lidí a Q a v malých hloučcích se o něčem bavili. Přitáhli si i křesla a židle z kuchyně. Televize stále hrála a James by ji nejradši rozmlátil. Nechtěl slyšet už ani slovo o V-Day. 

Došel ke stolku, ale dřív, než stačil něco udělat, Q, sedící na křesle hned vedle něj, popadl ovladač jako první a vypnul ji. Obličej moderátora a červené titulky zmizely a nahradila je prostá, tichá černá. Všichni zmlkli a podívali se nejdřív na televizi a potom na Q. Prudce položil ovladač zpátky na konferenční stolek před sedačkou. 

„Myslím, že už jsme toho všichni měli dost. Proč tyhle hrůzy vůbec sledujete, po tom, co všechno jste viděli a slyšeli?“ ohradil se Q trochu víc nahlas a rozkazovačně, než by chtěl. Byl mírně naštvaný. Ale James to viděl jako dobré znamení – už si tolik nevyčítal, co se stalo, místo toho byl jen naštvaný na média. 

V televizi vždycky přeháněli, to byla známá věc. A tentokrát šířili zprávy ještě děsivější a poplašnější než jindy. Jistě, Druhý V-Day otřásl každým, ale nemuseli lidem připomínat, že se to stalo každou minutu a každou vteřinu vysílání.

Měli se raději zaměřit na svátky a šíření _dobrých_ zpráv. Lidé potřebovali _zlepšit_ náladu, ne si ji ještě více zkazit na celý zbytek roku a bůhvíjak dlouho potom. 

„Nic neříkám. Už raději nic neříkám. Jdu spát,“ Q rezignovaně prohlásil, když nikdo neřekl nic, a zvedl ruce do vzduchu na znamení, že se vzdává jakýchkoli pokusů na měnění názorů své rodiny. „Pojď, Jamesi, už tady nechci být ani minutu.“

Ten výrok Jamese překvapil. Navzdory původnímu přístupu se celou dobu choval a tvářil jako doma a nedával najevo nic, co by naznačovalo opak; ale očividně se mezi všemi těmi příbuznými, známými i neznámými cítil stejně, jako on. Nepříjemně a nepřirozeně.

A James se mu nemohl divit. Sám to řekl – nebyl s žádným z těch lidí v kontaktu čtyři roky, a teď měl najednou předstírat, že bylo vše v pořádku a on byl doma na běžné návštěvě? Ještě potom, co se stalo a co všechno jim musel nevyhnutelně vysvětlit? 

„Co si to dovoluješ k vlastní rodině?“ křikla paní Holmesová a podívala se na syna trochu ublíženě. Napětí v místnosti opět stoupalo k obvyklým hodnotám. Bylo tam přelidněno, a to ani nepřišel ten zbytek. 

„Dobrou noc. Nebo bych měl říct ráno?“ řekl ještě, chytil Jamesovu ruku a šel zpátky nahoru, stejně jako poprvé, když šli do sprchy. Na matčinu poznámku neodpověděl. Už opět pomalu začal ztrácet nervy. Potřeboval si odpočinout. Možná ho sprcha probudila, ale jakmile opustil koupelnu, zavalila ho realita a na vše si vzpomněl. 

James se ještě otočil a nasadil svůj nejlepší omluvný pohled. Rodiče se za nimi dívali, ale zbytek se nezdál být nijak vzrušený a všímali si svého. 

„Ale Andrew _má_ pravdu, matko,“ odvětil Sherlock, bránící bratrovu nevyzpytatelnou povahu. 

Co odpověděla, už James neslyšel, neboť zašli za roh a pokračovali nahoru a ona mluvila moc tiše. 

Ruku v ruce prošli kolem koupelny a pokračovali dál chodbou, dokud nedorazili k posledním dveřím na pravé straně. Q se zastavil, než dveře otevřel. „Nelekni se,“ varoval Jamese, a ten nevěděl, čeho by se měl lekat. Byl to jen Q-ho pokoj. 

James pokrčil rameny a Q otevřel bílé dveře, rozsvítil a vešel. James za ním.

Myslel si, že už ho Q _nemůže_ ničím představit, ale v tom se zmýlil. První, na co mu padl zrak, byly tmavé plakáty s drsnými, dlouhovlasými rockery a metalisty a pekelně vyhlížejícím pozadím na stěnách vymalovaných na tmavo. Byly všude. 

Iron Maiden, Metallica, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Uriah Heep, Helloween, Pink Floyd, Linkin Park, Rammstein, Genesis, Korn, Disturbed, Judas Priest, Faith No More, Slipknot, Slayer, Megadeth, Blink-182, Anthrax, Cannibal Corpse, The Cure, Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Sabaton, Nickelback, HammerFall, Motörhead, Van Halen, Whitesnake a spousta dalších kapel, o kterých James v životě neslyšel. Stěny jimi byly doslova pokryté. 

Přistihl se, že zírá s otevřenými ústy, jak chtěl něco říct a okamžitě to zapomněl. Q a tvrdá hudba? To mu moc dobře nešlo dohromady. 

„Plakáty?“ zeptal se a pořád nevěřil, co viděl. 

„Šok, že ano?“ řekl Q nenuceně a vzal z postele svou i Jamesovu cestovní kabelu a svou tašku. Položil je vedle skříně, nevybalené. Rozepnul svou pošťáckou tašku a začal se v ní hrabat. „To s tím lekáním, jsem myslel vážně.“

Jamesovi bylo jasné, že tohohle si prožíval dost. Nikdo by nečekal, že v jeho pokoji najde, to co tam bylo – každý by čekal spíše poloprázdný, bílý pokoj plný knih, vědeckých a technických hraček. 

Rozhlédl se kolem, a teď si všimnul i knihovny po okraje nacpané nejen knihami, ale i gramofonovými deskami a cédéčky, malé hifi soupravy na velkém psacím stole hned vedle starého bílého monitoru a počítače, černé lampy polepené samolepkami, šatní skříně taktéž pokryté menšími plakáty, samolepkami, podpisy, fotografiemi z koncertů a vytištěnými citáty a fotografiemi herců, vědců, spisovatelů a dalších lidé, které James neznal, stolečku, na kterém stál gramofon, prádelníku s dalšími knihami – nepochybně učebnicemi –, modely molekul, atomů, či co to bylo a vykuchaným počítačem a postele u zdi na druhé straně pokoje. 

Nebyla to postel pro dva, ale byla dost široká na to, aby se tam vešli. To Jamesovi vyhovovalo, protože to znamenalo víc mazlení a líného povalování se proloženého polibky každé ráno.

Kromě kapelových plakátů měl na zdech ještě zarámovanou základní desku počítače, diplomy z vědeckých a šachových soutěží, nákresy součástek do všeho možného a prapodivné kresby, které Jamesovi připomínaly něco mezi klubky smotaných nití a korálky (něco z chemie a biologie zvětšené v mikroskopu, tím si byl jistý). Nakonec tam něco z vědy a techniky bylo, ale všechno překonaly ty plakáty, samolepky a všemožné věci spojené s Q-ho oblíbenými kapelami.

„No, musím uznat, žes mě víc než překvapil, Q,“ přiznal James a přešel ke knihovně s alby. Prohlížel si hřbety knih, desek i CD a studoval, jestli tam má všechno, co měl na zdi. Když napočítal přes deset alb Metallicy, nechal toho.  
„Vůbec na to nevypadáš, tipoval bych tě spíš na něco jako indie, folk, nebo něco takového.“

Q si povzdechnul; opravdu měl otázek ohledně hudby po krk. „Ach, rozmary mládí. …Jamesi, to bude tím, že ses nikdy neobtěžoval zeptat se.“ Nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a podíval se na něj. „Po dvou letech.“ 

„Vždycky, když v autě pouštím rádio, žádné námitky nemáš,“ odbyl partnera James a znovu pokrčil rameny. Nevěděl, co jiného říct, protože Q měl pravdu. Doma obvykle hudbu nepouštěli, jenom do sluchátek, a v autě ho Q nechal pouštět cokoliv, dokud nezačali hrát Taylor Swift a on nepřeladil sám. 

„Jsem přizpůsobivý,“ zamumlal Q soustředěně a pak vyndal z tašky ruce. Konečně se domohl požadovaného předmětu, mobilního telefonu. Zapnul ho a zelená záře mu osvětlila obličej. Začal něco psát. 

James šel k němu, vzal svou tašku a otevřel ji. 

„Teď chceš vybalovat?“ ptal se Q, stále ponořený do textu na mobilu. James si všimnul, že psal zprávu. Mírně se divil, ale přikázal mu, že si může oblečení dát do té polepené skříně. Zívnul a po něm i James. Opravdu to bylo nakažlivé.

James skříň otevřel dokořán a jeho čin odhalil ještě více fotografií. Tentokrát na nich byl Q sám, obklopený přáteli. James zdvihnul obočí – na všech fotkách Q nosil černé oblečení, případně trička s kapelami, kožené bundy a vesty, okované opasky, řetězy, kožené náramky, přívěsky. Neměl žádné brýle, jeho vlasy byly dlouhé—a byla to oční linka zvýrazňující jeho oči? Jeho domnělí přátelé vypadali stejně. Dvě dívky a dva chlapci. 

Rozesmál se. Tak tohle byl Q v devadesátých letech. Chodil na metalové koncerty s bandou přátel, jeho módní vkus byl na míle vzdálený tomu současnému, a kdo ví, možná popíjel alkohol stejně jako James teď a chodil do klubů. 

„Co je na tom tak vtipného, Jamesi? Ukliď si tam tu tašku a přestaň zírat na dvacet let staré fotky.“

„Citlivé téma?“ Otočil se k posteli. 

Q neřekl nic.

„Ale rozhodně jsou to hodně zajímavé fotky, Q.“

Nic z doby před jejich setkání mu Q mermomocí nechtěl ukázat. Nerad se hrabal v minulosti, navíc, když byla jeho minulost tak… pikantní. Vidět ty fotografie bylo jako odhalit další kousek jeho já, nakouknout pod slupku a dostat se k jádru. Bylo na tom něco neuvěřitelně odhalujícího, obnažujícího. Za pouhých pár minut si přečetl několik let Q-ho života, který skrýval přede všemi. A co víc, James byl jediný, kterému se odemkl a nechal ho otevřít tu skříň, památník starých časů, které byly dávno pryč.

Podíval se na druhé křídlo dveří a zarazil se. Byli tam dva Q. Lépe řečeno Q a jeho bratranec Danny, ale v době, kdy byla fotografie pořízena, vypadali jako dvojčata, až na Andrewovy dlouhé vlasy a věkový rozdíl. James nevěřil, že by ti dva měli společné pouze prarodiče. Q mohlo být tak šestnáct a Dannymu jedenáct, oba se smáli, objímali a vypadali spokojeně. To bylo před dobami drog, pití, gay klubů a prázdného života. Pro Q těsně před univerzitou, pokud mu bylo šestnáct. Nastoupil na ni v sedmnácti, to Jamesovi řekl.

A na další fotce byli všichni tři Holmesovi bratři. Pěti nebo šestiletý Andrew, deseti nebo jedenáctiletý Sherlock a dvacetiletý Mycroft tvářící se otráveně a arogantně. Na jiné byl Andrew ještě mimino a seděl tam i Rudovous, jejich pes. Na další byl Q v době studia na univerzitě a nějaký hoch, který ho objímal kolem ramen a hluboce se usmíval. _Oh_. 

Jistě, že Q někoho měl, věděl to, ale vidět ho takhle šťastného s někým jiným, navždy zachycené na papíře— James sklopil oči. Připomnělo mu to Vesper a šťastných pár měsíců s ní. 

Radši se vrátil k tašce, vyndal z ní oblek a košili, pověsil to na volné ramínko a vyndal i zbytek oblečení.

„Tak jak to začalo, tohle všechno? Dlouhé vlasy, černé oblečení a metal,“ zeptal se James zvědavě, protože mu to opravdu nedalo. Už jako šestnáctiletý tíhnul k tomuto stylu, viděl to. „A hlavně, jak to skončilo?“

Q vypnul mobil, položil ho na noční stolek, sundal si brýle a vlezl si pod peřinu, než odpověděl. „Skončilo to kvůli práci. Dostal jsem místo u MI5, potom, co zjistili, co dokážu, což víš. Nenechali mě oblékat se do kovu a černé, musel jsem se přeorientovat na přísný dresscode a začít nosit obleky. Ale pořád to poslouchám, když jsem sám, když mám moc práce, když potřebuju dobít baterky, nebo kdykoliv se cítím na hovno. Své hudby bych se nikdy nevzdal, i když zevnějšek změnit můžu.“

Ruce měl založené pod hlavou a díval se do stropu. Chvílemi si prohlížel plakáty nad postelí. 

„Takže jsi vlastně ta blondýna z Arrowa,“ neodpustil si James typický komentář a usmál se. Zavřel skříň a poloprázdnou tašku nechal před ní. Měl v ní věci do koupelny, techniku, zbraně (jeden nikdy neví) a vánoční dárky. 

„Felicity Smoaková? Ta byla gotička, to je něco jiného, a já toho nepochybně vím o počítačích víc. A nejen o počítačích. Ale musím přiznat, že pro Olivera jsem _měl_ vždycky slabost.“ Q se ušklíbl a obličej se mu roztáhl v jeden z těch překrásných, širokých úsměvů, které vídal tak vzácně.

A James by ho nejradši praštil do toho rozkošného obličeje polštářem, nebo i něčím tvrdším. Za tu poznámku o Oliveru Queenovi. (Ano, i tenhle seriál ho donutil zkouknout. A všechny jeho spin-offy.)

„Oh, to jsi mi měl říct, že miluješ někoho jiného a já jsem jen kompenzace. Ušetřil bys mi spoustu mučení, jakým jednostranný vztah je,“ řekl James s naprosto kamennou tváří a díval se přitom na Q. 

„Sklapni.“ A k jeho překvapení, Q opravdu _hodil_ ten polštář. A zasáhl by Jamese do obličeje, kdyby ho agent obratně nechytil a nehodil na polospícího Q v posteli. „A zhasni to světlo.“

„Vyhlásil jsi mi válku, Q. Z toho nevyjdeš tak lehce.“

James sice zhasnul světlo, jak Q řekl, ale když došel k posteli, sebral polštářek (ušitý z trička) s motivem obalu jedné z nejslavnějších desek Pink Floyd, _Dark Side of the Moon_ , o kterém věděl, že leží vedle Q a nechráněný. Vůbec mu nevadilo, že ani jeden ve tmě nevidí, a uhodil Q někam, kde by mohl mít hlavu. 

Q ze sebe vyloudil nesouhlasný, ospalý zvuk a zakryl si oči rukou. „Prosím, pojď spát, Jamesi. Už jsou skoro čtyři.“

James tedy čekal víc. Byl unavený, to jistě, ale takovou příležitost si nechtěl nechat ujít. 

Podle zvuků hádal, že Q sebral polštář a strčil si ho pod hlavu, aby na něj James nedosáhl, a potom si vzal i poslední, který tam zbýval. Jamesovi žádný nezbyl, ani na spaní. Ten malej bastard. Říkal si o to. 

James hupsnul do postele, vlezl ke Q pod deku a přetočil se na bok, naklánějící se k němu, aby mu polštáře zabavil a vzal si je zpátky. Trup a nohy měl přitisknuté ke Q-ho a jednu nohu si přehodil přes partnerovu, aby získal větší rovnováhu a zároveň mu trochu znemožnil pohyb. 

Q si ale své polštáře držel pevně a nechtěl je pustit. Nicméně, Jamesovi se povedlo uvolnit ten nejspodnější, jelikož všechny čtyři držet dost dobře nemohl. Vzal si ho pod hlavu a pokračoval v mámení dalších polštářů zpod Q, aby mohl válčit spravedlivě. Chtěl ten s Pink Floyd zpátky. 

„Ne, Jamesi, to jsou… moje polštáře!“ protestoval, ale začal se hihňat a jeho sevření nakonec povolilo, když se James překulil na něj a utopil jeho chichotání v polibku. Poddal se Jamesovým rtům a nedbal na hlídání polštářů.

Takže když to Q nejméně čekal, najednou sebou trhnul, jak James vyškubnul rovnou dva polštářky z jeho rukou, a jejich rty se oddělily. 

„S tebou se dá tak lehce manipulovat, Q,“ zavrněl James do jeho ucha, „že je až neuvěřitelné, že pracuješ pro špionážní agenturu.“ 

Dal mu ještě jednu letmou pusu a pak se překulil zpátky na svou polovinu malé postele, se třemi polštáři. Udeřil Q jedním do boku ne jednou, ale hned dvakrát, než mu ho Q vytrhnul z rukou rychle jako chameleon chytající mouchy jazykem a sevřel ho v náručí. Otočil se ke zdi a přerušil tím jakýkoliv kontakt mezi jejich těly. 

„Běž sakra spát,“ zamručel, ale nedokázal skrýt náznak úsměvu. 

James si srovnal polštáře pod hlavou a otočil se znovu na bok, stejně jako Q. Už si na tmu zvyknul, takže viděl siluetu jeho zad a hlavy, cítil šampon a Q-ho vůni a cítil i teplo vyzařované jeho tělem. 

Vzdal polštářovou bitku a přitulil se ke Q blíž. Svou pravou ruku omotal kolem jeho pasu a nosem se téměř dotýkal jeho navlhlých vlasů. 

Políbil vršek jeho hlavy a do vlasů mu zašeptal: „Miluju tě, Andrew.“

„Já tě nenávidím, Jamesi.“

„To není pravda.“

„Není.“ A po chvilce dodal: „Taky tě miluju.“

James se pousmál. Pomyslel si, že v ten moment Q usnul a byl rád, že usnul. Zrovna ten den to víc než potřeboval. Spánek byl důležitý, nutný, a on se bál, že Q bude neustále přemítat o V-Day a neusne kvůli nočním můrám. Naštěstí ho dokázal ujistit, že je v bezpečí a že je všechno dobré. Dokázal ho ukolébat natolik, aby se v klidu a s úsměvem ponořil do náruče Morfeovy a alespoň na pár hodin nemyslel na práci a svět venku.

S tou myšlenkou James taktéž zavřel víčka a za stálého, klidného zvuku dýchání usnul.

 

A oba spali poměrně pokojně po necelé čtyři a půl hodiny, dokud neuslyšeli výbuch.


	15. Chapter 15

Nebo alespoň hlasitou ránu, která jako výbuch zněla. Ozvala se z druhé poloviny domu, takže někde z kuchyně nebo obývacího pokoje. 

James i Q se s trhnutím probudili. James ležel na zádech a Q na břiše, s hlavou položenou na jeho hrudníku a rukou kolem jeho trupu. Prudce otevřel oči a cítil, jak James zpozorněl a jeho svaly se napnuly a zpevnily. Jamesovy agentské reflexy naskočily okamžitě.

„Co to sakra bylo?“ zamumlal Q ospalým, zastřeným hlasem a zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval Jamesovi do očí, jako by snad agent znal odpověď. Jeho vlastní oči byly pořád slepené spánkem a odmítaly se otevřít. 

„Nemám ani ponětí, Q, ale znělo to dost hlasitě a nebezpečně,“ odpověděl James stejně unaveně a začal se v rychlosti sbírat. Posunul se výš, do polosedu, čímž donutil Q odkulit se na bok a pustit ho. Jakmile byl volný, přehodil James nohy přes okraj postele a vstal. 

A teprve potom si James i Q všimnuli, že je _světlo_. James se mírně zděsil a podíval se na budík ve tvaru postavy Darth Vadera stojící na nočním stolku. Bylo 9:12. Zaspali budík v sedm hodin – nebo ho spíš Q zapomněl nařídit. A sakra. James si zastěžoval a běžel dolů. 

Q se vysoukal zpod přikrývky, sáhnul po brýlích a povedlo se mu je nasadit lehce nakřivo. Utíkal po schodech za ním, bez bot. Co by se obtěžoval, všude měli koberce. 

Na schodech dohnal Jamese a šel těsně za ním. Když sešli do přízemí, narazili na Irene Holmesovou vycházející z dolní koupelny a spěchající do kuchyně. 

„Dobré ránko, Andrew, Jamesi,“ pozdravila je a změřila si je pohledem, což bylo docela nepříjemné. Q sklopil zrak a podíval se na své pomačkané pyžamo se Star Wars. „Konečně jste vy dva milenci vzhůru.“

James obrátil oči v sloup  
.   
Q si povzdechl – to je nikdo nemohl jít probudit? Už bylo po deváté, a jestli se návštěvníci řídili podle zprávy, kterou všem včera odeslal, znamenalo to, že už byli— „Dobré, Irene. Co se pro Kristovy rány děje?“

Zpomalili a připojili se k bratrově manželce. 

„Ale, oni vaří,“ odpověděla nenuceně a tvářila se, jako by to vysvětlovalo úplně všechno, včetně prásknutí, které je probudilo. 

„Cože? A co potom byla ta exploze, dal někdo hrášek do papiňáku?“ James se uchichtnul. 

Q nevěřil, že i teď si James našel prostor pro sarkastické žerty, jakkoli nesmyslné. Ale byla pravda, že v domě byla cítit slanina, vejce a opečené toasty. Snídaně. A zároveň tam byl technický zápach spáleniny a kovu, jako když se sváří. Q se obával, co onen smrad způsobilo. 

„Jamesi, to jsou jen pověry, papiňák nemůže vybouchnout,“ Q ho ostře opravil. Byla to jaksi automatická odpověď, nemohl si pomoct. Z práce byl zvyklý všechny komandovat a opravovat jako děti. V jeho laboratoři to u nových vynálezů vypadalo podobně, jenže to i zdánlivě bezpečné objekty _vybuchovaly_. „Nebo alespoň ne kvůli nevhodným potravinám v něm vařeným, jenom když se ucpe ventil a pára nemůže unikat.“

„Ne, byla to mikrovlnka,“ vysvětlila Irene a svižně pokračovala v cestě napříč domem.

Došli do předsíně a potkali tam Q-ho matku s malou Abby, která se k ní chovala, jako by byla její vlastní babička. Spěchaly do kuchyně podívat se, co za katastrofu tam narobili, stejně jako on s Jamesem. 

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl James a usmál se na malou blondýnku v červeném svetříku hrající si nějakou pravděpodobně novou hračkou. Á, dárky. Takže na ně s rozbalováním nečekali. 

„Dobré ráno, mami,“ přivítal ji Q a odmlčel se. Po chvíli váhání dodal: „Poslyš, za to, co jsem včera řekl, se omlouvám. Nemyslel jsem to tak, byl jsem nesmírně ospalý a trochu pod vlivem.“

Vypadalo to, že oni dva se probudili jako poslední – a bůhví, jak dlouho by spali, kdyby je ta rána neprobrala. Q si také všimnul hromady kabátů a bund na věšáku, což potvrdilo, že ostatní doopravdy přišli. 

Poznal drahé Kingsmanovské kabáty, Evin červený, černou parku, která mohla být jedině Christiny – aneb, jak ji znal on, R – a šedomodrou sportovní bundu patřící Alecovi. Bylo jich tam mnohem víc, ale neviděl je dost dobře na to, aby určil, kdo je vlastní. 

Matka přimhouřila oči. Trochu přísně se na něj i Jamese podívala, ale nevydržela to dlouho a řekla, že omluva je přijata. „Měli jste vidět, co se dělo _potom_ , co jste odešli. Na druhou stranu, buďte rádi, že jste tam nebyli.“

Nechala to být a spěchala dál. Pokud to říkala ona, musela to být pravda a byl rád, že tam nebyli. Jistojistě se strhla prudká hádka mezi Sherlockem, Mycroftem a zbytkem návštěvníků. 

V obýváku narazili ještě na Lestradea (Mycroft nikde k nalezení), Aleca ležícího na pohovce a ujídajícího perníkové človíčky s barevnou polevou, 009 s Q-ho bratrancem na klíně sedící v křesle a většinu ostatních ve dveřích do kuchyně nebo kuchyni samotné. Jedině ti čtyři si z incidentu nedělali nic a ani v nejmenším nepomáhali s přípravami. 

Se všemi se náležitě, narychlo přivítali (navzdory jejich odtažité a nedůvěřivé nátuře) a na oplátku dostali několik úšklebků, zvednutých obočí, pobavených pohledů mířených jejich směrem i slov prohozených na oplátku. To bylo nejspíš za ta pyžama – nikdo dosud neviděl ani Q, ani Jamese v ničem jiném než pracovním a maximálně sportovním oblečení, a teď se producírovali po domě v ladících, pomačkaných, bavlněných pyžamech, zatímco všichni ostatní byli oblečeni do svátečních šatů. 

„Tak co jste to tady pro lásku boží natropili za katastrofu, hm?“ Q-ho matka se protlačila mezi Mary a Eve ve dveřích a vstoupila do místnosti. 

„Jen abyste věděli, se snídaní jsme na vás počkali, ale s dárky ne,“ oznámil napřímo Alec Trevelyan a ušklíbl se, když kolem něj Q s Jamesem v patách procházeli. Vždycky byl takový, popichoval a vše řekl narovinu. S výjimkou misí, na kterých pracoval jako agent a musel držet pusu zavřenou. Tajemství dokázal držet excelentně, když na to přišlo. Jako každý jiný agent by položil život, než aby nepříteli prozradil plány, úmysly a informace poškozující cokoliv nebo kohokoliv z prostředí tajných agentů a MI6. 

Q se konečně povedlo probojovat se ke kuchyni, a to teprve viděl ten zmatek. Místnost byla přímo zamořená parou a zápachem spáleniny, z mikrovlnky se kouřilo a dvířka byla urvaná. Tak to se stalo, vybouchla mikrovlnná trouba. Ale z jakého zatraceného důvodu? 

Na druhou stranu to bylo dobře, konečně se té odporné, nezdravé věci mohli zbavit. Mikrovlnné trouby, tedy vlny jimi vyzařované, byly zdraví nebezpečné svinstvo a on je nesnášel. A kromě toho, jídlo z mikrovlnky chutnalo příšerně a většinou bylo z poloviny žhavé a z poloviny studené. Doufal, že přiměje matku, aby ji vyhodila a nechtěla po něm, aby ji opravil. 

Harry Hart létal tam a sem kolem sporáku, oblečený v bílé košili, kalhotách od obleku a zástěře, a dodělával velkou, vydatnou snídani. Eggsy hadrem utíral podlahu pod tou částí kuchyňské linky, kde stála mikrovlnka a R ve dřezu něco drhla. Q-ho otec seděl na židli u stolu a četl ranní noviny jako by nic. Už ho nic nemohlo překvapit a nehoda s troubou už bylo to nejmenší. Okno bylo otevřené dokořán, aby kouř mohl unikat ven. Všichni občasně pokašlávali, jak se nadýchali kouře.

A to ještě nezmiňoval zdravotní stav agentů po otravě. Nejraději by Harryho s Eggsym vyhnal z kuchyně na zahradu, aby se mohli rozdýchat a ochladit. Stále nebyli zcela v pořádku, uplynulo pouze pár hodin. Neměli by v zakouřené místnosti co dělat, mohlo by se jim přihoršit. 

Vzpomněl si, že Scarlet nikde neviděl a doufal, že je v pořádku a neleží někde na JIPce ve Zdravotnickém. Neozvala se mu, nepřišla – Q si vážně začínal dělat starosti a to ho opět dostávalo do stresu. Polil ho studený pot a měl nutkání vyběhnout nahoru a agentce okamžitě volat. 

Nesnášel nevědomost a strach o své agenty, který si musel prodělávat téměř denně po několik let. Jeden by řekl, že by si na to za tu dobu zvyknul a zbavil se strachu, ale opak byl pravdou. Na to se nikdy zcela zvyknout nedalo. 

V novinách psali jen o V-Day, co si Q všimnul. Samozřejmě. Nic jiného se ani čekat nedalo. Když viděl titulky a otřesné fotografie, zvážněl a vše se mu to vrátilo. Miliony lidí – víc než procento lidské populace – zemřely kvůli jeho neschopnosti zastavit vlnu dřív a on s tím nemohl nic nadělat. 

Q také zakašlal a musel si zakrýt dutiny rukou. To ho vrátilo do přítomnosti a o Druhý V-Day si starosti nedělal, pouze s mikrovlnkou. Už to docela dávalo smysl – agenti se snažili vařit. Z jeho vlastních zkušeností to nedopadalo moc dobře. 

R si Q všimla a otočila se na něj. On tázavě pozvedl obočí a mladá brunetka s červenými brýlemi na nose skutečnost objasnila, ale tak, aby to zodpovědělo zároveň i otázku jeho matky: „To víte, šéfe, nějaký _idiot_ ,“ hlavou poukázala na mladého agenta Kingsmana dřepícího u země, „si dal ohřívat polévku do misky s pokovovaným okrajem a _ještě_ tam nechal _lžíci_ , což nepochopím, protože zaprvé, kdo strká lžíci do polévky, když si ji nabírá, hm? Zadruhé, kdo vůbec jí k snídani luštěninovou polévku?“ 

Energicky čistila misku a pěna byla všude okolo dřezu. Eggsy zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni, ale byl zády ke Q, takže jeho výraz neviděl. Přísahal by ale, že nakrčil obočí a mírně vyčítavým pohledem jí řekl, že jeho vina to nebyla a že tak přísná být nemusí. 

(Byl tam na návštěvě, tak jak potom mohl vědět, že okraj talíře je opravdu pokovovaný? A za lžíci nemohl, byl moc rozptýlený sledováním, jak Harry zručně a se vší elegancí smaží palačinky a vejce se slaninou zároveň. Jeho obličej byl soustředěný, jako by snídaně pro devatenáct lidí bylo to jediné, na čem záleželo, a jeho svaly se pod tenkou bílou košilí s vyhrnutými rukávy při každém pohybu napínaly. Eggsy si přiznal, že na Harryho s úsměvem zíral a pořád nemohl uvěřit, že je tam, vedle něj v té kuchyni, i přes vše, co se den předtím stalo, že vedle něj každý den leží v posteli, že nějakým zázrakem přežil Valentinovu ránu a že on a tohle všechno je to, co má. Nikdy by v to ani nedoufal – že by mohl mít Harryho ze všech lidí, že on by jeho city mohl opětovat, že by mohl chtít někoho, jako byl Eggsy Unwin, a že to všechno, ten úžasný život, opravdu byl jeho – jejich – a nebyl to pouhý sen.)

„Christino, to už stačí, jasný? Tak jsem zapomněl blbou lžíci v polívce, chyby se stávají.“

Nevšímal si Q-ho rodičů, jimž dům patřil, a faktu, že po jednom použití – s dovolením otce – zničil cizí mikrovlnku. Nicméně, matka se na něj nijak zvlášť nezlobila. Však už si toho prožila dost se svými syny, když byli malí. 

Q si pamatoval všechny ty výbuchy, které po něm musela uklízet a nahrazovat zničené vybavení novým. Zážitek s vyráběním TNT si dodnes pamatoval dosti živě. 

Vstal, vypláchl a vyždímal látkový hadr a dřepnul si doutírat zbytek polévky, která vytekla z trouby. 

R se znovu zamračila a poté otočila na Harryho, který vypnul jeden hořák a odstavil pánev s hemenexem na vál. Druhou rukou obrátil palačinku. No, jeden agent vařit uměl výborně, ale ten je výjimkou. Možná jsou to labužníci všichni do jednoho, ale jak si mají stoupnout za plotnu sami a něco ukuchtit, většinou to nedopadne podle jejich představ. 

„A zatřetí, jaký teoreticky zodpovědný, naprosto dospělý idiot ho nechá to udělat a ani si nevšimne?“ 

Christininy výrazné, ledové oči ho přímo propichovaly a dávaly najevo, že z toho tak lehce nevyvázne. Q věděl, jak moc neústupná a přesvědčivá dokáže Christina, génius s dvěma doktoráty a _velmi_ rázným, respekt budícím pohledem, být, když zastupovala v řízení Q-divize, řešila problémy v technice i mezi zaměstnanci, nebo se rozhodla vyřešit hádku či problém jako tento. Dožadovala se vysvětlení, a Harry a Eggsy jí radši dají dobrý důvod, jak to, že se to, co se stalo, vůbec mohlo stát. 

To, že měl Harry doslova plné ruce práce s vařením, ji zjevně nezajímalo. Cítila se zodpovědná za kuchyň a všechno zařízení i ‚kuchaře‘ stejně, jako za přístroje, počítače a zaměstnance na základně. 

Harry se na ni obrátil, když naléval další naběračku těsta na asi šestadvacátou palačinku. „Slečno Galloppová, ačkoliv pracuji tam, kde pracuji, nemám deset očí a nemohu sledovat všechno, co se kolem děje. Vlastně mohu být rád, že mám oči dvě. Eggsy se paní Holmesové omluví a jistě škodu nahradí, to je vše, co se s tím dá dělat. Navíc jste si sama mohla všimnout. A když dovolíte, mám tu palačinky, které musím dodělat.“ 

„Nedělejte si s tím hlavu, pane Hart. Na podobné nehody jsme tu více než zvyklí,“ Q-ho matka nad tím mávla rukou a šla dál. Dávala pozor, aby nestoupla na mokré kachličky. „Se syny jako jsou Mycroft, Sherlock a Andrew je div, že tahle vydržela tak dlouho. Obvykle to tu vypadalo ještě hůř. Nechte to být a běžte se posadit, milánkové, tatínek to rád uklidí, že ano? Už se _nudí_.“ 

Poslední slovo téměř zakřičela, aby upoutala otcovu pozornost. Byl tak začtený do příšerných zpráv, že ani nevnímal rozhovor. Teď už ale zpozorněl, noviny odložil na stůl a vstal. 

„Ach, ano, jistě. Dejte mi ten hadr, chlapče,“ natáhl ruku k Eggsymu a on se na něj lehce nevěřícně podíval. Nechtěl nechat někoho staršího utírat podlahu, bylo to na něm vidět. Nikdy by něco takového nenechal dělat ani Harryho. 

„Neblázněte, já jsem to udělal, já si uklidím svůj bordel. Christina to umyje a Harry dovaří snídani. Jsme tu nečekaní hosti, tak jsme se domluvili.“ 

S tím vstal a vypláchl hadru naposledy. Vzal si menší a utřel to okolo trouby samotné. Zkusil, jestli je ještě horká, a když zjistil, že už půjde odnést, vzal dvířka, položil je navrch a zeptal se: „Kam to mám odnýst, paní Holmesová?“ 

„Tady do skladu, ukážu vám kudy,“ odpověděla matka, mávla na Eggsyho a vyšla z místnosti. Q, James i ženy mu musely uvolnit prostor ve dveřích, aby se do nich s mikrovlnkou v náručí vešel. 

Q s Jamesem ustoupili do obýváku, stáli těsně vedle sebe. Q se naklonil k Jamesovi a tiše pověděl: „Myslím, že tady to zvládnou, ostatně jako vždy. Myslím, že bychom se raději měli převléct, než si Eve udělá fotku na památku a ukáže ji M.“ 

„Vzal jsi mi ta slova přímo z pusy, Andrew. Katastrofa vyžadující okamžitý zásah agenta 007 a jeho výstrojního důstojníka se neděje a Mycroft zatím není v domě, nebo jsem ho alespoň neviděl, takže bych se odsud klidil co nejdřív.“

James na Q nečekal a rovnou se rozběhl ke schodům a stejně rychlým tempem je vyběhl nahoru, jako by mu to mělo pomoct udržet si formu a trénovanost. To se o Vánocích u Holmesů ale nestane, po všem tom mastném a sladkém jídle by tam musel běhat dvě hodiny. 

Následoval svého partnera a těšil se, až se vysvlékne z toho – usoudil – trapného pyžama do něčeho normálního a přijatelného pro příležitost oslavy Vánoc. A navíc opravdu musel zavolat 004 a zkontrolovat ji. Doufal, že jeho neblahá tušení byla pouze obavami a ne skutečností. 

Když vešel do pokoje, James byl svlečený jen do tepláků a mezi svými věcmi hledal ve skříni spodní prádlo a tu správnou košili. Staré fotografie už naštěstí nechal být a zdržel se dalších, pro Q nepříjemných, komentářů. 

Q uvažoval, že je všechny strhne a schová do šuplíku. Nebo úplně vyhodí. Nebyl nostalgický a na starých věcech nelpěl, pokud to nebyly jeho vylepšené, profi technické hračky, které vyvíjel pro potřebu agentů i svou vlastní ve Výzkumu a vývoji. 

Šel k posteli, pod kterou strčil svou tašku a vytáhl z ní oblečení – trenky, ponožky, tmavě modré kalhoty, bílou košili, tmavě modrou kravatu a červený svetr s knoflíčky – ale potom si představil, jak se mu James za kardigan vysmívá a vyměnil ho za tmavě hnědý s modrými proužky lépe ladícími s kalhotami a pletenou kravatou. 

Než se oblékl, vzal si z nočního stolku telefon a zkontroloval zprávy. Měl tam tři zmeškané hovory od Billa, který se mu nakonec rozhodl poslat sáhodlouhou esemesku obsahující omluvy, že s rodinou přijít nemohou, ačkoli by rádi. Mobil mu hlásil i upozornění z tabletu od Merlina, který říkal, že on, Lancelot ani Percival taktéž nepřijedou a Vánoce stráví na základně debatováním s byrokraty, stejně jako Mallory. 

A ke štěstí Q i 004, měl video zprávu i od ní. Hlásila, že přijde kolem poledne, že prášky si vzala a ať se nebojí, protože ho moc dobře znala a věděla, že bude strachy bez sebe. Oddechl si, ale stejně si říkal, že jí musí zavolat pro kontrolu hned po snídani. 

Q si uvědomil, že čím méně lidí v domě bude, tím lépe. Sice to byli jeho kolegové, spolupracovníci a přátelé, ale předešlé dny – a hlavně den – už byly dost náročné i bez hordy agentů v jeho domě, v jeho soukromí. Nerad se otevíral a říkal ostatním cokoliv osobního, hlavně z minulosti, ale tady byli jeho rodiče, a ti by vyprávět začali. 

S Jamesem to bylo něco kompletně jiného. Byl konstanta v jeho životě, věřil mu se vším, i se svým životem. Byl první osoba, kterou doopravdy miloval. Bylo to zvláštní a nepravděpodobné, ale zrovna 007 si získal jeho srdce a zrovna 007 důvěřoval natolik, aby mu dovolil říkat mu jeho pravým jménem a spát v jeho oplakátované tajemné komnatě. 

Q zjistil, že budík si sice nastavil, ale zapomněl ho zapnout, to bylo ono. Ale nakonec to ani nebyl takový problém, jenom se tomu zasmál. To bylo poprvé po letech, kdy zaspal, a také poprvé, kdy to neznamenalo, že Anglie padne, když se vzbudí o dvě hodiny později, a nikomu to vadit nebude. 

Hodil telefon na neustlanou deku pod sebou a natáhl se na postel. Protáhl si ruce a dotkl se chladivé zdi za jeho hlavou. Zavřel oči a pro sebe se zasmál. 

„Co je?“ ptal se James.

„Nic.“

Q se znovu posadil, protáhl se a vydal ze sebe poloospalý hrdelní zvuk. Zívnul, zvedl se a konečně se převlékl. James si zapínal manžety u košile a celou dobu Q pozoroval s hravým úšklebkem.

„Ježíši, Jamesi, to se před tebou nemůžu ani převléknout, aniž bys měl nemravné myšlenky?“ vyštěknul Q, mírně podrážděný, když už to začalo být příliš očividné a on z Jamese začal být nervózní. Ten jeho zkoumavý pohled skenující celé jeho tělo byl v určitých momentech neuvěřitelně přitažlivý, ale v jiných byl nepříjemný. 

„Když já tak miluju pozorovat tebe a tvé nádherné tělo, úhledné prsty a dlouhého ptáka. Rozhodně se nemáš za co stydět, Q.“ James se usmál ještě víc a Q obrátil oči v sloup. Sám si nemohl odpustit krátký úsměv a natáhl si kalhoty. 

„Nemysli si, že mě tím přiměješ dát ti za tu sprchu ještě před snídaní.“

„Nemyslím, Q. Ne, dokud bude tma a ty příšerné obličeje přestanou zírat.“

„Páni, co to slyším, tobě, tomu slavnému Jamesi Bondovi, vadí papírové plakáty na zdi? Tobě, komu nevadí, že tě celá základna pozoruje, nebo alespoň slyší, včetně mě, když si to na zahraniční misi rozdáváš s jedním z cílů kvůli získávání informací, ale nevystojíš fotku Axla Rose a Roberta Planta nad hlavou, když to děláš se mnou?“

„Nepokoušej mě, Q.“ James šel k němu a zastavil se centimetr od jeho tváře. Naklonil se tak, že nutil Q se zaklonit dozadu a lokty se opřít o postel. „Věz, že budeš ještě prosit o to, aby tady nebyli a neslyšeli tě řvát o milost. Potom. Co. Všechno. Ti. Udělám.“ Každé slovo zdůraznil krátkým polibkem na rty. 

Když byl James dost blízko k rozepnutí těch kalhot, co si Q natáhl, a Q si vážně přál, aby to _neudělal_ , slyšeli zdola nejdříve Harryho hlas oznamující, že palačinky, a tedy i celá snídaně, jsou hotové, a potom Q-ho matku opakující to samé. Ještě dodala, že někdo musí sehnat ty tři venku (bratři a Lestrade, Q hádal, protože oni a John byli jediní, kdo nebyl uvnitř) a ptala se, jestli se John vrátil z nákupu. 

To Q zachránilo od další trapné chvilky před jeho rodiči, přáteli i zaměstnanci, protože si byl vědom toho, že v domě je všechno slyšet, a stejně tak si byl vědom, že Jamesovi už by dost dobře znovu odolat nedokázal. Agent v sobě měl jakési kouzlo, kterému propadaly všechny objekty jeho zájmu na důležitých misích pro získání dat, a neméně mu propadl i Q – a stejně tak skoro všichni ostatní pracovníci MI6, kteří se kolem Bonda motali dost dlouho, aby ho poznali. Q mu snad podlehnul ze všech nejvíce, a měl sakra štěstí, že James to viděl úplně stejně. 

 

Na začátku mu pořád nedocházelo, jak to, že Bond – sukničkář, lamač srdcí, všeobecně známý sexsymbol, jakkoliv ho chcete nazývat – mohl najít něco přitažlivého, neodolatelného a fascinujícího na někom, jako byl Q. On byl vědec, jeho nadřízený, o víc než dekádu mladší, nesnášel kávu, střílení a exotické destinace, byl ‚geek‘ tělem i duší, nenosil oblečení na míru, rozdával rozkazy, byl panovačný, pronášel strašné hlášky, miloval metal, měl dvě kočky, většinu dne strávil u počítače, ani nebyl tak dobrý v posteli – byl naprosto _rozdílný_. Nebyl zrovna moc dobrý materiál na randění, a nedostatek jakéhokoliv milostného života až na přítele z dob univerzity jménem Norman, který byl na fotografii ve skříni, to potvrzoval víc než jasně. 

Nepopíral, že si k Bondovi vyvinul jakési city už od začátku, ale byl tak zaslepený, že si nevšímal signálů – čas strávený v jeho laboratoři, nošení mu čaje a jídla, zapamatování si, jak má svůj čaj rád a že preferuje sýrovo-zeleninové sendviče nad masovými, nesmělé, mimoděké úsměvy a pohledy směrované jen a jen Q. 

Celou dobu si říkal, že se přes tu hloupou zamilovanost musí přenést, protože i kdyby se mezi nimi něco stalo, Q předpokládal, že by pro Bonda nebyl nic víc než další jednorázovka. Říkal si, že byl sakra hloupý, když po několika pokusech pozvat ho na oběd Q souhlasil. Říkal si, že byl sakra hloupý a nikdy neměl dovolit Bondovi vytáhnout ho čtyřikrát a potom ještě na večeři, když tak moc trval na tom, že Q odveze do jeho bytu a skončilo to s Q přede dveřmi domu, Jamesem stojícím tak blízko, že Q přísahal, že slyšel jeho divoce tepoucí srdce, a nesmírnou touhou popadnout agenta za klopy kabátu, přitáhnout ho k sobě a konečně zjistit, jestli opravdu dostával své pověsti a líbal tak neuvěřitelně dobře, jak se říkalo. Říkal si, že byl hloupý, když to Bond udělal za něj a on byl v sedmém nebi, protože věděl, že teď už se z toho nedostane a ke vztahu nadřízený/podřízený se nevrátí. Věděl, že to bude jen bolet a bude ho to stát všechno, protože moc dlouho to vydržet nemůže, ale přesto podlehl a políbil ho nazpátek.

Teď, o dva roky poději, by si za takové myšlenky nejraději vynadal. Měl důvod se obávat, ale James to s ním myslel víc než vážně a Q to myslel vážně s ním. 007 se permanentně vryl a vmotal do jeho života i srdce a Q se ho nehodlal pustit. Miloval ho. Opravdu ho miloval. 

Ale také se o něj neustále obával, protože s láskou přicházejí i všudypřítomné pocity strachu a nervozity, s oblastí Jamesova zaměření. Vědomě a dobrovolně ho posílal, aby čelil nebezpečí a smrti téměř při každé misi a Q z toho vnitřně panikařil, i když si dokázal zachovat chladnou tvář a klidné ruce. 

 

„Zdá se, že budeme muset pokračovat později,“ zašeptal James a zvednul se nahoru. Q byl volný a mohl se doobléknout. Vstal a dal Jamesovi ještě jednu rychlou pusu. 

„Och ano, a ne dřív, než po večeři, Jamesi. Pořád tu jsou děti a vánoční tradice, které musíme dodržovat,“ zasmál se a obrátil se k posteli, kde měl položený zbytek šatstva. 

Navlékl se do košile. Knoflíky zapnul co nejrychleji, rychle a nedbale zastrčil košili za kalhoty a natáhl se pro kravatu. James už měl svou uvázanou a z ramínka stáhnul hnědé sako ladící s kalhotami, dohromady tvořící další z jeho mnoha drahých obleků. Teď, když byl Q plně oblečený, Jamesovo zírání mu přestalo být tak moc nepříjemné. 

A navíc přestal, když se sklonil ke kabele a vytáhl z ní igelitku s malými balíčky úhledně zabalenými v červeném papíru. Q si nemohl odpustit pozvednuté obočí, protože James červenou nesnášel, pokud nešlo o víno nebo auta. A jeho vlastní balíčky nebyly zdaleka tak úhledné. Dárky sháněl třiadvacátého a ten den v noci je balil do zbytků všemožných papírů, které doma našel, což nevylučovalo drsný, hnědý baličák. Ještě k tomu neměl balíčky pro všechny; nevěděl, že budou mít neočekávané hosty. 

„Červený papír, Jamesi, vážně? Nechceš si rovnou obléct červený svetr se sobem na břiše?“ Q zavtipkoval a usmál se, když si Jamese v onom svetru představil. „Kde jsi ho vůbec sehnal, protože co já vím, bydlíme spolu, a žádnou takovou věc jsem ve skříni u ostatních krámů neviděl.“

„Není tvá starost, do čeho balím vánoční dárky, Andrew, a hlavně nezapomeň na ty své. Už tak je pozdě.“ 

V tom měl pravdu. Zmeškali původní termín rozdávání dárků kvůli zaspání a teď ještě jsou pozdě na snídani. Nechtěl by trapně běhat tam a zpátky a způsobovat ještě větší rozruch než Eggsy s mikrovlnkou a jejich pozdní příchod, o jehož důvodu se dole jistě někteří dohadovali a žertovali. 

„A ty si nezapomeň vzít prášky,“ zdůraznil a udělal na vázance další uzel.

Q protáhl cíp kravaty uzlem a utáhl ji. Navrch přidal svetr a vytáhl z tašky své vlastní dárky. Ani je neměl v igelitové tašce a bál se, že mu cestou popadají z náruče, až bude balíčky nést. Měl jich dost, pro svou rodinu, Jamese a kolegy z práce, o kterých se domníval, že přijdou. Samozřejmě nechal ty pro nepřítomné, jako byl Bill, v tašce. 

Nějak se mu povedlo vybalancovat dárky a sejít dolů. Tentokrát šel první. Oba šli do obývacího pokoje a umístili dárky pod stromek, k překvapivě velkému počtu balíčků určeným pro ně. 

„Tohle vyřídíme po jídle, než to vystydne,“ oznámil Q, když se mu podařilo naskládat pár balíčků k ostatním jakž takž esteticky. Věděl, že kdyby trval na tradičním pořadí činností a rozhodl se udělat druhé kolo rozbalování teď, snesla by se na něj hromada stížností od rodičů a Harryho, který vařil. Už tak budou vejce se slaninou studená. 

Odešel ke stolu, který někdo se všemi křesly i židlemi přemístil doprostřed obýváku, aby se k němu početné množství návštěvníků vešlo, nebo alespoň seděli poblíž. Zaujal čestné místo na židli, jakožto člen hostitelské rodiny. Zbytek se musel spokojit s ostatními sedacími plochami. 

Poslední volné místo bylo naproti němu a čekalo na Jamese. On si s dárky hlavu nelámal a víceméně je k ostatním vysypal. Igelitku si strčil do kapsy, lepší místo pro ni momentálně nenašel, a nechtěl se zdržovat s hledáním odpadkového koše v kuchyni. 

Konečně přišel ke stolu k prasknutí nacpanému jídlem – palačinky, marmeláda, opečené toasty s džemem i šunkou a sýrem, hemenex, ovesná kaše, cereálie v mléce, párky, fazolky, chléb a máslo i zbytek polévky. Byl div, že se to tam všechno vešlo. 

James si sedl na volné místo, podíval se Q i ostatním do očí, pousmál se, a když byli všichni usazení a připravení, Q-ho matka prohlásila, že se mohou dát do jídla.


	16. Chapter 16

Q nevěděl, co si má dát jako první. Sice před pár hodinami jedl, ale hlad měl neobvykle velký. Vzhlédnul od svého prázdného talíře k Jamesovi a viděl, že si nabral polovinu Harryho vychladlých vajec a ještě si jednu palačinku namazal pomerančovou marmeládou. Rozhodl se, že si také může jednu dát, a podal si rovnou tři se třemi různými džemy. Potom dostal chuť na šunko-sýrový toast a vzal si i ten. 

Zakousl se do opečeného chleba a blaženě zasténal. Dostat něco výborného a teplého do žaludku, to přesně potřeboval. Po prvním soustu navíc poznal typickou práci R – dva plátky vyzrálého čedaru, jeden plátek organické šunky, máslo, rukola a trochu pepře navrch. 

„Báječné, Christino, báječné,“ pochválil sendvič a zdůraznil to zvednutým palcem. Jeho asistentka se pousmála, poprvé za celé ráno. Snad jí to pozvedlo náladu a zapomněla na to, že se stále zlobí na Eggsyho Unwina. 

Kolem stolu se hemžili ostatní, vstávali, nabírali si jídlo, brali Q skleničky s džemem, navzájem se bavili a vypadali vesměs spokojeně, šťastně a přirozeně. Jako by i oni zapomněli na hrozné události Štědrého večera. Atmosféra byla uvolněná, sváteční. Jídlo bylo to jediné, na čem právě záleželo. A kdyby nebylo telefonu, který zazvonil každých pár minut a donutil Mycrofta a občas i R se zvednout a jít s ním ven, všechno by bylo téměř normální. 

V ty momenty všichni ztichli a pohledy doprovázeli Q-ho bratra, který se vytratil bez jakékoli omluvy, což jeho matku iritovalo. Snad ho naučili dobrým způsobům! 

Býval pryč pokaždé několik minut a jídlo mu chladlo. Snažili se nevšímat si ho, dělat, jakože nic a nemyslet na věci, které právě s bůhvíjakými vládními představiteli probíral. Jak Q říkal, už těch hrůz bylo dost, nikdo nepotřeboval neustálou připomínku oněch katastrof. 

Zaměstnávat se obyčejným hovorem o vaření a přípravách na večeři pomáhalo podstatně, ale stále tu byly pochyby a obavy. Q se obával o 004, Jamese i dva Rytíře. Vypadali, že jim bylo dobře, ale on věděl, co může kyanid způsobit. Měl za ně zodpovědnost, neustále je musel mít na očích. Scarlet ani ještě nedorazila – jak se potom neměl cítit mizerně? 

„Andrew, matka něco říkala,“ upozornil ho Sherlock. Q se vzpamatoval a podíval nejdříve na bratra a potom na matku. Podle Sherlockova nespokojeného obličeje soudil, že už to říkal po několikáté. Opět se ztratil ve vlastních myšlenkách a toastu a přestal vnímat realitu.

„Ano, mami?“ zeptal se a vzal si jednu ukořistěnou marmeládu a nožík. Pomalu a nepřítomně začal mazat palačinku a díval se přitom na matku na opačném konci stolu.

„Ptala jsem se tebe a Sherlocka, jestli mi pomůžete s masem a brambory, hosté už toho udělali dost,“ zopakovala. „A ještě jestli někdo nechce vaječný likér.“ 

„Je půl desáté,“ namítl Q a zabalil si palačinku. Ukousl si sousto a vychutnával si hořkosladkou chuť domácí pomerančové marmelády s kousky kůry. To, že bylo půl desáté pro ostatní, a zvlášť Jamese, který na lok alkoholické pochoutky vypadal natěšený, nic neznamenalo. 

„A samozřejmě, že alespoň já ti pomůžu. Se Sherlockem bych ovšem nepočítal.“

„V tom máš naprostou pravdu, bratře. Stačí, že jsme s Irene vůbec tady, nemusíme ještě stát u sporáku a dívat se, jak se vaří fazole.“

„To bylo hrubé, Sherlocku, takhle se s vlastní matkou nemluví,“ napomenul ho otec, ačkoliv rodiče byli na Sherlockovo podivné, sociopatické chování zvyklí. 

Bratr se otočil k matce a řekl: „Omlouvám se.“ 

Falešně se usmál a ihned obrátil svou pozornost k troše vajec a dvěma klobáskám, které měl na talíři. Ze všech si toho nabral zdaleka nejméně a snědl by toho nejméně, jako vždycky, kdyby mu Irene nepodstrčila půlku marmeládového toastu a ještě jeden párek, jenž poslušně spořádal. 

Q nechápal, že ho bratr nepozval ani na vlastní svatbu a teď se k němu choval, jako by pořád vycházeli dobře a byli v kontaktu po celou tu dobu. A nejen bratr, ale i rodiče. Možná se tak chovali pro dobro všech a vánoční nálady, ale kvůli němu to rozhodně nebylo. Všechno mu to připadalo jaksi umělé. I ta pozvánka. Někdo je k tomu musel navést – jenže kdo? Pochyboval, že Mycroft. 

I on sám se snažil chovat přirozeně, užívat si volna a možnosti zadarmo se cpát cukrovím a pečení, kdykoliv chtěl. Přítomnost partnera a přátel z práce mu k tomu dopomáhala. Dal si další sousto palačinky – příliš velké, aby to ještě bylo slušné v takové společnosti –, neřekl ani slovo a sledoval Jamese elegantně jíst míchaná vejce. 

Mary Watsonová vstala ze sedačky, aby přinesla Abigail trochu ovesné kaše, a když došla ke stolu, poprosila ji matka, aby z ledničky přinesla vaječný likér. Ona vzala kaši, dala ji dceři a došla do kuchyně. Vrátila se se džbánem nažloutlé, husté tekutiny a postavila ho na stůl. Matka už se ho ujala a nalila do sklenice každému, kdo o něj požádal. Jistě, že James si poručil plnou, a přestože vždycky tvrdil, že vaječňák je pro slečinky, vypil půlku a ještě olízl žlutý knírek nad rty. 

I Q si přecejen dal, ale ne tolik. 

Mycroft se vrátil, usadil se a dojedl jeden sendvič. Býval to jedlík, ale musel nastoupit na dietu, protože to bylo jediné, co do sebe dostal, ačkoliv se toužebně díval na hromadu mastných palačinek a dózu nutelly. 

Q se opravdu těšil na jeho výrazy při večeři, a to ho donutilo ušklíbnout se. James si všimnul a tázavě pozvednul obočí. Q pokývnul hlavou směrem k Mycroftovi a očima na něj poukázal. James se podíval jeho směrem a spatřil, jak hypnotizuje palačinky. Také se krátce pousmál – pochopil. 

A všimnul si i Harry Hart, když si s talířem přišel pro toast. „Jen si dejte, nedělal jsem je pro nic za nic.“

„Sherlock si mě bude dobírat, když si vezmu,“ pošeptal, ale Sherlockovým všímavým smyslům to stejně uniknout nemohlo. 

„Váš bratr si může říkat, co se mu zlíbí, pane Holmesi, a stejně na tom záležet nebude. S tím mám zkušeností dost.“

Odešel na své místo vedle Eggsyho a Mycroft nad jeho slovy zřejmě zauvažoval, když si nehledě na bratrovy poznámky vzal dvě palačinky a namazal si je několikacentimetrovou vrstvou nutelly a ještě dovnitř dal trochu marmelády.

Sherlock se kupodivu jakýchkoliv poznámek zdržel. Matka se rozzářila; byla ráda, když všichni pořádně jedli. U ní lehká oplácanost znamenala blaho a bohatství a nerada viděla, jak jsou všichni kolem ní tak hrozně vychrtlí z věčného hladovění. 

 

Téměř všechno připravené jídlo se snědlo – však tam bylo osmnáct hladových krků. Zůstaly akorát bagety s máslem, na ně se nikdo moc nehrnul, lupínky a tři palačinky. Tentokrát byla řada na Johnovi, Mary a Eve s uklízením a umýváním nádobí. 

Paní Holmesová se snažila zaměstnat pouze svou rodinu, ale oni byli neústupní a vnutili se jí. Prý, že pomoc s úklidem je to nejmenší, co jí mohou za takovou pohostinnost nabídnout na oplátku. Stejně to bylo i s vařením snídaně, Harry s Eggsym a R trvali na tom, ať se posadí a nechá je jídlo připravit. Nemohli tušit, jak to dopadne.

Alec si hrál s Abby. Mary bývala jeho kamarádka a vážená kolegyně. Znali se už od prvního dne u SIS a k němu nechovala takovou zášť, jako k Jamesovi; Rus tam nebyl, když se to stalo. Jemu dítě do rukou svěřila, a holčička ho navíc měla na první pohled v oblibě, bůhví proč.

Možná proto, že tu a tam ze stromku ukradl cukrovou berlu nebo perníček a nějaký jí dal, když je tajně jedl. Nebo si alespoň myslel, že tajně, ale to by nesměl být v domě se samými špiony a geniálním detektivem, kterému neujde ani jediný krok. 

Nikdo nic neřekl, dokud nezačal brát sušenky s rumem či brandy. 

Když bylo vše v přijatelném stavu, sešlost se přesunula ke stromku k druhému kolu rozbalování dárků. Q a James rozdali své balíčky ostatním podle jmenovek a sami si vzali tu malou kupku sestávající se z devíti dárků pro Q a ubožejších šesti pro Jamese. Dostal jeden od Q-ho rodičů, jeden od Q a čtyři od kolegů z MI6.

Q dostal jeden od rodičů, jeden od Sherlocka s Irene, jeden od Mycrofta s Lestradem, dva od Jamese a taktéž čtyři od kolegů, z nichž jeden byl od bratrance Dannyho a Alexe. Byl nadmíru překvapený, že jich dostal tolik. To se mu nestalo od časů dětství.

Trval na tom, že si je rozbalí jako poslední. S Jamesem počkali, dokud si ostatní neotevřou ty jejich a bedlivě sledovali jejich tváře. 

Q povětšinou naděloval vlastnoručně vyrobené technické vymoženosti, nebo na druhou stranu levné cetky z výprodeje a sladkosti. Jamesovy dárky bývaly poněkud promyšlenější a dražší – suvenýry z mnoha cest, jako třeba francouzské čokoládové lanýže, pravá arabská káva či čínská šťastná kočka z Pekingu (pro Q, ten o ní ještě nevěděl), drobné bytové doplňky, jedna knížka a dokonce kašmírová šála pro Eve.

Člověk by řekl, že od Bonda dostane nějaké nesmyslné, žertovné dárky nebo něco, čeho by se chtěl zbavit, ale opak byl pravdou. Pokud šlo o přátele, dal si na vánočních dárcích záležet. Sbíral podobné věci, které ho cvrnkly do nosu, celý rok a schovával je pro příležitosti narozenin a Vánoc. Ještě vzadu ve skříni nějaké měl na příští rok. 

To mu připomnělo, že si musí pozorně prohlédnout Q-ho kolekci alb a podívat se, jestli mu nějaká nechybí, protože nápady na dárky mu začaly docházet. Nebo by mu alespoň mohl dát nějaký hrnek, či co. Na hrnky byl maniak, a určitě by se našel nějaký z jednou z jeho oblíbených kapel.

A podobné věci, jaké dával, i dostal, s výjimkou Alecova dárku. Nejlepší přítel mu dal láhev ruské vodky a hanbaté přáníčko, které samozřejmě musel ukázat všem a zasmát se nad ním. 

Pak přišla řada na Q. Začal balíčky od rodiny a přátel, ty dva Jamesovy si nechal nakonec. Jak mohl předpokládat, byl tam kardigan, dva vzácné hrnky, několik různých předmětů s kočkami včetně kočičí hračky a 5TB úložný disk. Od R, předpokládal, protože si několikrát stěžoval na nedostatek úložné kapacity na svých třech discích. 

Ten se mu opravdu hodil. Poděkoval Christině, odložil ho a rozbalil předposlední dárek, jímž byla ona čínská mávající soška. 

No dobře, s tímhle dárkem si James Q trochu dobíral, protože věděl, že je neměl rád. Říkal, že byly kýčovité. To byly, ale James věděl, že si ji stejně postaví na stůl v laboratoři, když už ji neměl mít doma. Nebyl by schopný tu věc vyhodit, stejně jako on sám nebyl schopný vyhodit toho příšerného zděděného buldočka od staré M.

Když kočku rozbalil, Q vyprsknul smíchy, ale následně vrhnul na Jamese opovržlivý a vyčítavý pohled.

„Vážně, Jamesi? Oplácíš mi všechno to vybavení, na které sis stěžoval? Co jsem ti kdy udělal?“

„No tak, Q, projev alespoň trochu nadšení, táhnul jsem se z ní až z Pekingu,“ James odpověděl, rádoby zklamaně a prosebně. „Ale počkej si na ten druhý dárek. Slibuju, že ten ti sebere vítr z plachet o něco víc.“

„No, nedělej si naděje. Pokud to je něco alespoň trochu—“

„Neboj se, prostě to rozbal,“ James ho přerušil a ponoukal, aby konečně položil kočku a obal rozdělal. 

Q poznal, že měl něco v plánu, podle té šibalské jiskry v očích, sdělující, že byl netrpělivý a očekával něco konkrétního. A také se snažil Q přesvědčit jedním ze svých svůdných pohledů, jako by ho nedostal už před lety.

Q neměl ani tušení, co malá, hranatá, krabičkoidní věc skrývala, a to bylo jedině dobře. Byla to veliká náhoda, že to vyšlo přesně tak, že si vzal onen konkrétní balíček až jako poslední, a James měl sakra štěstí. Nemohlo to vyjít lépe. 

Q roztrhnul papír, který vskutku odhalil krabičku. Malou, tmavě modrou, sametovou. Když ji spatřil, začal se bát, co najde uvnitř, protože věděl, co se do takových krabiček dává. Přesto se nemohl dočkat, až ji otevře. Jeho srdce bilo ostošest. 

Hodil červený papír na zem a chytil krabičku za obě poloviny, aby se dala otevřít. Nadzvedl víčko a uvnitř našel tenký řetízkový náramek stříbrné barvy – ale bylo to bílé zlato, to poznal – s maličkým kamínkem uprostřed. 

Opravdu byl šokovaný. Vzhlédl od dárku a přistihl se, že má ústa otevřená. Podíval se před sebe, ale místo toho, aby se díval Jamesovi do očí, viděl pouze překvapené tváře svých přátel, z nichž někteří si zakrývali ústa rukama, aby nevykřikli nadšením. James byl najednou na podlaze a klečel na jednom koleni.

„Vím, že ve stínu nedávných událostí se na takovéhle věci nemyslí lehko, ale zároveň mě přiměly být si ještě víc jistý, že tohle je přesně to, co chci,“ začal. Q pořád nenašel dech ani žádné kloudné myšlenky a nechal Jamese se vymáčknout. „Takže, Andrew… Sherrinforde Holmesi, byl jsi vše, co jsem kdy potřeboval, dal jsem ti vše a ty jsi mi dal vše, jsi mé světlo v temnotě, nikdy se tě nevzdám, protože tohle by mohl být můj poslední den a já tě miluju. Andrew, vezmeš si mě?“

„Jamesi—co—tohle—ano!“ Q se vrhnul Jamesovi kolem krku a pevně ho objal. „Ano, vezmu si tě.“

Všechno příbuzenstvo i přátelé začali okamžitě tleskat a Q si byl jistý, že slyšel i několik hvízdnutí. Uvolnil sevření, aby mohl svého partnera – vlastně _snoubence_ , zvláštní výraz – políbit a obejmul ho ještě jednou. 

Do ucha mu jen tak mimoděk pošeptal: „Odkdy cituješ Asking Alexandria, protože není možné, aby to, cos řekl, byla náhoda.“

„Minulý týden jsem byl na obědě u 008, to víš. Její pubertální dcera si to tam pouštěla na plné pecky celý den a já ten text nemohl dostat z hlavy,“ odpověděl James stejně tiše. „Trošku improvizace. A víš co? _Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bychom dopadli takhle_ , ale teď jsem si uvědomil, že tohle je jediná možnost, jak jsme mohli dopadnout a jsem za to rád.“

Q se usmál a pustil ho nadobro, aby mu mohl náramek připnout na ruku. „Ale vážně, Jamesi, nemyslíš si, že diamant je trochu moc?“

„Pro tebe, Andrew, nikdy.“

Když měl náramek na ruce a ostatní jim přišli pogratulovat k zasnoubení, Q došlo, že to James celou dobu plánoval. On by ten důvod, proč je matka pozvala na svátky k ní. Znal Jamese dost dlouho na to, aby odhadl jeho myšlení – a tohle, žádost o ruku před šestnácti lidmi včetně všech příbuzných byl pro něj něco jako důkaz, že to myslel vážně. 

Důkaz, který Q nepotřeboval, protože věděl, jak moc vážně to oba k sobě mysleli. Nepotřeboval, aby mu 007 nic dokazoval. Miloval ho a řekl by ano, i kdyby ho požádal čistě v přítomnosti jejich koček doma na pohovce. 

Ani na moment nezauvažoval, že by mohl udělat něco jiného než souhlasit. Ani na moment ho nenapadlo, co by to pro ně mohlo znamenat – pro Dvojitou nulu a výstrojního důstojníka MI6. Jejich život byl už dost složitý a nebezpečný předtím, takže co se mohlo tak drasticky změnit kromě Q-ho příjmení? Mallory nemohl nadělat nic, i kdyby byl stokrát proti. 

Ještě nebyl čas o tom mluvit, ale Q se rád chtěl zbavit jakékoliv spojitosti s Holmesovou rodinou, jakou bylo právě příjmení. Lidé v Šestce si ho spojovali s Mycroftem, a toho měl dost. O jeden důvod víc, proč říct ano.

Největší gratulace se dostal překvapivě od rodičů. Byli rádi, že se i druhý syn rozhodl usadit, a doufali v to, že se jeho i Sherlocka Mycroft snad konečně rozhodne následovat a rozhoupe se, aby dal Gregovi nejméně stejný náramek. To, že doufali v další vnouče, ani říkat nemuseli. 

Když se vším tím obskakováním skončili, Q pořádně políbil Jamese ještě jednou a usadili se v křesle s vaječným koňakem, aby si trochu odpočinuli, zjistil, že na pár chvil na Druhý V-Day opravdu zapomněl a že James měl pravdu. S jejich prací mohlo být kdykoliv pozdě. 

A navzdory všemu, možná své tvrzení, že to byly ty nejhorší Vánoce jeho života místo původně nejlepších, přehodnotí. Se vším, co se stalo předchozí den a tohle ráno, Q zhodnotil tyto Vánoce jako stále nadějné. 

Každopádně byly velkolepé, ať se to vezme tam nebo onak. A nikdy na ně nezapomene, tím si byl zcela jistý. Ale doufal, že v dobrém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak to je všechno :) Doufám, že alespoň někdo si to užil a četl. Původně jsem plánovala víc, napsat to až do večera a nejspíš to dotáhnout na Ečko, ale to už by bylo zbytečné přetahování a skončit tam, kde jsem skončila, je akorát.   
> Vím, že ten konec už je asi trochu moc, ale po těch hrůzách to bylo potřeba. Ty věty z Jameosva proslovu byly všechny z lyrics písní Asking Alexandria. Ne, že bych si myslela, že by je znal, nebo si to zapamatoval, ale spíš tím chci dokázat, že nejen popové písničky jsou romantické. Protože metal, nebo spíš metalcore, není žádná satanistická hudba.


End file.
